Unis à jamais
by HEDA0704
Summary: Voici la suite de ma 1ère fiction Seconde chance, j'espère vous comptez parmi mes lecteurs pour suivre cette nouvelle aventure :)
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

 _Voici la suite de ma fiction seconde chance, l'histoire commence 1an après le mariage de Lexa et Clarke, elles vivent à Polis heureuses et en paix avec les autres clans, tout semble aller pour le mieux mais un événement va venir tout bouleverser... Que va-t-il se passer? La paix tiendra-t-elle ? Lexa et Clarke arriveront-elles à surmonter de nouvelles épreuves ? En sortiront-elles indemne ? Pour le savoir c'est simple il vous suffit de suivre cette nouvelle aventure_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

PDV Clarke

En ce beau matin ensoleiller je fus réveiller par les fins rayons de lumière qui perce les rideaux mais aussi par les douces caresses de ma femme qui devait être réveillé depuis un petit moment, je souris avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder me sourire aussi

Lexa : bonjours mon amour~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : bonjours ma belle épouse ~sourit~

Lexa : hapotei ~l'embrasse avec amour~ (joyeux anniversaire)

Clarke : hapotei yutaim ~y répond avec amour~ (joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi)

Lexa : déjà 1 an qu'on est marier pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier

Clarke : j'ai la même impression ça passe trop vite

Lexa : je compte bien fêter encore beaucoup d'anniversaire avec toi

Clarke : et moi dont, au moins 30 ou 40 ~sourit~

Lexa : cela me semble tout à fait possible ~sourit~

Clarke : tu as quelque chose de prévu ce matin ?

Lexa : une réunion en fin de matinée pourquoi ?

Clarke : parce que j'ai envie de fêter notre anniversaire de mariage comme il se doit et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps~l'embrasse~

Lexa : je suis tout à fait disponible jusque là ~l'embrasse à mon tour~

Clarke : tu es ma prisonnière de toute façon ~se met à califourchon sur elle~

Lexa : je me soumet ma reine~amusé~

Clarke : tu n'a pas d'autre choix

Je souris et l'embrasse avec plus de fougue, c'est toujours aussi passionné entre nous mais aussi tendre, mon amour pour elle ne cesse de grandir. J'entrepris alors de faire passionnément l'amour à ma femme qui me le rend bien, c'est moi qui eus le dessus pendant un moment puis je laisse Lexa prendre les choses en mains ensuite pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin on dû se lever, après un dernier baiser on partit chacune de notre coté, Lexa à sa réunion et moi chez Octavia

Clarke : coucou ~sourit~

Octavia : bien salut ~sourit~ que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la reine ?

Clarke : juste pour le plaisir de voir une amie ~sourit~

Octavia : alors ça me va~m'assoit avec elle~ alors quoi de beau ?

Clarke : oh la routine mise à part aujourd'hui ~sourit~

Octavia : mais oui c'est vrai que c'est vos 1 an de mariage, vous avez prévu quelque chose ? ~sourit~

Clarke : pas spécialement mais ce matin on n'a disons fêter ça à notre manière ~rit~

Octavia : je vois très bien pas besoin de détails~amusé~

Clarke : rassure toi je n'y compte pas ~lui tire la langue~ et toi avec Lincoln ?

Octavia : tout va très bien et à tout les niveaux si cela peut te rassurer

Clarke : je n'en doute pas vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble c'est une évidence

Octavia : tout comme toi et Lexa, au fait tu es retourner à Arkadia depuis la dernière fois ?

Clarke : non j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps peut être dans les prochains jour tu viendra ?

Octavia : je pense oui tu me tiendra au courant

Clarke : bien sur je verrai pour organiser notre voyage en fin de semaine

Octavia : tu pourra pas y aller toute seule de toute façon

Clarke : j'aurais une garde personnelle oui

Octavia : tu es reine Lexa ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule c'est normal

Clarke : j'ai pris l'habitude d'être assez entouré, heureusement qu'on n'a le droit à quelques sortie toutes seule

Octavia : je suis d'accord et puis tu sais te défendre vu les entraînements que tu as fait tu es presque aussi redoutable que ta femme ~sourit~

Clarke : elle sera toujours plus redoutable que moi ~amusé~

Octavia : tu as raison ~amusé~

Clarke : il fait beau aujourd'hui que dirai tu d'une petite partie de chasse ?

Octavia : je dis que je suis partante ça nous fera sortir en même temps

Clarke : alors c'est partit

On se lève pour partir aux écuries afin qu'on prenne nos chevaux, une fois prêt on alla aux portes de la ville où je pris un petit groupe de guerriers pour nous accompagner à la chasse, une fois à cheval on partit donc en forêt

PDV Lexa

Je me réveille assez tôt et tourne la tête vers ma femme, elle est tellement belle, je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder longuement dormir avant de caresser sa joue tendrement ce qui la réveille doucement, aujourd'hui nous fêtons notre premier anniversaire de mariage, on passe donc un moment toutes les deux avant que je ne parte pour ma réunion rejoindre Indra

Lexa : alors quel est le rapport de ces derniers jours ?

Indra : tout est calme dans l'ensemble, on m'a juste appris un conflit entre deux villages

Lexa : où ?

Indra : à trois heures d'ici à l'Est

Lexa : je vois tu as envoyer quelqu'un sur place ?

Indra : Ryder et quelques guerriers mais il faut que tu te rende sur place

Lexa : es-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Indra : c'est préférable , cela ne sera pas long mais plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu sera de retour ici

Lexa : bien alors dans ce cas fait organiser notre départ pour demain matin

Indra : bien ce sera fait

Lexa : je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux entraînements

Je partit confiance sachant que Indra se charge du reste, je me dirige vers le terrains d'entraînement, je regarde mes guerriers et mes apprentis parfaire leur technique de combat, je suis fière d'eux, ce sont tous de valeureux et courageux guerriers prêt à donner leur vie pour leur peuple. Je vis un de mes généraux et lui demanda de venir à moi

Keilys : Commandant vous m'avez demandez ?

Lexa : en effet oui, je voulais qu'on parle un peu des derniers entraînements, que tu me dise ce que tu en pense

Keilys : eh bien dans l'ensemble ils ont tous fait des progrès pour les apprentis et les guerriers sont toujours au niveau

Lexa : alors tu pourra mettre en place les prochains tests pour les apprentis, les plus démarqué seront prêt à être sous les ordres de différents seconds

Keilys : ce sera fait, voulez vous un jour en particulier ?

Lexa : début de semaine prochaine serait parfait je dois m'absenter pendant quelques jours je pense

Keilys : bien Commandant tout sera prêt

Lexa : merci Keilys tu peux retourner à tes occupations

Keilys : d'accord

Elle me salue avant de repartir quand à moi je fis demi tour et prit le chemin de ma demeure afin d'y retrouver ma femme pour lui dire que j'allais partir pour quelques jours

PDV Clarke

Nous étions dans la forêt depuis moins d'une heure, pour le moment nous n'avons rien vu de bien beau comme gibier, cependant deux des guerriers nous avertir de la présence d'un groupe de cerfs, à pieds avec Octavia nous allons donc dans cette direction

Octavia : comment on en tue ?

Clarke : les deux gros devrait suffire tu crois pas ?

Octavia : vu leur taille ça me semble être correct oui

Clarke : alors c'est parti on se met en place

Octavia : ça marche je vais de l'autre coté

Clarke : je garde ma position

Je m'approche un peu du groupe de cerfs, restant à l'affût derrière les talus, Octavia les contourne pour se mettre à l'opposé de moi, les autres guerriers sont aussi à leur poste, c'est eux qui rabattent les cerfs vers nous. Je donne alors le signal et ce fut partit pour l'attaque, je pris ma lance et vise un des plus gros cerfs qui s'effondre au sol, Octavia elle prit le deuxième gros mâle et le vise d'une flèche dans la tête

Clarke : joli coup t'a visé juste

Octavia : toi aussi tu n'a pas mal fait du tout

Clarke~jette un regards au guerriers~ occupez vous des cerfs on les ramène à Polis

Guerrier : sha ai kwin~s'exécute avec les autres~

Clarke : retournons aux chevaux

Octavia~y retourne donc~ franchement tu as bien pris ton rôle c'est dingue

Clarke : ça n'a pas été facile pourtant et parfois c'est toujours pas simple~prend les rênes de mon cheval~

Octavia~la suis avec le mien~ être Reine c'est pas une partie de plaisir je comprends mais tu t'en sors bien je trouve

Clarke : merci j'apprécie, le plus dur encore c'est d'être toujours surveiller

Octavia : Lexa envoi toujours un guerrier pour veiller à ta protection c'est normal

Clarke : je le sais bien et je comprend tout à fait seulement tu me connais j'aime mon indépendance

Octavia : oh je le sais bien oui et tu me connais aussi je suis pareil et heureusement on n'a quand même quelques moments de liberté

Clarke : comme tu dis heureusement oui

On fit une petite pause pour faire boire les chevaux et boire nous même avant de remonter à cheval pour rentrer à Polis, on prit notre temps faisant marcher les chevaux tranquillement

Clarke : au faite tu as des nouvelles de ton frère depuis la dernière fois ?

Octavia : non rien du tout, Raven m'a dit qu'il partait souvent d'Arkadia

Clarke : ah oui ? Tu pense qu'il pourrait avoir quelqu'un ?

Octavia : peut être bien mais avec qui je n'en ai aucune idée

Clarke : si il part en dehors du camp c'est que c'est une native

Octavia : je pense aussi oui, tu imagine mon frère avec une native j'aurais jamais cru ça possible

Clarke : cela prouve qu'il évolue et tant mieux si il trouve enfin quelqu'un qui sache le rendre heureux

Octavia : tu as raison mais j'ai quand même hâte de la rencontrer cette fille

Clarke : quand il sera prêt je suis sur qu'il te la présentera

Octavia : à nous tous voyons

Clarke : il commencera par toi tu es sa sœur, moi je pense qu'il attendra ce que je comprend

Octavia : c'est pas faux, de toute façon on verra bien c'est à lui de décider du bon moment

Clarke : absolument, je suis heureuse pour lui

Octavia : moi aussi, peu à peu les choses se font et même mon frère peut être heureux dans ce monde c'est pas trop tôt

Clarke : depuis le temps que tu lui répété je crois qu'il à compris~sourit~

Octavia : heureusement sinon je lui aurais répété encore et encore

~amusé~

Clarke : je te fais confiance pour ça oui ~rit~

Octavia : il à beau être têtue je le suis encore plus

Clarke : vous êtes tout les deux aussi borné l'un que l'autre

Octavia : et j'assume c'est bien d'avoir du répondant

Clarke : je suis bien d'accord

Je souris et c'est ainsi qu'on rentre à Polis de notre petite journée de chasse, une fois aux écuries on s'occupe de nos chevaux qui furent ramener dans leur enclos par ceux qui s'occupent des animaux. Je raccompagne ensuite Octavia chez elle avant d'aller moi même chez moi, une fois arrivé je me fis couler un bon bain et me déshabille avant d'entrer dans l'eau, qu'es-ce que j'étais bien à me relaxer ..

PDV Lexa

Après avoir marché quelques minutes j'arrive devant chez moi, j'ouvre la porte et entre à l'intérieur pour monter à ma chambre, j'enlève mon armure et la pose à sa place puis défit ma cape que je mis à coté. Je partis ensuite dans la salle de bain et y vit ma femme en train de se prélasser dans l'eau, elle est tellement belle je m'avance vers elle

Lexa : journée fatigante mon amour ? ~sourit~

Clarke : oh tu es là, un peu et la tienne?~sourit~

Lexa : ordinaire rien de particulier pour moi

Clarke : tu as été aux entraînements ?

Lexa : oui j'ai même fait le mien ça me fait toujours un bien fou

Clarke : je devrais m'y mettre demain ou après demain aussi c'est important que je reste bien entraîner

Lexa : tu n'a pas tort oui

Clarke : tu me rejoins ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : bien sur comment refuser une telle proposition~commence à me dévêtir~

Clarke : surtout qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais cette proposition ce serait dommage de tout gâcher

Lexa : absolument ~une fois nue la rejoins dans le bain~

Clarke~elle venue se caler dans mes bras~ tu verra tu sera vite détendue

Lexa : dans tes bras je le suis déjà tu le sais bien~pose ma tête contre sa poitrine~

Clarke : bien entendu ~sourit~ et même le grand Heda a besoin de moment de relaxation

Lexa : surtout en compagnie de la plus magnifique femme de cette Terre ~sourit~

Clarke : tu exagère un peu voyons, je suis loin d'être la plus belle de la Terre

Lexa : je ne connais pas toute les femmes de la Terre et je n'en ai pas du tout l'envie j'ai déjà celle qu'il me faut à mes cotés

Clarke : ce compliment me va droit au cœur

Lexa : je le pense vraiment

Clarke : je le sais et moi aussi j'ai une immense chance de t'avoir avec moi, je me le dis tout les jours

Lexa : nous avons beaucoup de chance toutes les deux alors

Clarke : énormément oui

Je me laisse aller à sa présence, à ses caresses, on est bien, on prend toujours un peu de temps pour nous, chaque petits instants est précieux, malgré le fait que je sois Heda et elle Reine nous arrivons toujours à avoir des moments à nous, c'est important autant pour elle que pour moi, rentrer d'une journée et retrouver sa femme est un réconfort dont je ne peux me passer. Après notre moment de sérénité dans le bain on finit par en sortir pour s'habiller et aller prendre notre dîner

Lexa : je dois te dire quelque chose

Clarke : ah oui ? C'est grave ?

Lexa : ce matin Indra m'a avertit d'un incident

Clarke : oh .. de quoi il s'agit ?

Lexa : un conflit entre deux villages, il faut que j'aille sur place pour intervenir clairement

Clarke : d'accord et quand es-ce que l'on part ?

Lexa : je pars demain matin, toi tu reste ici

Clarke : ah non je viens je suis tout aussi importante que toi je te rappel

Lexa : ce n'est pas la question tu n'a tout simplement pas besoin de venir cela me prendra à peine 2-3 jours, il faut que tu reste à Polis pour continuer à gérer la ville

Clarke : parce que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi

Lexa : parce que ce n'est pas utile, je t'en pris ne fait pas ta tête de mule ain Hodness~caresse sa main dans la mienne~

Clarke : tu es l'ai tout autant que moi mais d'accord je vais rester tu as de la chance que je t'aime toi~finit par sourire~

Lexa : tu me manquera aussi tu sais ~sourit~

Clarke : toi aussi forcement ~sourit~

Lexa : je t'aime avec ton petit caractère ~dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main~

Clarke : et moi donc ~aime ces petits geste de tendresse~

Lexa : je me suis déjà absenté pour quelques jours cela passe toujours rapidement et puis je sais que tu es bien entouré

Clarke : bien sur, d'ailleurs je voulais te parler aussi de quelque chose

Lexa : je t'écoute oui

Clarke : j'aimerais aller voir ma mère et mes amis à Arkadia, pour quelque jours

Lexa : je vois oui, quand ?

Clarke : en fin de semaine je pense, Octavia viendra sûrement avec moi

Lexa : vous ne partiriez pas que toutes les deux mais je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu y aille même si je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de moi trop longtemps

Clarke : tu viendra me chercher on fera la route du retour ensemble

Lexa : oui pourquoi pas je verrai cela alors

Clarke : voilà qui est dit, pour l'heure je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien surtout pour toi, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain

Lexa : tu as tout à fait raison il est l'heure

Je me lève donc de table et en compagnie de ma femme on partit à notre chambre, on se change ensuite pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans notre lit, je la pris dans mes bras, l'enlaçant tout contre moi, dépose un baiser dans son cou avant de nicher ma tête au creux de son cou

Lexa : je m'écouterai je ne te quitterai pas demain, je suis tellement bien ici avec toi

Clarke : je le sais mais comme tu m'a si bien dit le temps passera vite

Lexa : heureusement oui mais à mon retour c'est toi qui partira

Clarke : seulement pour quelques jours aussi

Lexa : c'est vrai oui, les séparations sont toujours dur à vivre

Clarke : mais les retrouvailles n'en sont que meilleures

Lexa : tu as tout à fait raison

Clarke : reshop hodness

Lexa : bonne nuit à toi aussi

Après un dernier baiser on ne tarde pas à s'endormir, tenant toujours Clarke dans mes bras, bercé par son odeur, je suis totalement dingue de ma femme. Le lendemain matin je me réveille à l'aube pour me préparer à partir laissant Clarke dormir même si je sais qu'elle sera là pour mon départ, une fois prête je sort de la chambre et rejoins Indra aux portes de la ville

Lexa : bonjours Indra, es-ce que tout est prêt ? Il ne faut pas trop tarder

Indra : Commandant, il reste juste quelque petites choses à faire les hommes finissent de charger les chariots et nous pourrons partir

Lexa : bien, tu as estimé à combien de temps pour nous rendre sur place ?

Indra : nous devrions y être en 3 voir 4 heures

Lexa : c'est correct, nous y resterons pas plus de 3 jours je veux réglé cette affaires rapidement

Indra : cela ne sera pas long, votre décision ne sera pas contesté et nous pourrons rentré

Lexa : bien entendu

Indra : je vais voir où en sont nos hommes pour le chargement

Elle partit rejoindre nos guerriers un peu plus loin qui finissaient le chargement, quand à moi je vis Clarke arriver avec mon cheval, je souris et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre les rênes de mon cheval

Clarke : tu ne compté pas partir sans me dire au revoir quand même

Lexa : bien sur que non je savais que tu viendrai avant mon départ

Clarke : tu as absolument raison

Lexa : plus vite je serai partit réglé cette affaire, plus vite je serai revenu

Clarke : tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

Lexa : certaine c'est une affaire banale de territoire rien d'important

Clarke : d'accord, tu va me manquer tu sais

Lexa : toi aussi mes pensées iront toujours vers toi

Clarke : les miennes aussi crois moi

Lexa : je sais oui, tu saura t'occuper j'en suis certaine

Clarke : je trouverai oui et puis j'ai toujours Octavia quand elle n'a pas de garde ou quoique ce soit d'autre

Lexa : c'est vrai aussi

Clarke : il est temps que tu es aille je crois

Lexa : tu as raison~passe une main tendre sur sa joue~ ai hod yu in

Clarke~sourit~ moi aussi, reviens moi vite

Lexa : c'est promis je fais au plus vite

Je l'embrasse avec amour avant de monter sur mon cheval et de rejoindre mes hommes et Indra. Après un dernier regard à ma femme je m'enfonce dans la forêt direction les villages où règne ce conflit, je n'aime pas laisser ma femme en arrière mais cette affaire devrait être rapidement traiter en espérant qu'il n'y est pas de complication ..


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien:) encore un nouveau chapitre comme tout les mercredi ^^_

 _Certains de mes anciens lecteurs n'ont pas dû voir que j'ai fait une suite car je n'ai plus de commentaires lol peut être que le 2ème chapitres va les avertir sinon je le ferais moi même:p_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

PDV Octavia

Je me réveille assez tôt comme à mon habitude, Lincoln est partit pour sa garde il y environ 1 heures alors je déjeune rapidement pour le rejoindre. Une fois prête c'est donc ce que je fis, il été avec Indra visiblement elle est sur le départ

Indra : Octavia tu tombe bien je disais justement à Lincoln

Octavia : pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Lincoln : Indra doit partir avec le Commandant pour une affaire

Octavia : c'est grave ?

Indra : juste un conflit entre deux villages mais qui nécessite l'intervention du Commandant en personne

Octavia : je vois oui et Clarke ? Elle y va avec vous ?

Indra : non elle reste à Polis

Lincoln : exactement et donc on doit prendre les gardes d'Indra en son absences

Octavia : toutes ?

Indra : vous verrez avec les autres groupes pour vous les partager ce sera plus équitables

Octavia : d'accord nous le ferons pas de problème

Indra : bien, nous devrions être de retour dans 3 jours au plus tard

Lincoln : tu peux partir sereine on se chargera du reste

Indra : je le sais oui je vous fait confiance

Sur ces mots elle partit rejoindre le convoi du départ, on prit donc pour parler avec les autres groupes de nos gardes, on se mis d'accord sur nos heures, Lincoln en prit une maintenant avec trois autres guerriers du coup j'en pris une pour la fin de journée et pendant ce temps je partis à l'écurie pour m'occuper de ma jument, Clarke apparu au bout d'un moment

Octavia : tiens salut quoi de beau ?

Clarke : oh rien je suppose que tu sais que Lexa est partit ?

Octavia : oui je suis au courant, Indra nous l'a dit juste avant de partir, Lexa n'a pas voulu que tu y aille avec elle ?

Clarke : elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas utile qu'on n'y aille toutes les deux

Octavia : elle a raison tu sais c'est juste un conflit à réglé, elle n'en aura pas pour longtemps, aller t'en fait pas tu va vite la retrouver ta Lexa chérie ~sourit~

Clarke : te moque pas ~sourit~

Octavia : moi ? Pas du tout tu commence juste à être en manque, soit gentille ne te jette sur moi hein ~amusé~

Clarke : je me retiendrai promis ~rit~

Octavia : merci bien ~sourit~

Clarke~va voir ma jument~ elle semble en forme

Octavia : c'est vrai mais ça devrait être pour bientôt

Clarke : je pense aussi oui~la caresse~ j'ai hâte de voir le petit ça doit être trop mignon

Octavia : tu m'étonne j'ai hâte de voir ça aussi

Clarke : tu ne veux pas en faire un à ta jument ?

Octavia : non pas pour le moment, Lexa t'a offert un autre cheval donc tu peux laisser ta jument au repas

Clarke : tu sais bien que tu en aurais un deuxième si tu me le demande voyons

Octavia : on verra plus tard promis

Je souris et reprend le pansage de ma jument, Clarke en fit autant avec la sienne, ensuite on passe au sien et à celui de Lincoln, ça nous pris deux bonne heures vu qu'on prit notre temps, puis on partit sur la plage tranquillement avant de s'asseoir sur le sable

Octavia : j'ai eu un message de Raven hier soir

Clarke : à quel propos ? Il y a un problème à Arkadia ?

Octavia : non t'en fait pas tout va bien, je lui ai demandé de faire sa petit enquête à propos des amours caché de mon cher frère

Clarke : oh je vois et alors elle à eut quelque infos ?

Octavia : quelques unes oui, par Monty et Jasper

Clarke : bah qu'es-ce que tu attend pour craché le morceau

Octavia : il voit bien une native c'est certain

Clarke : un clan en particulier ? Pas à Polis en tout cas on l'aurais vu je pense

Octavia : non ce n'est pas à Polis, d'après les garçons c'est un clan plus au sud

Clarke : je vois oui peut être le clan des océans

Octavia : le clan de Luna ? C'est possible oui

Clarke : on le saura que lorsque Bellamy voudra bien nous en parler, tu le verra quand on ira la bas, peut être qu'il se confiera un peu à toi

Octavia : peut être on verra bien je vais essayer de tâté le terrain mine de rien

Clarke : te connaissant j'en doute pas

Octavia : elle doit être spéciale cette fille pour avoir su conquérir le cœur de mon frère

Clarke : je l'avoue oui et tant mieux si il est heureux avec elle

Octavia : tu as bien raison

Clarke : et avec Lincoln ? Vous avez bien profiter de votre lune miel?~sourit~

Octavia : heureusement oui ~amusé~

Clarke : quand j'y pense c'était une chouette fête

Octavia : oh oui alors, pas aussi grandiose que la vôtre mais cela nous as suffit~sourit~

Clarke : bien entendu, c'était très bien ~sourit~

Octavia : on est heureux le reste importe peu

Clarke : je suis bien d'accord c'est le plus important

On finit par revenir au sein de la ville, Clarke repartit de son coté quand à moi je partis me préparer à ma garde qui n'allait pas tarder à être relevé. En effet avec Lincoln on s'est marier il y à peine 2 mois, on été unis au yeux de tous et surtout aux yeux de l'un et l'autre, maintenant je me sens vraiment complète

PDV Lexa

Cela fait deux bonnes heures que nous étions partit de Polis, Clarke me manque déjà mais mon devoir et mon statut reste une priorité. On fit une pause pour boire un peu rapidement puis on reprit la route nous n'étions plus très loin je ne voulais pas traîner mes hommes les savent. On finit par y arriver et je fus accueillis par les chefs de villages

Zethyr : Heda vous êtes venus

Behdy : nous sommes ravis de vous voir ici Heda

Lexa : j'ai été mise au courant de la situation et je suis venue trancher moi même la situation

Zethyr : la situation à changer Heda

Lexa : soyez plus précis

Behdy : des habitants de nos villages ont été tuer et nous sommes d'accord ce n'est aucun de nous

Lexa : où cela s'est produit ?

Behdy : au abord du port de pêche

Zethyr : nos pêcheurs sont revenu il y a trois jours et ont été tuer sans ménagements, tous, des deux villages confondu

Lexa : emmener moi sur place que je puisse voir les lieux par moi même

Cette affaire semble maintenant plus complexe que ce pour quoi j'ai été appeler à venir réglé, je suis donc les chefs de villages sur place, je pus alors observé attentivement ce qu'il peut y avoir comme indice avec Indra

Lexa : Azgeda ? ~la regarde~

Indra : ça ne ressemble pas à leur méthodes, ni même d'aucun clans c'est étrange

Lexa : en effet peut être une nouvelle méthode découverte

Indra : comment on été tuer les pêcheurs ?

Zethyr : nous n'avons pas vraiment retrouver des traces de blessures mortelles sur les corps

Indra : c'est vraiment étranges, vous avez encore les corps ?

Behdy : oui notre rituel commencera ce soir

Lexa : bien alors allons y

On nous conduit à la chambre funéraire afin de pouvoir voir les corps, j'en examine alors quelques uns pour voir leur apparence et en effet aucune blessures mortelle n'était visible au premier abord, mais ils sont forcement mort de quelque chose et je trouverai de quoi

Lexa : Indra fait envoyer un messager à Polis, notre voyage prendra plus de temps que prévu

Indra : bien, es-ce qu'il faut faire venir des renforts ?

Lexa : non pas pour le moment

Indra : ta femme voudra sûrement venir cette fois

Lexa : le messager lui dira qu'elle ne doit pas, et puis elle le sait très bien

Indra : tu connais son caractère quand elle a décidé quelque chose elle n'en démord pas

Lexa : je le sais mais en tant que Reine elle sait qu'en ce moment même sa place est à Polis

Indra : j'espère qu'elle pensera la même chose que toi Commandant

Elle partit pour envoyer le messager en ville, je suis consciente que ma femme voudra venir c'est même prévisible mais je compte sur sa raison et son statut pour comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à venir ici pour l'instant

PDV Clarke

J'ai passé pratiquement toute ma journée avec Octavia après le départ de ma femme, elle me manque déjà beaucoup mais elle sera vite de retour, il doit être aux environs de 15 heures alors je partis faire un petit tour au marché dans les allées principales

Ryder : ma Reine j'étais à votre recherche

Clarke : bonjours Ryder, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Ryder : un messager viens d'arriver de la part du Commandant

Clarke : où est-il ? ~inquiète pour ma femme~

Ryder : il vous attend dans le grand salon de votre demeure

Clarke : allons y alors

Ryder : je vous accompagne

Je partis donc en direction de chez moi avec Ryder à mes cotés, si Lexa envoie un messager c'est que tout ne se passe pas comme il faudrait j'en suis certaine. Une fois à l'intérieur je vais directement dans le grand salon où le messager m'attend

Messager : ai Kwin ~s'incline~

Clarke : chich op (parle)

Messager : Heda sen op kos oso sei strat jak op manatein, raunon laik frag op, Heda step op kamp raun (Heda m'envoie pour vous dire que l'affaire prendra plus de temps que prévu, des habitants ont été tuer, Heda doit réglé ça et rester sur place)

Clarke : ouyon klin ai gona ? (dois-je envoyer des guerriers ?)

Messager : no Heda seimbeda hod op(non Heda préfère attendre)

Clarke : dei eni ? (c'est tout?)

Messager : Heda gof in oso gyon op der(Heda ne souhaite pas que vous veniez là bas)

Clarke : mochof na op (merci tu peux disposer)

Le messager repartit et je m'assit sur l'un des fauteuil pensive, bien évidement je savais très bien que Lexa ne voudrait pas que j'aille sur place moi aussi mais d'un coté il y a quelque chose qui cloche de toute évidence

Ryder : je sais à quoi tu pense et je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée

Clarke : je suis la Reine je fais ce que bon me semble si je le décide

Ryder : justement tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi, tu es responsable de tes actes et de ton peuple, si Lexa veut que tu reste ici c'est pour une bonne raison

Clarke : si les choses se passent mal là bas elle ne me le dira pas je le sais très bien

Ryder : elle n'a pas dit que tout se passe mal sur les lieux elle a juste dit que cela lui prendrais un peu plus de mal c'est tout, ne te donne pas plus de soucis qu'il n'en faut je t'assure

Clarke : tu as sûrement raison je me fais trop de soucis mais c'est plus fort que moi

Ryder : Lexa m'a prévenu de ton prochain départ pour Arkadia, je pense que tu devrais y aller de toute façon cela te changerai les idées de revoir un peu tes amis et ta mère

Clarke : je le sais et puis rester ici à ne rien faire ne changera rien à la situation, je serai prévenue même au camp d'un éventuel problème

Ryder : bien entendu voyons

Clarke : alors maintiens mon départ pour le moment, si d'ici vendredi rien n'a changer alors je partirais

Ryder : bien ce sera fait

Clarke : merci Ryder

Je le remercie du regard avant de monter à ma chambre et de m'allonger un peu sur le lit, qu'il paraissait grand sans ma femme.. Cependant je reste forte, nous sommes les piliers de notre peuple et Lexa est en sécurité ce n'est qu'une affaire parmi les autres je ne dois pas m'inquiéter autant et essayer de me détendre

PDV Bellamy

Ce matin je me lève en bonne forme, depuis l'année qui viens de passé j'ai beaucoup changé je me sens un nouvel homme je dois dire. Une fois prêt je rejoins les autres au réfectoire pour déjeuner et m'installe à coté de Raven

Monty : salut mec

Bellamy : salut tout le monde, comment sa va ce matin ?

Jasper : nickel on va aider aux récoltes aujourd'hui

Bellamy : ah oui ? Je viendrais donner un coup de main alors

Raven : d'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai eu des nouvelles de ta sœur hier soir

Bellamy : ah oui ? Comment elle va ?

Raven : elle va bien, elle doit venir demain avec Clarke

Monty : trop bien ça fait un moment qu'on les as pas revu

Jasper : quelques mois tu veux dire, depuis le mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln

Bellamy : c'est vrai oui, tant mieux si elles viennent ça les changera de Polis

Raven : et tu es très contente de voir ta sœur ça fait plaisir~amusé~

Bellamy : bien sur que oui tu crois quoi ~sourit~

Monty : on te crois Bells ~amusé~

Jasper : attention elle est mariée maintenant ~rit~

Bellamy : c'est ma sœur bande d'idiot personne peut se mettre entre elle et moi~amusé~

Raven : on te crois ~sourit~

Jasper : aller les gens le devoir nous appelle

Monty : t'ai pressé d'aller bosser toi c'est nouveau

Raven : il est surtout ravis de voir Kelly hein ~amusé~

Bellamy : c'est qui Kelly ?

Monty : une jolie jeune fille qui dans la section agricole

Raven : et Jasper à craqué pour cette belle fleur ~sourit~

Bellamy : oh je vois, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire fonce mon gars

Je lui souris et on se finit nos verres avant de se lever pour aller comme convenu aider aux travaux de révoltes et c'est vrai que c'était sympa en groupe et sous le beau temps. La journée passe alors plus vit, la bonne humeur, on passe même la soirée ensemble et Jasper à inviter Kelly à se joindre à nous, elle est vraiment gentille et je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas insensible au charme de Jasper, tant mieux il mérite de revivre enfin une belle histoire sereine. Le lendemain ma sœur arrive comme prévue avec Clarke et une bonne dizaine de guerriers, j'accueille ma petite sœur avec joie dans mes bras

Bellamy : tu m'a manqué ça fait plaisir de te revoir~l'embrasse sur le front~

Octavia : je suis contente de te voir aussi Bells~sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue~

Bellamy : salut Clarke, alors vous venez passez quelques jours au camp pour changer d'air ?  
Clarke : salut Bellamy, oui on peut dire ça et pour vous revoir aussi

Octavia : alors où sont les autres ?

Bellamy : oh sans doute dans le hangar avec Raven

Octavia : qu'es-ce qu'on attend pour les rejoindre ?

Clarke : aller y je vous rejoins après, je vais d'abord aller voir ma mère

Bellamy: elle doit être dans son bureau

Clarke : d'accord merci

Octavia : à tout de suite

Je pars donc en compagnie de ma sœur en direction de l'entrepôt où se trouvent le reste du groupe, je trouve qu'elle est toujours aussi resplendissante

Bellamy : alors comment les choses se passe à Polis ? Et avec ton Lincoln ? ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est toujours autant le bonheur et à Polis tout va bien ~sourit le regardant~ et toi alors ?

Bellamy : quoi moi ?

Octavia : fait pas l'innocent je suis au courant, comment elle s'appelle la chanceuse ?

Bellamy : laisse moi deviner c'est Raven qui t'a mise sur le coup

Octavia : bingo ~rit~

Bellamy : j'aurais dû m'en douter~amusé~

Octavia : alors tu m'en dis plus ? ~sourit~

Bellamy : tu sais l'essentiel, c'est une Native, on est bien ensemble et pour le moment j'ai pas envie d'en dire plus ~sourit~

Octavia : et je te connais quand tu décide quelque chose tu n'en démord pas

Bellamy : comme toi ptite sœur, tu en saura plus au moment voulu c'est promis

Octavia : tant que tu es heureux avec elle c'est le plus important pour moi tu sais

Bellamy : oui je le sais et tu avais raison j'ai eu besoin de temps mais j'ai fini par rencontrer celle qu'il me fallait

Octavia : et une native en plus, toi qui les détesté au début finalement tu as su les comprendre

Bellamy : c'est vrai oui et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, allons voir nos cher amis qui doivent t'attendre avec impatience ~sourit~

Octavia : je n'en doute pas ~amusé~

Bellamy : ils vont tous te sauter dessus

Je ris devant la tête qu'elle fait, je sais qu'elle est contente de les voir, bien entendu dès qu'on entre dans l'entrepôt ma sœur fut de suite accueillit par le groupe avec joie, ça nous fait du bien d'être tous ensemble de temps en temps. On passe tout notre après midi à discuter de tout et de rien quand on attendit qu'il y avait du mouvement dehors alors on sort voir ce qui se passe, on vit Clarke avec sa mère et Kane visiblement préoccupé

Bellamy : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Abby : on n'a découvert des corps près de la rivière

Octavia : des corps ? Des habitants du camp ?

Kane : oui ils allaient mettre en place les arrivés d'eau pour les champs, comme ils ne revenaient pas on n'a envoyer des soldats pour aller voir ce qui se passer c'est là qu'ils les ont vu tous morts

Monty : mais ils sont morts de quoi ?

Abby : ils ont été tuer

Jasper : mais par qui ? On est censé être en paix avec les natifs

Clarke : ce n'est pas l'un des miens, vous êtes le 13ème clan on n'a aucune raison de vous attaqué et encore moins d'en tuer

Kane : c'est très étranges

Octavia : vous avez ramenez les corps ?

Abby : oui il sont à l'infirmerie

Kane : il n'y a aucune blessure visible mortelle

Clarke : comme pour les nôtres

Raven : pour les vôtres ? C'est à dire ?

Octavia : des habitants de Polis ont aussi été tuer de cette manière

Clarke : on n'a jamais vu ça et eux non plus en tant que natifs

Bellamy : ça veut dire quoi alors ?

Octavia : qu'on est attaqué par un peuple qu'on ne connaît pas

Clarke : et qui ont des techniques visiblement nouvelles de tuer sans se faire remarquer, c'est vraiment préoccupant

Kane : nous ne sommes plus à l'abri de rien en dehors d'Arkadia

Abby : je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité des habitants mais nous devons au plus vite trouver les responsables

Clarke : nous le ferons ensembles, je vais avertir Lexa que cela s'est produit ici aussi et que ça deviens important

Raven : on va la prévenir par radio alors ce sera plus rapide

Clarke : d'accord allons y

Abby : je vous accompagne

Je les regarde partir et me tourne vers les autres, la bonne humeur de l'après midi à disparu, maintenant tout les visages sont tendu, tout le monde se questionnent sur ce possible nouveau peuple sortit d'où ne sait pas où. Inquiet pour ma compagne je ne mis pas longtemps à aller prendre un cheval pour me rendre au plus vite à son village et m'assurer qu'elle aille bien...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui … alors vos avis ? Il se passe quelque chose de plutôt bizarre hein:p vous en serez plus par la suite bien sur mais pas tout d'un coup forcement il faudra être patient, bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine:)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello tout le monde et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre:) j'espère que vous allez bien et que cette suite vous plaira bien sur ^^_

 _On se retrouve en bas pour quelques mots, bonne lecture:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

PDV Clarke

Je pars avec ma mère et Raven dans la salle où été la radio, on se mit sur la canal pour contacter Polis, personne ne répondit dans un premier temps

Raven « Polis ici Arkadia es-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Abby :personne n'est à la radio visiblement

Clarke :la radio est dans notre maison normalement quelqu'un devrais l'entendre

Raven : je vais réessayer une autre fois

? « Arkadia ici Polis il y a un problème ? »

Clarke « Mira c'est Clarke, es-ce que Lexa est rentré ? »

Mira « oh c'est vous, non pas encore mais elle doit rentrée d'ici ce soir »

Clarke « je vois oui, tu lui dira qu'elle nous recontacte à son arrivée c'est important »

Mira « es-ce que c'est grave ? »

Clarke « je n'en dirai pas plus Mira, fait ce que je te dis s'il te plaît »

Mira « bien sur excusez-moi, je lui dirai »

Clarke « merci Mira tu peux y aller »

Mira « à bientôt faite attention à vous »

Raven~coupe la radio~ ça c'est fait

Abby : je vais demander à ce qu'on réunissent tout le monde, je dois prévenir notre peuple des possibles danger qui nous guettent

Clarke : d'accord mais je dois rester ici pour attendre Lexa

Raven : ça ira je te préviendrai dès qu'elle sera à la radio

Clarke : d'accord merci Raven

Raven : je t'en pris

Abby : allons y

Je suis donc ma mère dehors, on voit Kane et quelques soldats un peu plus loin, ma mère leur ordonne de rassembler tout les habitants du camp de suite alors ils s'exécutent. En à peine quelques minutes tout le monde fut réunit, ma mère prit donc la parole

Abby : s'il vous plaît tout le monde je vous demande votre attention je dois faire une annonce importante ~regarde l'assemblée~ bien, comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir, des corps en été découvert à la rivière, c'est pour cela que je dois prendre des mesures pour votre sécurité ~marque une pause~ tout d'abord personne ne sort du camp sans autorisation et seul, maintenant les sorties du camp seront exceptionnelles, ensuite la surveillance sera plus active, au moindre signes suspect ne tentez pas d'agir seul je suis vraiment sérieuse nous ne savons pas encore à quoi nous avons à faire ~les regarde~ je vous donnerais d'autre informations en tant voulu, dès que j'en serais plus sur la situation, merci à tous de m'avoir écouter, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations

Tout le monde fut un peu inquiet de cette annonce mais rassuré d'être quand même en sécurité au sein du camp. Repart avec ma mère et Kane à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche

Kane : maintenant que les habitants sont au courant il nous faut déterminer ce qui nous menace

Abby : c'est vrai mais comment procéder ? Envoyer des équipes ? Mais on ne sait pas où chercher

Clarke : pour le moment rien

Kane : rien ? Clarke nous ne pouvons pas rester à ne rien faire en attendant que les choses se passent

Clarke : vous n'avez pas le choix, je dois d'abord parler à Lexa avant de décider quoi que ce soit

Abby : elle a raison, on doit attendre, sans eux on ne pourra pas agir

Kane : admettons, alors on attend son appel mais quand ?

Clarke : elle ne doit pas tarder, ce soir au plus tard

Abby : d'accord on ne perd rien, le camp est sécurisé alors on attend que Lexa nous contact et ensuite on avise

Kane : bien tant que ça ne tarde pas trop

Clarke : elle fera au plus vite

Je m'assis avec ma mère, on essayer de comprendre ce qui se passé, personnellement je ne vois pas quel peuple peut disposer d'une arme capable de tuer aussi discrètement c'est étrange. Au bout de quelques heures Raven venu nous dire que Lexa été enfin arrivé, je me précipite sans tarder à la radio

PDV Lexa

Cela fait 3 jours que je suis ici et la situation n'a pas évoluer, on ne sait toujours pas qui est à l'origine de ce qui arrivé et nous n'avons aucun indice alors je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire je dois retourner à Polis et maintenant

Lexa : Indra !

Indra ~arrive~ oui Commandant

Lexa : sommes nous prêt à repartir ?

Indra : dans quelques instants nous le serons oui

Lexa : bien, ne perdons pas de temps il nous faut rejoindre la capitale au plus vite

Indra : que veut tu faire ?

Lexa : tu le saura une fois arrivée là bas

Indra : allons y dans ce cas

Je fis mes dernières recommandations aux chefs de villages puis partis à mon cheval, monte dessus et ordonne le départ immédiat. Le chemin de retour fut long , toute cette histoire me préoccupe, mon peuple est en danger et je ne peux rien faire, pourtant je me dois de protéger mon peuple à tout prix. A peine arrivé à Polis je me rends chez moi avec Indra quand Mira arrive vers moi l'air un peu inquiète

Mira : Heda ~m'incline~

Lexa : Mira, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu semble soucieuse ~la regarde~

Mira : je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important à propose de notre Reine

Lexa : Clarke ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est rentrée ? ~inquiète~

Mira : oh non elle n'a rien, elle est encore à Arkadia mais elle à besoin de vous parler au plus vite, elle vous attend à la radio dès que votre arrivée cela est important

Lexa : merci Mira, allons y Indra

Indra : bien Commandant

Clarke qui me contacte par radio de manière urgente cela cache forcement quelque chose, certes elle à une garde personnelle mais ce n'est jamais suffisant pour garantir son entière protection. Monte en vitesse dans la pièce réservé à la radio et m'en empare de suite

Lexa « Arkadia ici Polis es-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Raven « Polis ici Arkadia je vous reçois cinq sur cinq »

Lexa « Raven ? Où est Clarke ? Mira m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler »

Raven « c'est exact, je vais la chercher j'en es pour 1 minute » ~part la chercher~

Lexa « d'accord bien reçu » ~attend donc~

Clarke ~arrive à la radio~ « Lexa ? Je suis là »

Lexa « Clarke es-ce que tu va bien ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »

Clarke « oui je vais bien et toi ? Il s'est passé la même chose ici qu'au village où tu été »

Lexa « je vais bien rassure toi, quoi tu es sur ? » ~surprise~

Clarke « certaines, on n'a examiner les corps avec ma mère, c'est exactement la même manière que celle que tu m'a décrite »

Lexa « c'est pas possible » ~soupir~

Clarke « il faut faire quelque chose, on doit faire des recherches, des indices nous ont certainement échappés »

Lexa « pour le moment on ne fait rien, je vais convoquer tout les chefs de clans au plus vite afin de parler de cette affaires, pour l'heure tu reste à Arkadia »

Clarke « mais Lexa je .. »

Lexa ~la coupe~ « non tu reste là bas, Clarke je suis sérieuse, ne quitte pas le camp, tu viendra pour la réunion des clans pas avant et ne fait rien pour cette affaire tu m'entends »

Clarke « d'accord je reste ici bien sagement et non je ne ferais rien de stupide c'est promis mais toi aussi tu fais attention »

Lexa « je suis Heda Clarke »

Clarke « et moi je suis Reine alors ne joue pas à sa avec moi Leska Kom Trikru »

Lexa « sha ain Kwin, soit prudente c'est tout ce que je te demande »

Clarke « toi aussi, on se recontacte pour le départ de la réunion »

Lexa « d'accord on fait comme ça »

Clarke « ai hod yu in Leska » ~coupe le signal~

Lexa « ai hod yu in Klark » ~repose la radio~ Indra, envoie des messagers dans tout les clans, je veux que les chefs de clans viennent immédiatement à Polis

Indra : bien Commandant je m'en occupe de suite

Lexa : merci Indra

Je regagne mes appartements et change de tenue, en met une plus légère et enlève mes peintures sur le visage me passant un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ensuite je pars un peu m'entraîner cela me vide la tête et ça me défoule. Ma femme me manque et je m'inquiète pour elle mais pas question de le montrer, le plus important c'est cette réunion imminente

PDV Bellamy

Je suis parti depuis plus de 3 heures et pourtant cela me semblé des jours mais je finis par arriver au clan des mers. Je descend de mon cheval et ne perd pas une minute pour aller jusqu'à sa maison, sur place je demande à la voir, on me fait donc entrer et me dis t'attendre au salon, elle fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec deux guerriers

? : Bellamy quel plaisir de te voir

Bellamy : plaisir partager crois moi

? : que me vaut ta visite ? ~sourit~

Bellamy : pourrions nous parler en privée ?

? : oui bien entendu suis moi ~le fait monter avec moi~

Bellamy : d'accord ~la suis donc~

? ~attend qu'on soit seul pour l'embrasser~ tu m'a manqué tu sais

Bellamy ~l'enlace~ toi aussi tu m'a manqué et je vois que tu va bien alors je suis soulagé

? : pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? ~le regarde~

Bellamy : Lexa ne t'a rien dis ?

? : oh cette histoire de corps retrouver ? Si elle viens de me prévenir, elle organise une réunion des 13 clans pour parler de tout ça, mais c'est pour cette raison que tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

Bellamy : je suis venu pour voir si tout allait bien pour ton clan et surtout pour toi j'étais inquiet

? : il n'est rien arriver pour mon clan et moi je vais bien tu le vois, je trouve ça vraiment touchant que tu sois venu exprès ~sourit~

Bellamy : ça fait presque 8 mois qu'on est ensemble alors oui je m'inquiète pour la femme que j'aime c'est normal non ? ~caresse sa joue~

? : 8 mois ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé c'est fou ~sourit~ et je t'aime aussi tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec un homme avant toi

Bellamy : j'espère bien parce que je compte bien faire ma vie avec toi, si c'est ce que tu veux bien entendu

? : bien sur que c'est ce que je veux mais tu sais dans notre culture il nous faut être unis l'un à l'autre pour vivre notre vie ensemble au yeux de tous

Bellamy : c'est une demande ? ~sourit amusé~

? : non mais je veux que tu y pense ~le regarde amusé~

Bellamy : tu connais déjà la réponse de toute façon

? : c'est vrai tu accepterai ?

Bellamy : bien sur que oui parce que je t'aime ~l'embrasse avec douceur~

? : je t'aime aussi tu n'a pas idée ~y répond avec amour~

Bellamy : je reste avec toi jusqu'à ton départ pour Polis, je viendrai avec toi

? : tu es sur ? Ton peuple va s'inquiéter non ?

Bellamy : je vais prévenir Arkadia par radio ne t'en fait pas

? : d'accord alors allons le faire maintenant ensuite nous irons dîner

Bellamy : bien mademoiselle

Je la suis jusqu'à la radio où j'eus Raven et Octavia, je leur explique que je reste ici jusqu'à la réunion des clans à Polis et que je les rejoins là bas, qu'on se tiens au courant au moindre événement qui pourrait arriver, une fois tout ça convenu je coupe le signal et repart vers le grand salon où tout été prêt pour notre dîner

Bellamy : cela me semble très appétissant qu'es-ce que c'est ?

? : la chasse du jour, du cerf avec des légumes c'est un délice

Bellamy : je n'en doute pas ~sourit et goûte~ en effet c'est super bon

? : je te l'avais bien dit ~sourit~ vous ne mangez pas de cerf à Arkadia ?

Bellamy : non on ne chasse pas alors on élève des bovins pour s'en nourrir, je te l'avais jamais dit ?

? : peut être je n'en ai pas le souvenir mais maintenant je le sais ~amusé~

Bellamy : absolument mais ça me change vraiment ~sourit~ au faite tu crois que la réunion va être quand ?

? : dans les prochains jours, le temps que tout les clans arrivent à Polis

Bellamy : tu veux qu'on partent quand ? Polis n'est pas si long d'ici non ?

? : je pense que nous partiront demain dans la journée c'est vrai que Polis n'est qu'à 4 heures environs

Bellamy : d'accord ~sourit finissant mon assiette~

? : tu passe la nuit avec moi ? ~le regarde~

Bellamy : comment refuser, j'accepte avec plaisir ~sourit~

? : j'aime mieux ça ~sourit~

On finit tranquillement notre dîner puis on remonte à sa chambre, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y viens, ni même que je fais l'amour avec elle, on est bien ensemble et je suis prêt à m'engager avec elle sans hésiter. Le lendemain matin je réveille en douceur ma belle native, son sourire au matin c'est le plus beau des réveils

Bellamy : heya ~sourit~

? : hei ~sourit~ bien dormi ?

Bellamy : très bien et toi ?

? : à merveille surtout dans tes bras

Bellamy : m'en voilà ravi

? : la nuit été vraiment parfaite pour un Skaikru ~le regarde amusé~

Bellamy : ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Que tu n'en à pas eu assez ? ~amusé~

? : peut être bien ~rit~

Bellamy : le Skaikru va te montrer de quoi il est capable mademoiselle la Native ~rit~

? : j'attends de voir ça ~amusé~

Je la regarde vraiment amusé avant de l'embrasser avec tout mon amour, on passe une bonne partie de notre matinée ainsi à faire l'amour et être tout les deux simplement. Puis on finit par se lever et se préparer avant d'aller déjeuner quand même

? : il faut que j'aille organiser le départ pour Polis

Bellamy : je peux me rendre utile ?

? : oui si tu veux tu peux aller aidé à préparer les chevaux

Bellamy : d'accord j'y vais de ce pas, si tu as besoin d'autre chose n'hésite pas

? : d'accord j'y penserai ~l'embrasse~ aller file on se revoit tout à l'heure tu voyagera à mes cotés

Bellamy : bien entendu ~sourit~ à tout à l'heure

Je lui lance un dernier sourire avant de sortir de chez elle et d'aller rejoindre les hommes qui préparer les chevaux pour leur donner un coup de main, il y a encore 1 an je n'aurais sûrement pas bouger le petit doigt pour eux mais j'ai bien changer la preuve, tout à grâce à elle, la femme qui à su me redonner le goût à l'amour

PDV Octavia

Nous avons eus le message de Lexa il y a quelques heures, nous sommes tous attendu à Polis au plus vite pour la réunion des 13 clans, j'eus aussi mon frère par radio, je le pensais revenu mais non visiblement

Octavia « Bellamy ? Où est tu ? Je pensais que tu été rentré »

Bellamy « non finalement je reste ici, je suis au clan des mers »

Octavia « ah d'accord tu y reste longtemps ? »

Bellamy « non, comme Lexa à réunit les 13 clans au plus vite je partirais avec eux demain et on se retrouve à Polis »

Octavia « d'accord sois prudent tout de même »

Bellamy « toi aussi, à demain »

Octavia « à demain »

Je coupe le signal et sort pour rejoindre Clarke qui est dehors avec nos guerriers, elle parlait de notre départ pour la capitale, j'arrive donc à leur niveau et la laisse finir ce qu'elle a entreprit

Clarke : nous partirons demain en fin de matinée et je veux que tout soit prêt pour le départ, qu'ont ne perdent pas de temps

Guerrier : bien ma Reine tout sera prêt

Clarke : bien alors reposer vous pour ce soir

Guerrier : nous restons à votre disposition si besoin

Clarke : ce ne sera pas nécessaire ~me tourne vers Octavia~ tout va bien ?

Octavia : oui, j'ai eu mon frère par radio

Clarke : ah oui ? ~marche vers ma chambre avec elle~ il n'est rentré alors

Octavia : non il est au clan des mers et il va passer la nuit là bas, il m'a dit qu'il partirait avec eux pour Polis demain

Clarke : si il reste là bas ce n'est pas pour rien, si tu veux mon avis il est avec sa native c'est évident ~sourit~

Octavia : bah écoute tant mieux si il peut être avec elle ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai oui, allons manger et ensuite nous reposer une longue journée nous attend demain

Octavia : oui ma Reine ~amusé~

Clarke : n'importe quoi ~amusé~

Je la regarde d'un air amusé, quand nous étions entre nous le fait qu'elle soit Reine ne changer rien entre nous, c'est seulement en public qu'elle été ma Reine et non mon amie. On rejoins donc tout le monde au réfectoire afin de manger quelque chose, on discute pendant un moment aussi pour finalement finir par aller se coucher, autant être bien reposé pour demain. Le lendemain matin la pluie à fait son arrivée, de la pluie fine donc ça nous gênera pas trop, une fois prête je rejoins Clarke qui été avec sa mère et Kane

Abby : bon nous sommes presque prêt à partir, Kane je te laisse la gestion du camp en mon absence, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, toutes les procédures

Kane : je le sais très bien nous sommes en quarantaine personne ne sort et ne rentre du camp sans autorisation, fait moi confiance je sais ce que je fais

Abby : cette histoire me rend un peu nerveuse, je sais que tu connais mon rôle je te fais absolument confiance

Kane : tu peux bien sur, au moindre problème je te préviendrai

Abby : je te tiendrai au courant de la situation là bas aussi

Clarke : il est temps d'y aller maman

Abby : oui allons y

Octavia : tout nos hommes sont prêt

Clarke : bien alors partons, Kane au plaisir de te revoir

Kane : à bientôt les filles et bonne route

Octavia : au revoir Kane

Je pars à nos chevaux avec Clarke et Abby, une fois en selle on franchit les portes d'Arkadia avec nos guerriers et quelques soldats du camp, je mis ma capuche sur la tête pour me protéger de la pluie, je vis Clarke et Abby en faire autant, poursuivant notre route en direction de Polis, cette réunion allait nous éclairer un peu plus sur la situation, du moins nous verrons sur place

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ alors verdict ? les choses semblent avancer peu à peu .. et notre Bellamy amoureux d'une belle Native c'est mignon non ? Vous savez qu'elle fait partie du Clan de Luna mais qui es-t-elle ? Bref vous verrez tout sa dans 1 semaine gros bisous à tous ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjours tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi plutôt bien et il fait un beau soleil alors plage cette aprem ^^ Bref me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre:) on peut dire que l'action commence ici enfin vous verrez par vous même:p_

 _Bonne lecture à tous on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

PDV Lexa

Dès le lendemain de l'envoi de mes messagers, certains clans commencèrent déjà à arriver, bien sur je les accueillis tous dès leur arrivée bien entendu et ils furent conduit à leur quartier respectif le temps de la réunion. Peu de temps après je vois Luna arrivé à son tour et viens à sa rencontre

Lexa : Luna, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir mon amie

Luna : je te retourne le compliment Lexa

Lexa : je le sais bien ~voit Bellamy un peu plus loin~ qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Luna : oh il est avec nous ne t'en fait pas

Lexa : cela me surprend il devrait être dans son camp mais passons, pour le moment tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé alors suis moi ~sourit~

Luna : d'accord je te suis ~sourit~

J'ordonne à mes hommes d'emmener le reste de son clan à leur quartier alors que je m'occupe de Luna, la mène à mes quartiers personnelles pour que l'on parle un peu seule à seule

Luna : ta femme n'est pas là ?

Lexa : non elle est à Arkadia et avec ce qui se passe j'ai préféré qu'elle ne revienne qu'au moment de la réunion, elle devrait être là aujourd'hui

Luna : oh d'accord, en effet c'était plus sage d'attendre

Lexa : tu aura plus de détails lors de la réunion je tiens à tout vous dire en même temps, ainsi vous aurez tous les mêmes informations

Luna : bien sur je comprend tout à fait

Lexa~la regarde~ que faisais Bellamy dans ton clan au juste ?

Luna : il été de passage et comme il savait que son clan venait aussi ici il est venu avec nous et il pourra repartir avec eux

Lexa : Luna pas de ça avec moi voyons

Luna : quoi ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : Bellamy à une aventure avec l'un des tiens, je ne suis pas idiote il n'aurait pas été là bas pour rien, n'essaye pas de le couvrir, je n'y vois aucun problème nous sommes qu'un seul et unique peuple à présent

Luna : d'accord tu as raison c'est bien le cas et je l'accepte parfaitement, c'est une bonne chose que Trikru et Skaikru s'unissent

Lexa : oui bien entendu, tu veux dire qu'il vont se marier prochainement ?

Luna : oui j'en ai l'impression mais pour le moment bien sur cette histoire d'attaque étrange est la priorité de tous

Lexa : c'est une évidence ~la regarde~ tu devrais aller te reposer, le chemin pour venir ici as dû te fatiguer

Luna : pas tant que ça mais oui je vais quand même aller me reposer un peu ~sourit~

Lexa : alors à tout à l'heure ~sourit~

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à ces quartiers moi même avant de regagner les miens, monte à l'étage et m'installe sur mon balcon, j'ai vu sur les portes de la ville, la pluie n'a pas cessé depuis ce matin et cela ne cessera sûrement pas avant au moins demain. Je sais que ma femme doit être en chemin, elle devrait être là dans les heures qui suivent, il me tardent de la retrouver. C'est en fin d'après midi que Clarke arrive avec sa mère et Octavia, je sortis les accueillir poliment

Lexa : Abby soyez la bienvenue à Polis

Abby : bonjours Commandant, merci de votre accueil

Lexa : je vous en pris, je vais vous accompagner à vos quartiers, votre route sous cette pluie n'a pas dû être très agréable

Abby : en effet oui, je pense qu'une fois changée je me sentirai bien mieux ~sourit~

Lexa : je comprend oui suivez moi ~sourit~

Octavia : moi je vais rejoindre Lincoln ~part de mon coté avec les chevaux~

Clarke : je vous accompagne ~sourit suivant ma femme et ma mère~

Lexa : allons y

Je mène Abby à ses quartiers en compagnie de ma femme, on laisse alors sa mère tranquillement dans sa chambre et je ramène ma femme dans notre chambre à nous, à peine on fut entrer qu'elle se rue sur mes lèvres et bien sur je ne la repousse pas bien au contraire

Clarke : tu m'a manqué ..

Lexa : toi aussi tu m'a manqué hélas les retrouvailles devront attendre ~pose mon front contre le sien~

Clarke : juste quelque minutes alors ~ferme les yeux~

Lexa : oui mon amour ~sourit~

Clarke : je n'aime pas être loin de toi trop longtemps

Lexa : je le sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de moi très longtemps

Clarke~sourit~ vivement ce soir qu'on se retrouve un peu toute les deux

Lexa : nous avons la réunion à passé avant ~sourit~

Clarke : es-ce que tout les clans sont arrivés ?

Lexa : Azgeda est le dernier qui doit arriver

Clarke : je vois, Cara est toujours en retard, on dirait qu'elle aime se faire désirer

Lexa : certains clans les accusent d'avoir mis en œuvre ces attaques, la réunion promet d'être mouvementé

Clarke : alors allons affronter ça ensemble ~la regarde~

Lexa : oui ensemble ~la regarde et l'embrasse~

Clarke : cela nous aidera je l'espère

Lexa : je l'espère aussi crois moi

Je la laisse se changer avant qu'on ne sortent de chez nous, heureusement la Reine Cara et sa garde arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui nous permis d'ouvrir officiellement la réunion, je fis mon entrée dans la salle avec ma femme à mes cotés avant de prendre place

Lexa : bien, merci à tous d'être venu aussi rapidement, il s'agit d'une réunion importante, comme vous le savez tous désormais, une menace inconnue nous guette, certains des nôtres ont été retrouver morts d'une manière étrange, si nous sommes tous ici c'est pour clarifier la situation et trouver des solutions ensemble

Clarke : pour le moment il n'y a eu que 2 attaques mais aucun clans ne doit se croire en sécurité, il vous faut être attentif au moindre signe anormal, mettre en applications vos mesures de sécurité, sinon d'autres morts seront à déplorer je le crains

Clan 3 : mais nous savons qui est derrière tout cette histoire

Clan 5 : exactement nous le savons tous

Clarke : qu'es-ce que vous entendez par là ? ~les regarde~

Delano : Azgeda semble avoir trouver de nouvelle technique, visiblement la paix n'aura pas durer longtemps, comme par hasard ils sont les derniers à être arriver

Cara : comment osez vous accusé mon peuple ? Nous n'avons strictement rien à nous reprocher, nous sommes parfaitement en paix avec le traité

Clan 4 : ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous le trahirez

Cara : nous n'avons absolument rien qui pourrait expliqué la façon de tuer ainsi et vous le savez tous mais ici un seul clan pourrait être capable d'une telle chose

Delano : ce qui veut dire ? Quel clan pourrait faire preuve d'une telle chose hein ?

Cara~me tourne vers Clarke~ les Skaikru

Lexa : comment ose tu accuser ta Reine ? Les Skaikru font partie de notre coalition et contrairement à vous Azgeda ils nous ont jamais déçu ~le regard noir~

Cara : mais je vais me justifier, ils sont les seuls à avoir la technologie nécessaire, ils ont fait semblant de bien vouloir se prendre pour des Natifs mais visiblement ils ont bien monté leur coup

Abby : je vous interdit de nous accuser de la sorte, nous avons toujours été pacifique et cela depuis le depuis de notre arrivée, nous n'aurions aucun intérêt à tuer vous tuer alors que nous sommes tous unis

Clarke~m'approche de Cara~ c'est une accusation honteuse, êtes vous vraiment sur de ne rien avoir à vous reprochez ? Si vous tentez de retourner tout les clans contre les Skaikru c'est pour une bonne raison

Cara~la regarde droit dans les yeux~ je ne suis pas dupe et croyez moi si vous vous en prenez à l'un des miens je répliquerai sans aucune hésitation

La situation m'échappe assez rapidement, ce qui devait être une simple réunion devient un règlement de compte et des accusations qui fusent dans tout les sens, moi même je ne sais plus quoi penser avec tout cela

Lexa : stop ! Sa suffit! ~d'une voix dure et sèche~ les Skaikru ont certes une technologie plus avancée que la nôtre mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à l'origine de ce qui se passe

Clarke : attend ? Tu ne pense pas ? T'ai sérieuse ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : Clarke ce n'est pas le moment

Cara : votre Reine vous à épousé que pour être certaine de pouvoir faire ses coups en douce bien tranquillement

Clarke : c'est faux !

Clarke m'aurait épousé par simple intérêt ? Je ne peux pas y croire non seulement tout les clans s'y mettent et me font douter de mes propres choix.. non Clarke m'aime elle ne profite pas de moi …

PDV Clarke

Alors là je suis totalement abasourdis et surtout en colère, que les autres m'accusent encore je peux me justifier mais que ma propre femme en doute je ne peux pas accepter, je ne pris même pas la peine de dire un mot de plus, je sortis immédiatement de la salle, j'entendis quelqu'un me suivre et suppose que c'était Lexa

Clarke : laisse moi tranquille !

Abby : c'est moi Clarke ! Calme toi s'il te plaît

Clarke : maman je suis furieuse comment les choses en pu se retourner contre nous alors qu'on essaye de tous s'entraider et le pire c'est que ma propre femme doute de moi

Abby : écoute je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais elle est Heda tu le sais elle doit écouter tout ce que dis son peuple, les bonnes et les mauvaises choses

Clarke : nous sommes son peuple ! Je suis la Reine ! Et je me fais ouvertement accuser de traîtresse sans qu'elle dise un seul mot !

Abby : Lexa sait très bien que tu l'aime au fond d'elle et tu le sais aussi ma chérie, elle a juste un moment d'égarement compte-tenu de ce qui s'est passé

Clarke : ce n'est pas une excuse, elle m'a blessé, pour ce qui est de toi et des nôtres tu devrais les ramener à Arkadia puisque visiblement nous sommes l'ennemi désormais

Abby : Clarke voyons ..

Clarke : fait ce que je te dis maman

Je lui jette un dernier regard avant de regagner ma chambre, je commence à faire mes affaires toujours aussi en colère de ce qui venait de ce passer. Ma chère femme eut le cran de venir me rejoindre mais je ne décolère pas pour autant

Lexa : Clarke qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : ça se voit pas ? Je m'en vais c'est pourtant clair non ?

Lexa : tu ne peux pas partir comme ça c'est ridicule

Clarke ~la foudroie du regard~ ridicule ? Tu te fiche de moi là ?! Tu veux que je te rappel ce qui viens de se passer ?!

Lexa : arrête de me hurler dessus déjà !

Clarke : comment tu veux que je ne hurle pas après l'affront que tu viens de me faire ?! Toi ma femme !

Lexa : calme toi s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas mais comprend moi, dans mon rôle je dois tout envisager tu le sais très bien

Clarke : au point d'accuser mon peuple et ta propre femme de trahison ? Alors on n'a pas du tout la même conception de notre relation

Lexa : je n'ai jamais penser que tu ne m'a épousé que par intérêt

Clarke : oh que si, tu y a penser ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde avoue le

Lexa : à peine une seconde j'ai douté mais la réalité est vite revenu je te le jure

Clarke : le mal est fait, tu m'a vu comme une traitresse alors j'ai lutter de toute mes forces pour être avec toi, mon peuple est le tien et tu en douté ~la regarde~ je rentre avec ma mère à Arkadia et tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis

Lexa : ta mère ne compte pas repartir, elle n'a rien à se reprocher alors reste

Clarke : non j'ai besoin d'air laisse moi tranquille

Lexa : Clarke

Clarke : fiche moi la paix !

Sans un mot de plus je sors de la chambre sans même un regard envers ma femme, je quitte ensuite ma maison pour me rendre à l'écurie où je demande à ce qu'on me prépare mon cheval de suite, pour patienter je vais voir ma jument qui à eut son poulain il y a quelques jours seulement

Clarke : es-ce que tout va bien ? Pas de problème pour le petit ?

Jenks : non tout va parfaitement bien autant pour la mère que pour le petit

Clarke : tant mieux alors, vous ne les sortez pas dehors pour le moment, d'ici quelques jours et seulement par beau temps

Jenks : bien ~hoche la tête~ votre cheval est prêt et vos hommes aussi

Clarke : d'accord je viens de suite

Jenks ~retourne à mon poste~

Je caresse une dernière fois ma jument et rejoins mes hommes montant sur mon cheval, j'ai grand besoin d'air alors même pour une sortie comme celle là et surtout avec ce qui se passe je ne sortais pas seule, ma garde rapproché m'accompagne pour ma balade si on peut dire. Je pris le petit chemin qui mène vers la plaine, la longe tranquillement pour gagner les bois juste après, je marche au pas en pleine réflexion quand on fus pris en pleine attaque, je ne pus même pas me défendre je fus assommé et puis plus rien...

PDV Abby

La réunion à disons mal tournée, ma fille été furieuse contre Lexa et maintenant tout les autres clans sont convaincu que nous sommes des traîtres ce qui aggrave bien les choses étant donner la situation actuelle. J'ai essayer de raisonner ma fille mais sans succès, elle à besoin d'être seule ce que je comprend alors pour l'heure je regagne mes quartiers et y retrouve Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy

Lincoln : nous sommes au courant, la réunion ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu

Abby : c'est même pire que ça, Clarke voulait que je reparte mais il n'en est pas question, si nous partons cela prouverais qu'on n'a quelque chose à se reprocher alors je reste

Octavia : tu as bien raison de rester, les Skaikru sont innocent et ils le verront de toute façon

Bellamy : tout les clans ne sont pas forcément contre nous Abby, c'est Azgeda qui essaye de tout les retourner contre nous, si ça se trouve c'est eux les responsable

Lincoln : non ce n'est pas eux, même si ils le voudrais ils n'ont pas la technologie responsable de la mort qu'on n'a vu, Cara est certes arrogante mais elle tiens à la paix

Abby : elle a une façon bien spéciale de le montrer alors ~soupir~ je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger ces accusations

Lincoln : continue d'agir comme tu le fais toujours, tu n'a strictement rien à voir avec ses attaques, d'ici quelques jours déjà les choses se tasseront

Octavia : et nous aurons de nouveaux indices j'espère qui vont nous disculpé une bonne fois pour toutes

Abby : je l'espère aussi Octavia crois moi

Bellamy : Lexa va envoyer des équipes de recherches, du moins il faut l'espérer

Lincoln : elle ne restera pas à rien faire c'est certain mais pour le moment on ne sait rien de ce qu'elle peut décider, pour l'heure nous devons rejoindre Indra

Octavia : oui et bien sur on te tiens au courant

Abby : d'accord merci, je vais prévenir Kane quand même de ce qui se passe

Je pars donc en direction de la radio en compagnie de Bellamy qui m'accompagne jusque là bas, une fois arrivé dans la salle je contacte Arkadia, j'eus Raven et Kane, je leur explique alors la situation, comment s'est passer lors de la réunion, les accusations porter à notre peuple, cependant je leur assure que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire et donc que je reste ici afin de suivre les événements sur place et que je pourrais mieux nous défendre en restant à Polis. Après leur avoir dis que je les tiens au courant je coupe le contact et quitte la salle retournant à ma chambre pour ce soir

PDV Octavia

On laisse Abby avec mon frère, partant rejoindre Indra qui nous attendait sur le terrain d'entraînement, ce qui s'est passé à la réunion a vite fait le tour de la ville d'après ce qu'on n'a entendu

Indra : je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est produit

Lincoln : en effet mais ce sont de fausses accusations

Octavia : je connais mon peuple jamais il ne ferait une chose aussi horrible et puis il n'en aurait aucun intérêt

Indra : beaucoup de monde vont se poser des questions mais pas pour longtemps

Lincoln : en espérant que l'on trouve des indices qui feraient avancer les choses, quels sont les ordres du Commandant ?

Indra : aucun pour le moment donc on continue comme d'habitude, il est temps d'aller relayer les autres à leur garde dans la zone nord

Octavia : alors allons y, on n'a jusqu'à 20 heures c'est bien ça ?

Indra : exactement je vous laisserez continuer si le Commandant viens à m'appeler

Lincoln : bien entendu, ne t'en fait on sait parfaitement ce qu'on doit faire à nos postes

Indra : je le sais bien oui, allez ne traînons pas

Ryder : Indra il s'est passé quelque chose ~venant d'arriver vers eux~

Indra : qu'es-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Et où ?

Ryder : l'équipe de chasse été en chemin pour revenir à Polis quand ils sont tombé sur la garde personnelle de la Reine

Indra : en effet elle est sortit un moment et donc ?

Ryder : ils sont tous morts

Lincoln : mort ? Mais comment ? Et qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ryder : il y a eu un combat c'est évident mais ils sont mort comme ceux qui ont été retrouver chez les Skaikru et les deux villages Trikru

Octavia : alors vous voyez bien que c'est pas nous bon sang, mais Clarke ? Elle va bien ?

Ryder : elle n'était pas là

Octavia : alors ça veux dire que …

Indra : que la Reine a disparu

Je regarde Lincoln avec un regard inquiet, on ne sait même pas qui l'a enlever et encore moins où ils l'ont emmener, quand Lexa va savoir ce qui s'est passé elle va être folle de rage et surtout très inquiète ..

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors verdict ? La tension monte entre les clans, Clarke qui se fait enlever par ce mystérieux peuple inconnu et une personne qui reviens mais qui ? réponse prochainement:) dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ bonne semaine à tous:)_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjours à tous, voici une nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude ^^ j'espère que vous allez bien, ici le beau temps à laissé place à un temps gris je crois qu'il va pleuvoir c'est moche lol_

 _Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous informe qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je pars dans ma famille et je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire voilà ^^_

 _Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas :)_

 _Chapitre 5_

PDV Bellamy

Après qu'Abby ai contacté Kane, je la raccompagne à sa chambre et lui souhaite une bonne soirée, quand à moi je file en direction des quartiers de Luna

Garde : personne n'entre désolé, ce sont les ordres

Bellamy : alors dites lui que c'est moi, Bellamy

Garde : tu ne bouge pas ~y va donc et reviens~ c'est bon tu peux entrer

Bellamy : merci bien ~le regarde et entre~

Luna : c'est gentil de venir me voir

Bellamy : on est dans la même ville alors autant en profiter tu ne crois pas ?

Luna : je suis d'accord oui ~sourit et viens l'embrasser~

Bellamy ~sourit y répondant avec douceur~ et puis tu me manqué

Luna : toi aussi ~le regarde~ je suppose que tu es au courant de toute cette affaire, avec ton peuple

Bellamy : en effet oui ~soupir et va m'asseoir~

Luna ~viens à coté de lui~ tu sais moi je n'y crois pas, nous sommes en paix désormais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils feraient ça

Bellamy : je sais oui ~prend sa main~ nous sommes le dernier clan qui est entré dans la coalition alors forcément on n'est les moins crédible et en plus nous avons toute la technologie nécessaire, ça fait de nous les coupables tout désignés

Luna : hey ~passe une main sur sa joue~ vous êtes innocents, tu verra que les autres clans s'en rendront vite compte d'accord

Bellamy ~la regarde~ j'espère vraiment que tu as raison parce que je ne pourrais pas choisir entre les deux clans

Luna : tu n'aura pas à choisir je te le promet ~l'embrasse~

Bellamy : j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois avec moi, comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme moi ~sourit~

Luna : je me le demande oui ~rit~

Bellamy : tu veux que je parte peut être ? ~amusé~

Luna : à bien y réfléchir non surtout pas ~sourit~

Bellamy : j'aime mieux ça ~sourit~ tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi pour ce que tu m'a dis l'autre jour

Luna : à quel sujet ?

Bellamy : de notre union

Luna : oh tu sais rien ne presse, on n'est dans une passe assez tendu et puis tant qu'on est tout les deux c'est le plus important

Bellamy : je sais bien oui mais je tiens à te dire que je serai prêt, qu'importe le moment et surtout parce que je t'aime

Luna : oh moi aussi je t'aime mais tu sais si on s'unit tout les deux tu sera chef de clan avec moi, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit

Bellamy : tu ne me force à rien Luna, je suis prêt à tout partager avec toi, y compris ton rôle, si je peux t'aider je n'hésiterai pas, que cela soit dans les meilleurs comme dans les mauvais moments

Luna : je le sais depuis longtemps ~caresse sa joue~ pour l'heure on va se reposer et j'aimerais que tu reste avec moi

Bellamy : bien sur que je vais rester avec toi, et tu as raison on va passer une bonne nuit et demain on sera en forme pour affronter une nouvelle journée

Luna : c'est tout à fait sa oui

Je la porte comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit où je la pose en douceur, on se déshabille pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans les draps, je l'enlace tout contre moi et l'embrasse avec tout mon amour avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de m'endormir peu à peu en la gardant dans mes bras. Au matin je la sentis se lever ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux forcement

Bellamy : où va tu si tôt ? Tu me quitte trop vite ~sourit~

Luna : je suis une lève tôt en général tu le sais bien ~sourit~

Bellamy : oh aller reste avec moi encore un peu ma chérie que j'aime à la folie

Luna : bien tenté mais non mon amour ~l'embrasse~ promis on se rattrape ce soir d'accord

Bellamy : tu as intérêt je suis en manque d'amour

Luna : mon pauvre chéri, que je te vois pas avec une autre fille sinon tu me le payera ~amusé~

Bellamy : je n'oserais pas voyons ~rit~ et puis il n'y a pas plus belle que toi à mes yeux tu le sais

Luna : flatteur ~sourit~ aller reste encore un peu au lit mon chéri on se voit tout à l'heure

Bellamy : ça marche à tout à l'heure

Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, elle prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre, je me recouche donc pour un petit moment de plus, je la rejoindrais tout à l'heure

PDV Lexa

Après ma dispute avec Clarke je suis donc resté dans ma chambre pendant un moment, une fois qu'elle aura fait son tour et qu'elle se sera vidé la tête on en reparlera. Je sortis de ma chambre pour ma rendre dans celle d'Abby, je me doute bien qu'elle ne doit pas prendre très bien ces accusations ce qui est normal, je frappe donc à sa porte une fois arrivé

Abby ~ouvre la porte~ Lexa, que voulez vous ?

Lexa : vous parlez, de ce qui s'est passé

Abby ~m'écarte du passage~ entrez

Lexa : merci ~entre donc~

Abby ~referme la porte~ inutile de vous dire que toute ses accusations nous ont affecté et même malgré vos doutes nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher

Lexa : Abby je vais être franche avec vous, oui j'ai eu des doutes mais comprenez moi, vous avez ce qui se rapproche le plus à ce mode utilisé pour tuer et devant mon peuple je me dois d'explorer toutes les pistes qui s'offrent à moi

Abby : je comprend que votre devoir passe avant tout et je ne vous en veux pas pour cette raison mais pour ce qui est de ma fille, douté de son amour et de son engagement envers vous, Clarke à tout laissé pour vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de remettre tout cela en question sur de simples suppositions

Lexa : je ne veux pas parler de cela avec vous, je me suis déjà excuser auprès d'elle, mes doutes ont été balayé aussi rapidement qu'ils ne sont apparu, j'aime Clarke, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde

Abby ~la regarde~ je vous crois Lexa, seulement elle l'a vraiment mal pris comme vous devez vous en douter

Lexa : je le sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle aller prendre l'air pour réfléchir à notre conversation

Abby : elle vous en veux beaucoup mais elle reviendra elle ne peux pas être longtemps fâché je la connais, pour ce qui est du reste, je ne partirai pas de Polis, j'ai informer Kane de la situation alors je reste ici

Lexa : bien, vous avez raison sur tout je le reconnais, je dois vous laissez, passé une bonne soirée Abby

Abby : vous aussi Lexa, au revoir

Je sors donc de la chambre après cette conversation, la nuit été tombé maintenant et Clarke ne devrais pas tarder alors avant de la voir je pars au terrain d'entraînement afin d'y voir Indra qui été d'ailleurs avec Octavia et Lincoln, au moins ils entendront tous

Lexa : Indra je te chercher justement

Indra : à quel propos Commandant ?

Lexa : de mes instructions en raison de ce qui s'est produit, vous êtes bien sur au courant

Lincoln : oui en effet cela à fait le tour de la ville

Octavia : comment ne pas s'en être rendu compte, on est vu comme des traîtres c'est pas du tout agréable

Indra : Octavia

Lexa : non laisse Indra ~regarde Octavia~ je comprend ce que tu ressens et je t'assure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour trouver les responsables de ce qui s'est passé

Octavia : pourtant vous pensez que les Skaikru sont coupable

Lexa : non j'ai juste eu des doutes mais plus maintenant, je veux trouver les coupables et les faire payer

Lincoln : bien entendu, quels sont vos ordres ?

Lexa : il faut organiser des groupes de recherches, n'importe quel indice peut nous aider, les responsables ont forcement laissé quelque chose

Indra : nous allons nous en occuper dès que possible

Lexa : non maintenant c'est la priorité

Octavia : plus maintenant non

Lexa : tu conteste mes ordres ?

Indra : Commandant, c'est votre femme

Lexa : quoi ma femme ? Je sais qu'elle est sortie prendre l'air elle doit déjà être à la maison

Indra : non elle n'y est pas ~la regarde~ Ryder est venu nous avertir, lui et son groupe de chasse sont tomber sur la garde rapprocher de la Reine, ils sont tous mort, quand à la Reine elle est introuvable

En entendant ça je me sentis défaillir, je crois même que je suis devenue livide, ma femme aux mains de ces inconnus mon sang ne fit qu'un tour … Cependant mes réflexes de Commandant reprirent le dessus, si je m'effondre Clarke est perdu dans tout les cas

Lexa : Indra envoi de suite des équipes fouiller les lieux et les environs de ce qui s'est passé, je veux un rapport au plus vite

Indra : bien je m'en occupe ~part~

Lexa : Lincoln va avec Octavia dans la zone de recherche, essayer de pisté leur traces

Lincoln : bien nous y allons

Octavia : attendez il faut prévenir Abby

Lexa : je m'en occuperai mais vous allez ici maintenant

Octavia : d'accord

Lincoln : viens Octavia ~l'emmène avec moi~

Quand à moi je garde mon sang froid et part pour rassembler les chefs de Clans afin de les prévenir de ce qui viens de se passé et de la disparition de la Reine, ils m'aideront dans les recherches, de toute façon ils n'auront pas le choix je suis Heda et ils feront ce que j'ai décidé. Ma nuit fut tout sauf calme, être là sans pouvoir faire quoi ce soit me rend folle de rage, au matin je vis Luna me rejoindre alors que je m'entraîne avec ferveur

Luna : eh bien tu es bien nerveuse ce matin, quelque chose t'a contrarié j'en suis sur vu l'énergie que tu met dans tes coups

Lexa : en effet je suis très contrarié mais pas pour ce que tu peux imaginer

Luna : oh je vois Clarke est toujours fâché contre toi alors, je suis sur qu'elle se calmera voyons

Lexa : Clarke à été enlever Luna, hier elle est sortie de la ville et elle n'est jamais revenue, notre ennemi la détiens maintenant ~lance mon épée toujours aussi en colère~

Luna : oh Lexa je savais pas .. mais c'est horrible qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lexa : sa garde personnelle à été tuer sans scrupule et elle enlever sans doute sans ménagement

Luna : on la retrouvera, si tu as réuni les clans ?

Lexa : la réunion est dans deux heures

Luna : on ne lâchera pas l'affaire, on va les retrouver ceux qui ont oser nous attaquer de la sorte

Lexa : nous n'avons rien Luna, on ne sait même pas où chercher nous n'avons aucun indice, aucune piste, rien du tout

Luna : c'est eux qui se manifesteront si ils ont Clarke, ce n'est pas pour rien, crois moi on la retrouvera et on leur fera payer pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis

Lexa : c'est ce que je veux, jus drein jus daun

Bien sur je suis inquiète pour ma femme, mais au fond de moi je sens qu'elle n'est pas morte, qu'elle tiens le coup, je la trouverai et je tuerai tout ceux qui sont responsables de notre malheur, parole de Heda

PDV Clarke

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je fus éblouie par la lumière, j'étais un peu sonné mais ça allait, je me souvenu de l'attaque et je me redresse en vitesse mais réalise que j'étais enfermé dans une sorte de chambre mais impossible de sortir

Clarke : ouvrez moi ! Je sais que vous m'entendez alors venez ! Je ne suis pas là pour rien ! Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?!

Je peste un bon moment contre la porte, en profanant tout un tas d'insultes mais personne ne venu avant au moins deux bonnes heures et encore, de plus ce n'était qu'un garde on dirait bien

Clarke : dis moi ce que je fais ici, où le responsable ?

Garde : je n'ai rien à vous dire

Clarke : ne joue pas à sa avec moi

Garde : je ne fais que mon travail

Clarke : laisse moi sortir d'ici alors

Garde : arrête de t'agiter et tu aura ce que tu veux

Clarke : qu'es-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Garde : ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demandé, un conseil soit patiente et surtout tiens toi à carreaux

Clarke : mais pourquoi ? Attend !

Mais trop tard il été déjà sortit de la pièce sans que je puisse le suivre, cependant je pus l'observer le temps qu'il soit là, leur manière de se vêtir été un mélange entre Skaikru et Trikru, j'ai jamais vu un peuple comme celui là, le pire c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pas je suis, sans doute assez loin de Polis... Quand je pense que je me suis disputé avec Lexa et que je la reverrais peut être plus jamais … la bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis encore envie, c'est donc qu'ils veulent des informations, mais la mauvaise c'est que je leur dirai rien et donc qu'ils me tueront parce que je ne leur servirai plus à rien. Plusieurs jours passèrent encore sans que la situation ne change, juste toujours ce garde qui m'apporter de quoi manger et boire tout les jours

Clarke : franchement qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Personne ne viens alors à quoi je sers ?

Garde : je t'ai dis d'être patiente, tu auras très bientôt les réponses à tes questions

Clarke : j'en es assez d'être enfermé ici

Garde : je ne peux rien pour toi

Clarke : laisser moi sortir même accompagner je m'en contre fiche mais je ne suis pas un animal

Garde : je ne peux pas, notre responsable ne devrait pas tarder alors prend ton mal en patience comme je te l'ai dit

Clarke : elle est pas mal celle là sérieux

Et le voilà repartit, non mais il me prend pour qui ? Ils savent qui je suis au moins ? Visiblement non puisque personne ne semble venir me parler de la raison pour laquelle je suis retenu prisonnière ici. Le sois disant responsable fit son entrée une bonne demi heure plus tard et quand je vis qui c'était j'en fus absolument abasourdi...

PDV Abby

Cela fait plusieurs jours que ma fille a disparu et mon inquiétude est toujours la même, le conseil à beau avoir été réuni et des mesures de recherches faite, rien n'a évolué, ce qui me désespère au plus haut point, je décide donc d'aller parler à Lexa et me dirige vers chez elle avant de demander à lui parler et d'être reçue

Lexa : Abby, vous avez demandez à me parler ?

Abby : en effet oui, pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour ma fille ?

Lexa : comment ça ? J'ai déjà tout mis en œuvre pour elle

Abby : ce n'est pas assez la preuve, on ne l'a pas encore retrouver alors bouger les choses sinon je m'en occuperai

Lexa : ah oui ? Et que ferez vous de plus ?

Abby : j'irais la chercher moi même

Lexa : cela ne mènerai à rien et vous le savez très bien, où iriez vous chercher ? Vous ne savez absolument pas alors ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je fais tout mon possible pour retrouver ma femme, car oui elle n'est pas seulement votre fille c'est aussi la Reine de tout un peuple et ma femme, celle que j'aime alors maintenant arrêter de ne penser qu'à votre moral, je vous apprécie Abby mais n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ~la regarde avec dureté~

Abby ~soupir~ excusez moi, je sais que vous tenez à ma fille, seulement être ici sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider me rend folle

Lexa : je suis tout aussi inquiète et folle de rage mais je me dois de continuer à diriger mon peuple tout en la cherchant, vous n'imaginez pas les débordements que cela pourrait occasionner si je venais à laisser aller mes émotions

Abby : je m'en doute oui, je me suis emporté ~soupir~ je vais vous laisser

Lexa : vous serez mise au courant de la moindre avancé dans cette affaire

Abby : merci bien

Je ressortis du salon puis de la maison, cette discussion n'a mener à rien du tout, je rejoins les autres dehors devant nos quartiers, visiblement eux non plus n'ont rien de plus

Octavia : des nouvelles d'Arkadia ?

Abby : non aucune, j'ai eu Kane hier et ils n'ont rien trouvé, leur recherches ne mènent nul part tout comme ici

Lincoln : il ne faut pas désespérer vous savez personne n'abandonnera les recherches

Abby : j'ai parlé à Lexa et elle ne fera rien de plus elle me l'a dit, je pense que je vais rentré au camp et chercher moi même avec Kane

Octavia : cela ne t'avancera à rien, même si tu cherche par toi même tu ne trouvera rien de plus que nous et je crois que tu le sais autant que nous

Bellamy : elle à raison Abby, nous sommes tous inquiet pour Clarke mais hélas seuls ceux qui l'ont enlever peuvent nous donner des indices et pour cela il faut qu'ils nous contactent

Lincoln : c'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'ai pas encore fait

Bellamy : si ils l'ont enlever ce n'est pas pour rien alors ils se manifesteront

Abby : j'espère que tu as raison ..

Octavia : j'en suis sur aussi, ils l'ont c'est pour une raison et donc elle est vivante

Lincoln : je suis d'accord oui, nous repartons dès la fin d'après midi pour faire de nouvelles recherches

Octavia : dans une zone plus grande c'est vrai

Bellamy : avec un peu de chance cela payera

Abby : c'est peu probable mais espérons le oui

C'est là que nous attendions du mouvement vers les portes de la ville alors ni une ni deux on se rend vite sur place afin de savoir ce qui s'y passe, Indra et Ryder été présent également

Octavia : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Indra : ce cheval à été retrouver à 500 mètres, ce n'est pas l'un des nôtre, il n'a pas attiré notre attention mais Ryder à repéré un message accroché à sa bride

Lincoln : un message ? De qui ?

Ryder : de nos ennemis sans aucun doute

Abby : comment vous pouvez en être certain ?

Ryder : parce que ceci été accroché avec

Il me montre alors un pendentif et pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui que Lexa à fait faire et à ensuite offert à Clarke, il est unique et donc je suis sur c'est le sien aucun doute possible, ce message peut être notre seule chance de sortir ma fille de tout cela, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ alors vos réactions ? maintenant tout le monde est au courant de l'enlèvement de Clarke, à votre avis es-ce qu'il y aura une réponse à ce message ? Et qui Clarke peut t'elle revoir après tout ce temps ? Réponse dans 2 semaines car je le rappel pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, on se revoit donc le 25 bisous à tous ^^_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjours à tous j'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Moi oui en tout cas me revoilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre:)_

 _Vous avez vu le dernier épisode de la série ? J'ai adoré ! Et puis Lexa enfin de retour comme il se doit elle est sublime:3 son final est digne d'elle enfin un belle mort si on peut dire ^^_

 _Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture, une petite surprise vous attend peut être même deux et j'espère que cela plaira on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

PDV Octavia

Cette fois c'est certain ils veulent quelque chose de nous, le collier de Clarke en est la preuve, tout le monde l'a reconnu d'ailleurs, je tourne la tête vers Indra qui saisit le message apporté en même temps

Lincoln : qu'es-ce que le message dit ?

Indra : Partez de vos Terres et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, Restez et c'est votre Reine qui en payera le prix, vous avez 3 jours

Octavia : ils nous menacent alors qu'on ne sait même pas qui ils sont c'est complètement dingue

Abby : il faut faire ce qu'ils disent sinon ils vont faire du mal à Clarke

Indra : ce n'est que du bluff, pour le moment nous ne faisons rien et nous allons en parler au Commandant c'est elle qui décidera ce que nous devrons faire

Bellamy : 3 jours c'est court pour s'organiser, peut être qu'ils disent ça pour nous faire peur mais d'un autre peut être qu'ils mettront leur menace à exécution

Abby : il n'en est pas question

Octavia : allons prévenir Lexa, plus vite nous lui dirons, plus vite on saura quoi faire

Lincoln : absolument allons y sans traîner

C'est d'un pas plutôt hâtif qu'on se rend jusqu'aux appartements de la Commandante, on demande aussitôt à la voir pour l'informer de ce qui viens de se produire, elle nous fit entrer de suite bien sur, elle doit se douter que cela à un rapport avec Clarke

Lexa : qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Cela semble important

Indra : nous devons d'avoir un message, cela concerne votre femme

Lexa : que dit ce message ?

Octavia : ils veulent qu'ont parte de la ville au plus tard dans 3 jours sinon ..

Lincoln : sinon c'est Clarke qui en fera les frais Commandant

Lexa~réfléchit sur le coup~ Je ne vais pas céder à de simple menace

Abby : comment tu peux prendre le risque qu'ils fassent du mal à Clarke , c'est ta femme bon sang !

Indra : ne vous adressez pas à votre Heda sur ce ton

Abby : quand la vie de ma fille est en jeu je m'en contre fiche qu'elle soit Heda ou non

Lexa : ça suffit, oui je suis Heda et il n'est pas question que je me montre faible pour mon peuple, la vie de ma femme est toute aussi importante et je ne compte pas la laisser aux mains de mes ennemis, alors laissez moi faire mon travail et sortez d'ici si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder votre sang froid

Abby : tu as intérêt à honorer tes vœux ~la regarde et préfère sortir~

Bellamy : je vais lui parler ~sort aussi la suivant~

Indra : il y avait ceci avec le message ~lui donne le collier~

Lexa ~prend le collier~ je vais leur renvoyer un message

Indra : mais nous ne savons pas où l'envoyer

Lexa : là où vous l'avez trouver, je vous le fait parvenir rapidement, maintenant sortez

Indra : bien Commandant

On suit Indra en dehors de la maison, je suis sur qu'au fond ce message l'a affecter mais qu'elle ne fait rien paraître bien entendu, maintenant il faut attendre son message et l'envoyer au plus vite à nos ennemis

PDV Lexa

Maintenant que j'ai son collier entre les mains je sais que la menace est vraiment réel, je dois la sortir de cette situation et le plus rapidement possible, je pars dans ma chambre afin de rédiger le message que je compte leur envoyer, après ça je fais revenir Indra

Lexa : le message est prêt, je compte sur toi pour aller l'apporter immédiatement

Indra : je m'en occupe de ce pas Commandant

Lexa : merci Indra et tenez moi au courant de leur réponse

Indra : bien entendu ~sort rapidement avec le message~

Luna ~entre peu après~ je viens d'apprendre pour le message

Lexa : je suppose que cela à fait le tour de la ville maintenant ~serre le collier dans ma main~

Luna ~pose une main sur son épaule~ je sais que tu es inquiète et c'est normal c'est ta femme

Lexa : si elle est là bas c'est ma faute, elle risque de mourir par ma faute

Luna : ce n'est pas ta faute voyons pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lexa : parce que c'est la vérité Luna, si je n'avais pas eu ces doutes, même quelques secondes, on ne se serait pas disputé et elle ne serait pas sortit de la ville, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, elle serait là et en sécurité

Luna : tes doutes été légitimes mais tu as vite oublier ça, maintenant c'est fait et il faut trouver une solution voilà tout

Lexa : je leur es renvoyer un message, je veux les rencontrer et leur parler pour trouver une solution mais je ne sais pas si ils seront de cet avis

Luna : c'est possible mais au moins tu aura essayer la voix pacifique, si ça ne marche pas alors on en viendra à la force

Lexa : bien entendu mais ça risquerai encore plus la vie de Clarke, si seulement ils n'avaient pas apparu les choses seraient calme

Luna : on n'a toujours vaincu nos ennemis, on le fera aussi cette fois et tout redeviendra calme, nos vies continuerons et seront encore plus belle

Lexa : tu dis ça par rapport à Bellamy

Luna : comment sa ?

Lexa : j'ai bien vu que vous étiez ensemble même si tu m'a dis le contraire l'autre jour tu ne l'a pas dit clairement mais j'ai compris

Luna : c'est vrai tu as raison, tu es mon amie alors je te le dis oui nous sommes ensemble et depuis quelques mois déjà

Lexa : si tu es avec lui c'est qu'il doit être à la hauteur de ton caractère ~amusé~

Luna : hey!~lui tape l'épaule~

Lexa : non vraiment je suis contente pour toi ~sourit~

Luna : merci ~sourit~ une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminer on va se marier

Lexa : c'est la suite logique des choses oui ~sourit~

Luna : il a accepter sans hésiter, il est prêt à tout pour moi je trouve ça vraiment trop beau

Lexa : tu as trouver celui qu'il te faut

Luna : tout comme toi, votre relation avec Clarke est unique et forte

Lexa : j'aimerais qu'elle soit là ~soupir~ peu avant ces événements nous avions parler d'avoir un enfant

Luna : c'est vrai ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, plein d'enfants seraient heureux d'être adopté

Lexa : non pour notre premier du coup on veut que Clarke le porte, on veut partager cette expérience toutes les deux

Luna : oh je vois, vous vous voulez utilisé la technologie des Skaikru ? Parce que forcément ta femme ne va pas se donner à un homme pour ça

Lexa : bien sur que non aucun homme ne pose les mains sur ma femme quelle question, et en effet nous utiliserons leur moyens à eux, une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie

Luna : c'est vrai en attendant sauvons ta femme et combattons ensemble contre nos ennemis

Lexa : tu as raison les 13 clans sont unis et nous y arriverons, pour l'heure nous avons une réunion du conseil

Luna : absolument allons y

On sort donc de ma demeure, directement la salle du conseil, j'ai réunis les chefs des 13 clans afin de les mettre au courant pour le message même si je pense qu'il sont déjà au courant, cependant nous devons en parler rapidement afin qu'ils soient informé de mes attentions et de mes décisions

PDV Bellamy

Luna venait de partir voir Lexa et ensuite je sais qu'elle à une réunion du conseil alors j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, c'est pourquoi je sortis de la maison pour me rendre aux portes de la ville, j'y vis ma sœur avec Lincoln

Lincoln : salut Bellamy

Octavia : salut frérot

Bellamy : salut vous deux ~serre la main de Lincoln et fait un bisou à ma sœur~ alors votre garde ?

Lincoln : toujours rien mais on ne lâche rien, peut être que le message du Commandant fera avancer les choses

Bellamy : le message ?

Octavia : Lexa à répondu au message qu'ils nous ont envoyer, en espérant qu'ils auront une réponse favorable

Bellamy : et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Lincoln : alors on en viendra au grand moyen

Bellamy : Clarke serait encore plus en danger

Octavia : c'est pour sa qu'on n'a plus qu'a attendre leur réponse en espérant que les choses se passent bien même si on se fait pas d'illusion

Lincoln : c'est vrai oui, bon moi je file, a plus tard Bellamy ~embrasse ma femme et part~

Bellamy : à plus Lincoln

Je partis avec ma sœur, on marche tranquillement vers chez elle, on n'entre ensuite pour se poser dans le salon à boire un petit quelque chose

Octavia : ça fait du bien de se rafraîchir

Bellamy : surtout après ta garde

Octavia : tu l'a dis ~sourit~

Bellamy : alors avec Lincoln ? La suite des choses ?

Octavia : qu'es-ce que tu entend par là ?

Bellamy : après le mariage en toute logique un bébé arrive

Octavia : Bells je t'en pris on n'a le temps pour ça, on n'est des guerriers avant tout et je me sens pas prête à avoir un bébé de toute façon ~sourit~

Bellamy : tu n'a pas tort tu es encore jeune tu as le temps, Lincoln est du même avis ? ~sourit~

Octavia : oui il dit qu'on n'a le temps aussi alors tu vois tout va bien, et toi alors ?

Bellamy : quoi moi ? ~la regarde~

Octavia : bah avec ta belle native voyons, à ce que j'ai compris c'est Luna, une chef de clan tu as bien choisi ~amusé~

Bellamy : qu'es-ce que tu veux je suis tomber amoureux voilà tout ~amusé~ et j'aime sincèrement Luna elle est fantastique ~sourit~

Octavia : je la connais un peu et c'est vrai qu'elle est super gentille, vous êtes bien ensemble et tant mieux vraiment

Bellamy : merci ptite sœur, tu sais on a prévu de se marier dès que les choses se calmeront

Octavia : wouah c'est génial ~sourit ravie~

Bellamy : oui mais en attendant j'ai l'impression qu'une guerre se profile devant nous

Octavia : nous verrons, quoi qu'il en soit nous nous battrons

Bellamy : je le sais oui ~soupir~ la priorité c'est Clarke, il faut la sortir de là

Octavia : pour le moment nous n'avons pas de plan, pas tant qu'on n'a pas de réponse à notre message

Bellamy : c'est vrai on avisera, tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Octavia : oui, Raven m'a dit qu'ils devraient pas tarder à venir à Polis, pour quelques jours au moins

Bellamy : ça les changera d'air c'est vrai et ça fait plaisir de les voir

Octavia : c'est aussi mon avis, ils ne supportent pas de rester à ne rien faire, à Arkadia ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus

Bellamy : ici non plus de toute façon alors qu'ils soient ici ou là bas ça ne changera rien

Octavia : c'est ce que j'ai dis à Raven, c'est pour ça qu'elle viendra avec Monty et Harper, Jasper viendra peut être avec sa chérie ~sourit~

Bellamy : ah je vois c'est chouette ça ~sourit~

Octavia : il paraît qu'ils s'entendent à merveille

Bellamy : c'est vrai je les ai vu ensemble deux trois fois et ils vont vraiment bien tout les deux

Octavia : Kelly c'est sa ?

Bellamy : tout à fait tu verra elle est super sympa

Octavia : je n'en doute pas ~sourit~

Bellamy : bon en attendant le résultat de la réunion on va faire un tour ? Sinon on va tourner en rond

Octavia : très bonne idée

On part donc en direction de l'écurie d'abord, je m'occupe avec ma sœur des juments, la sienne et celle de Clarke, ensuite on part vers la forêt, allant voir les environs, tout est calme, donc on repart vers les terrains d'entraînements et on n'y vit les seconds en plein combat, du coup on reste là pour regarder et attendre les décisions

PDV Clarke

J'ai les yeux grand ouvert, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve là, oui ça doit être le cas, je rêve littéralement, en faite je crois qu'il à fallut qu'elle parle pour que je revienne à la réalité

? : alors on se souviens de moi Clarke ?

Clarke : c'est impossible …

? : pourtant je suis bien là devant toi et envie

Clarke : tu es morte je l'ai vu

? : oh c'est une longue histoire

Clarke : pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?

? : nous voulons vos terres et en détenant la Reine on n'a une arme ultime

Clarke : comment tu peux faire ça ..~la regarde incompréhensible~

? : ne me regarde pas ainsi ce n'est pas moi qui est pris la décision de t'enlever

Clarke : mais tu y a penser et tu leur a soufflé l'idée

? : indirectement oui sûrement

Clarke : tu dénonce ton propre peuple

? : ce sont eux mon peuple Clarke

Clarke : c'est faux et tu le sais très bien

? : je leur dois tout, tu aurais fait la même chose

Clarke : j'aurais préféré mourir que de faire une chose aussi horrible

? : tu n'aurais pas eu le choix

Clarke : on n'a toujours le choix, réfléchi

? : réfléchir à quoi ? Tu n'est pas en mesure de négocier Clarke, mon peuple veut vos terres et qu'importe le prix ils tueront tout le monde

Clarke : tu sais très bien que Lexa ne partira pas sans combattre

? : pour te sauver la vie elle le fera ~fait demi tour~

Clarke : où tu va ?

? : j'ai du travail je repasserai un autre jour ~ouvre la porte~

Clarke : non attend !

Trop tard elle est déjà sortit, j'y crois pas ce n'est pas réel ça ne pouvait pas être elle, il y a de quoi devenir dingue, Anya est vivante ... j'ai beau l'avoir eu sous les yeux j'arrive toujours pas à me dire que c'est vrai et surtout qu'elle est maintenant contre nous, je dois la convaincre de revenir parmi nous et je pense savoir comment, en attendant je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Je me remis sur mon lit, m'y allonge fixant le plafond, je repense à ma dispute avec Lexa, ce jour là quand j'étais revenu je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps …

 _Retour dernière visite à Arkadia_

 _Clarke venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie comme sa mère le lui a demandé, celle-ci arrive d'ailleurs quelque minutes plus tard_

 _Clarke : maman tu voulais me voir ?_

 _Abby : c'est exact oui je voulais te parler seule à seule_

 _Clarke : c'est grave ?_

 _Abby : non ma chérie suis moi ~sourit et la conduit à mon bureau un peu plus loin~_

 _Clarke : d'accord ~la suis donc dans ce bureau~_

 _Abby : assis toi ma chérie_

 _Clarke : maman dis moi ce qu'il y a et ne tourne pas autour du pot_

 _Abby : tiens ~lui donne des papiers~_

 _Clarke ~les regarde~ quoi ? C'est sur ? C'est pas une erreur ?_

 _Abby : non il n'y a aucune erreur, aucun doute possible_

 _Clarke : c'était même pas sur que ça marche on n'avait une chance sur un millier_

 _Abby : tu n'est pas contente ?_

 _Clarke : bien sur que si ~va prendre ma mère dans mes bras~ c'est génial merci maman_

 _Abby : allons ma chérie tu n'a pas à me remercier ~la serre dans mes bras~ je suis contente aussi tu sais_

 _Clarke : j'ai hâte de le dire à Lexa , elle va être ravie ~sourit~_

 _Abby : je n'en doute pas, votre vie suis son court_

 _Clarke : c'est vrai, notre vie sera encore mieux, oh maman je suis tellement heureuse_

 _Abby : je le suis aussi pour vous_

 _Je ne pu retenir mes larmes de joie, ma femme va être folle de joie c'est un moment que l'on attend toutes les deux et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa tête quand je lui dirai une fois que je serai rentrée à Polis_

 _Retour au présent_

C'était censé être une bonne nouvelle et aujourd'hui je me retrouve bloqué ici sans avoir rien dit à Lexa et en plus on est fâché ce qui n'arrange rien , mais bref je vais devoir rusé pour pouvoir rentré, je trouverai bien un moyen, si ils croient que je vais rester sagement ici ils me connaissent mal je sortirai d'ici de gré ou de force...

* * *

 _voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors vos avis ? on en apprend encore un peu dans ce chapitre, Anya vivante surprenant hein ? je parie que personne ne n'y attendait:p bon même si il reste encore quelques mystère ce qui est normal je ne vais pas tout dévoilé d'un coup:p Bref j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^ bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine:)_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hello tout le monde ! Qui dis mercredi dis nouveau chapitre eh oui ^^_

 _Chapitre consacré un peu à Anya, comme elle est de retour je veux quand même vous faire découvrir un peu ce qu'elle à vécu:)_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

PDV Anya

Venant de sortir de la pièce où Clarke est détenue, je pars en dehors du bâtiment afin de rejoindre mon chef et de lui faire mon rapport comme il me l'a demandé

Alex : alors ?

Anya : alors rien, qu'es-ce que tu croyais ?

Alex : elle est importante pour son peuple alors on peut toujours espérer mais certes nous ferons autrement

Anya : ton message à été reçu ?

Alex : oui, nous verrons si leur réponse est favorable ou non, en attendant je veux que tu retourne la voir

Anya : ça ne servira à rien

Alex : montre toi convaincante cette fois, si elle ne veut pas nous aider à faire partir son peuple en douceur alors nous le ferons de force, tu sais quoi lui dire

Anya : je te garantie rien mais je ferrais ce que je peux

Alex : bien alors j'attends ton prochain rapport avant ce soir

Anya : d'accord

Je repars vers mes quartiers et va me doucher avant de me poser un peu, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire à Clarke. J'attendis la fin de matinée avant de retourner la voir, j'entre dans la pièce et la voir assisse sur le lit, je referme derrière moi et viens m'asseoir sur la chaise à coté du lit

Clarke : alors ? Rien de nouveau je suppose

Anya : pas de mon coté du moins et du tien ?

Clarke : non, tu n'a pas réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis ?

Anya : Clarke n'essaie pas de changer de sujet

Clarke : et toi ? À quoi tu joue hein

Anya : tu ne sais rien de ce qui m'est arrivé, tu ne peux pas comprendre

Clarke : alors va y je t'écoute, j'ai tout mon temps après tout puisque je suis bloqué ici

Anya : bien alors je vais te raconter, je me suis faite tirer dessus après notre fuite au Mont Weather comme tu le sais, seulement la suite tu ne la connais pas puisque j'étais censé être morte, c'est là que tout commence …

 _Retour i an et quelque mois_

 _Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la dernière chose dont je me souvenu c'était le coup de feu et le fait de m'être effondré au sol sous le regard de Clarke avant de sombré dans les ténèbres, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être envie ou alors je suis dans l'autre monde, c'est alors que je vis un homme s'avancer vers moi_

 _? : bonjours, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi, je m'appelle Lucas_

 _Anya : où suis-je ?_

 _Lucas : tu es sur notre bateau, en sécurité_

 _Anya : sur un bateau ? Mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? ~le regarde étonnée~_

 _Lucas : nous t'avons trouvé sur une barque en plein mer, on sais pas trop comment tu es arrivé là mais tu été pratiquement morte_

 _Anya : je devais être morte .._

 _Lucas : nous avons réussis à te sauver de justesse_

 _Anya : depuis comment de temps je suis là ?_

 _Lucas : cela va faire un peu plus d'une semaine, tu avais besoin de récupérer de ta blessure_

 _Anya ~me redresse~ mais vous ne faites pas parti des nôtre alors qui êtes vous ? D'où venez vous ?_

 _Lucas : oulàlà calme toi chaque chose en son temps ~sourit~ tout d'abord on va voir l'état de ta blessure_

 _Anya : désolé, un réflexe_

 _Lucas : ce n'est pas grave ~examine sa blessure~ c'est propre tout ça_

 _Anya : alors c'est bon je suis officiellement guéri ?_

 _Lucas : oui absolument, d'ailleurs si tu veux essayer de sortir un peu tu peux, sous ma surveillance bien entendu ~sourit~_

 _Anya : oui je veux bien, j'aimerais prendre un peu l'air_

 _Lucas : alors allons prendre l'air_

 _Je me redresse alors, grimace un peu sur le coup à cause de ma blessure mais une fois debout ça allait mieux et puis Lucas me soutiens au cas où, ensuite on sortit de cette chambre, on traverse un couloir assez long avant de finir dehors et là je fus bien surprise par la vue qui s'offre à moi … en faite c'était un immense bateau, gigantesque même on dirait une ville mais qui flotte je n'est jamais vu une chose pareil_

 _Lucas : surprenant n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Anya : ça oui alors je n'ai jamais vu un bateau comme celui là_

 _Lucas : il n'est pas très grand nous sommes une centaine à peine dessus_

 _Anya : c'est déjà beaucoup crois moi, les seuls bateaux que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent pouvait accueillir 15 personnes et encore alors celui là_

 _Lucas : alors oui je comprend que tu puisse être surprise et encore tu verra quand nous serons arrivé chez nous c'est autre chose_

 _Anya : et où allons nous d'ailleurs ?_

 _Lucas : en Europe, plus précisément en Italie_

 _Anya : oh d'accord_

 _Lucas : je suis sur que tu t'y plaira ~sourit~_

 _Anya : oui sûrement_

 _Encore surprise par tout cela je ne dis rien de plus, après tout ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je peux pas leur demander de me ramener chez moi comme ça, attendons d'être en Italie et nous verrons_

 _Retour au présent_

Je m'assis à coté de Clarke qui semble bien écouter mon récit, tant mieux au moins ça lui permettra de comprendre mon choix et surtout ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce loin, alors je continue mon histoire

 _Retour i mois environ_

 _Voilà maintenant quelque mois que je suis arrivée en Italie en compagnie de Lucas, nous sommes dans l'ancienne ville de Rome qu'ils ont renommé Rompes, une ville encore plus grande que Polis et plus moderne j'ai jamais vu ça mais je m'y suis habituer, ils ont presque autant de technologie que les Skaikru_

 _Anya : vous avez une ville surprenante_

 _Lucas : tu ne m'a jamais parler de la tienne, de toi, ta vie avant qu'on te trouve sur ce canot_

 _Anya:c'est vrai oui on n'a jamais vraiment parler de ma vie_

 _Lucas : si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprend tu sais_

 _Anya : tu me parlera de la tienne ?_

 _Lucas : oui bien sur ~sourit~_

 _Anya : bon d'accord ~sourit~_

 _Lucas : chouette viens je connais un endroit sympa où discuter_

 _Anya : je te suis_

 _Je suis donc Lucas vers la mer, il m'emmène vers une petite crique très jolie et calme, on s'installe sous les arbres il fait bon et ce petit vent c'est agréable_

 _Lucas : alors qui commence ?_

 _Anya : comme tu veux ~sourit~_

 _Lucas : honneur aux dames_

 _Anya : bien ~amusé~ alors je suis née en Amérique, dans un petit village près de Polis notre capitale, j'y es grandi, j'avais un frère aîné mais il est mort au combat_

 _Lucas : je suis désolé_

 _Anya : j'ai appris a vivre avec t'en fait pas, à mes 12 ans je suis aller à Polis suivre la formation des seconds, je l'ai réussi haut la main et j'ai vite évolué en tant que chef de guerre_

 _Lucas : votre peuple semble bien différent du notre_

 _Anya : c'est vrai mais nous avons toujours vécu ainsi c'est notre mode de vie, chez nous, tout nos peuples sont dirigés par des chefs de clans qui eux même sont commandé par une seule et même personne qu'on appelle Heda_

 _Lucas : le grand dirigeant alors_

 _Anya : oui voilà c'est exact_

 _Lucas : tu été chef de clan toi ?_

 _Anya : oui des Trigedakru, le peuple de la foret_

 _Lucas : c'est chouette ça, enfin je me doute que c'était pas tout les jours facile mais franchement respect_

 _Anya : c'est vrai j'avais pour second Lexa qui est aujourd'hui Heda, j'en suis vraiment fière, mais j'ai disparu trop vite pour voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment_

 _Lucas : ah oui ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? ~la regarde~_

 _Anya : nous avons des ennemis qu'on appelle les hommes des montagnes, ils nous ont capturé afin d'avoir notre sang pour remède, ou ils nous transforme en monstre enfin je me pensais déjà morte mais j'ai eu de l'aide d'une fille Skaikru, le peuple du ciel_

 _Lucas : ils vivent dans les montagnes ?_

 _Anya : non ils vivaient dans l'espace mais leur station s'est écrasé alors on n'a dû se défendre enfin je te passe les détails, eux aussi été enfermé et cette fille là m'a été à m'échapper, c'est au moment de me rendre dans son peuple qu'ont s'est fait tirer dessus, la dernière chose dont je me rappel c'est de m'être effondré au sol et puis plus rien_

 _Lucas : ah d'accord, c'est une sacré histoire, et ensuite on t'a trouvé et on t'a sauvé_

 _Anya : c'est vrai oui_

 _Lucas : ça te manque pas chez toi ?_

 _Anya : si bien sur, peut être que j'y retournerai un jour_

 _Lucas : j'espère oui et avec un peu de chance je t'y accompagnerai ~sourit~_

 _Anya : avec plaisir ~sourit~_

 _Lucas est vraiment un garçon gentil et drôle, avant je me confié jamais, mon statut ne me le permettez pas alors je gardé tout pour moi, ici c'était bien différent je l'ai remarqué, bon je ne connais pas les détails de leur société mais j'apprendrais_

 _Retour au présent_

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui été toujours aussi attentive à mon récit, je ne pensais pas être un jour à ce point là avec elle

Anya : à ce moment là j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui se passé à Polis, votre victoire contre le Mont Weather, ta relation avec Lexa, tout ça je ne l'ai su qu'il y a peu de temps

Clarke : je comprend tu pouvais pas savoir de toute façon

Anya : ma vie là bas été bien différente de celle que j'ai pu vivre a Polis

Clarke : j'ai cru deviner oui, mais comment tu en es arrivé là ? À être là aujourd'hui ?

Anya : je vais te le raconter brièvement alors

Je repris donc mon histoire, autant lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'au bout, afin qu'elle ne loupe rien des éléments

 _Retour il y a environ 3 mois_

 _Maintenant je me suis entièrement adapté à ma vie ici , je fais même partie de leur équipes militaire en vu de mes techniques et de mon expérience ce n'était pas un problème, ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est leurs moyens, ils ont trouvé comment faire fonctionné des avions de chasse et c'était impressionnant_

 _Lucas : salut Anya_

 _Anya : salut Lucas, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?_

 _Lucas : oh pas grand chose, le beau temps est revenu alors on va pouvoir voler un peu et toi ?_

 _Anya : c'est vrai oui, bah écoute ce matin je me suis entraîner au tir comme d'habitude et un peu de corps a corps_

 _Lucas : ah je vois oui c'est cool , mais dis moi ça te dis de venir avec moi ?_

 _Anya : comment ça ?_

 _Lucas : on va faire un vol de routine avec Greg, tu monte avec moi dans l'avion tu va adoré_

 _Anya :on n'a le droit ?_

 _Lucas : oui j'ai demandé à Alex et il a dit pas de problème si tu es d'accord_

 _Anya : je veux bien ça doit être une expérience à vivre ~sourit~_

 _Lucas : alors en avant on va se préparer ~sourit~_

 _Anya : je te suis_

 _Il me prit la main et m'emmène dans une salle sur le terrain d'aviation afin qu'on mettent une tenue spéciale pour pouvoir aller dans l'avion, une fois prêt il m'installe dans l'appareil et me dis de surtout bien profiter du spectacle, je lui fait confiance même si je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la trouille après tout je ne connais ces engins. Le décollage fut impressionnant mais une fois dans les airs tout été génial, des sensations qu'on ne peut ressentir que là haut, conclusions je fus ravie de la balade, même si cela reste exceptionnel, c'est une arme de guerre et qui peut faire beaucoup de dégâts_

 _Retour au présent_

Mon regard se glisse vers Clarke, je ne lui ai pas tout raconté mais l'essentiel est là et j'espère qu'elle me comprend mieux c'est tout ce que je lui demande

Clarke : alors tu fait partie des leurs à part entière si je comprend bien, tu leur as parler de nous, de nos techniques, de tout quoi

Anya : partiellement oui, si ils vous déclarent la guerre ils raseront tout avec leurs armes, avec ses avions personne n'y survivra Clarke et tu le sais

Clarke : et toi tu sais très bien que notre peuple ne s'enfuira pas comme des lâches, ils se battront quitte à mourir, alors oui je comprend que tu sois attaché à eux c'est normal mais n'oublie pas où est ta vraie place

Anya : j'aurais essayer du moins ~me relève~

Clarke : Anya je t'en pris tu dois m'aider

Anya : je ne peux rien pour toi

Je ressortis de la pièce et repartis voir Alex qui semble sur le point de partir, pourtant il ne m'a pas parler de partir où que ce soit c'est bizarre, finalement il me dit qu'il partait à la rencontre de Lexa, heureusement il n'a pas besoin de moi, je lui dis quand même que Clarke n'a pas changer de point de vue avant qu'il ne parte

PDV Lexa

Plus les jours passent et plus je crains pour la vie de ma femme, certes elle est forte, elle ne se laisse pas abattre mais qui sait ce que nos ennemis lui font subir actuellement. J'étais sur mon balcon à réfléchir quand Luna venue me voir

Luna : toujours rien je suppose

Lexa : non rien du tout, c'est mauvais signe

Luna : pas forcément non

Lexa : je t'en pris ils nous tiennent à cause de Clarke, ils disent vouloir nous la rendre mais dans quel état hein ? J'en es assez d'attendre là à ne rien faire ça deviens insupportable

Luna : qu'es-ce que tu veux faire voyons ? On ne sait même pas où ils sont et encore moins où ils détiennent Clarke

Lexa : alors je la chercherai moi même

Luna : c'est impossible et tu le sais, écoute je sais que tu es inquiète, je sais que tu as peur mais tu dois tenir bon

Lexa : c'est difficile ~entend frapper~ entrer !

Indra ~entre~ Commandant, nous avons du nouveau au sujet du message

Lexa : du nouveau ?

Indra : ils ont répondu, ils acceptent de vous rencontrer

Lexa~la regarde~ quand ?

Indra : dans deux heures, au lieu où nous avons laissé le message

Lexa : bien, prépare les chevaux et les hommes pour le départ

Indra : oui je m'en occupe ~y va de suite~

Luna : les choses avancent on dirait

Lexa : en effet j'espère pouvoir débloquer la situation

Luna : nous verrons sur place

Lexa : non j'y vais seule, tu reste ici

Luna : ah non cette fois je viens et c'est pas négociable

Lexa : tu désobéis à ton Heda ?

Luna : ouvertement oui ~sourit~ allez viens préparons nous

Lexa : moque toi ~sourit~ tu es vraiment une amie

Luna : je sais oui

Je partis me changer pour le départ avant de rejoindre Luna, Indra et quelque uns de mes guerriers, je leur fit un rapide résumé de ce que j'attends d'eux puis on partit pour la rencontre prévue, on dû attendre un moment avant que nos ennemis se pointent, deux hommes et quelques autres en retrait, je m'avance moi même avec Indra, Luna restant en arrière avec mes hommes

Alex : tu dois être le fameux Heda, je t'imaginer plus âgé mais passons je me présente moi même, Alex

Lexa : oui je le suis et je vous prierez de ne pas me tutoyer nous ne sommes pas amis

Alex : mais bien sur si cela vous fait plaisir, bien j'ai accepté de vous rencontrez alors de quoi voulez vous parlez en face à face

Lexa : de ma femme déjà, relâchez là elle ne vous sert à rien là où elle est et je crois que vous le savez

Alex : en effet votre femme n'est pas du tout coopérative, elle est fougueuse et il faut avouer qu'elle à beaucoup de caractère

Lexa : elle ne vous dira jamais rien même si vous lui faite subir les pires choses, je sais qu'elle ne dira pas un mot

Alex : mais nous ne voulons pas en arriver jusque là n'es-ce pas ?

Lexa : ce n'est pas le but oui

Alex : alors que proposez-vous ?

Lexa : rendez moi ma femme et je ne vous attaquerai pas, nous ne laisserons pas notre territoire, nous sommes chez nous ici alors allez vous en, le continent est largement assez grand pour que vous trouviez votre place, laissez nous vivre comme nous avons toujours vécu

Alex : proposition plus qu'intéressante je dois bien l'avouer mais ma position reste la même, comme vous l'avez dit nous ne sommes pas amis alors pourquoi ferai-je ce geste ?

Lexa : nous ne serons sûrement pas amis mais nous pouvons vivre en paix, cela serait bénéfique pour nous comme pour vous

Alex : je n'en ai aucune envie, cette terre sera la nôtre, vous ne voulez pas partir ? Alors nous vous forcerons à partir, nous en avons les moyens

Lexa : alors nous vous combattrons, nous avons aussi les moyens de vous repousser

Alex~la regarde riant~ oh non vous n'avez pas les moyens croyez moi, mais je vais être gentil, vous avez 5 jours pour partir, c'est mon dernier avertissement, si vous partez je libère votre femme, si vous refusez, eh bien elle sera la première victime de notre guerre

Lexa : je vous tuerai avant cela

Alex : mais bien sur ~amusé~ au revoir Heda ce fut un plaisir

Lexa : rendez vous en enfer

Je le regarde avec des yeux plein de haine, il se prend pour qui ? Le roi du monde ? Je ne laisserai pas faire et je trouverai un moyens de trouver Clarke avant qu'il ne puisse la tuer. Suite à cette rencontre on retourne à Polis, il faut passer à l'action alors je convoque les membres du conseil dans la seconde

PDV Clarke

J'ai bien écouter l'histoire que Anya m'a raconté bien sur, ce qu'elle a vécu a été dur, elle est presque morte, moi je l'ai cru morte c'est pour dire c'est un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle ne veux pas changer de camp c'est tout à fait normal mais je dois encore tenter ma chance, si je ne sors pas d'ici je serais tuer et mon peuple tout entier. Anya revenu un peu plus tard d'ailleurs, un air étrange sur le visage

Clarke : il y a un problème ?

Anya : plus ou moins si l'on peut dire

Clarke : eh bien dis moi au lieu de me faire attendre, c'est à propose de moi ? Ils ont décidé ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

Anya : il ne s'agit pas de toi, du moins pas directement, Alex notre chef est parti à la rencontre de Lexa et je sais que les choses peuvent mal

Clarke : alors quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire d'ici et visiblement toi non plus ~la regarde~ Anya fait moi sortir d'ici je t'en pris

Anya : je ne peux pas Clarke tu sais pourquoi

Clarke : écoute je comprend que tu leur doivent la vie mais il est question de notre peuple, ton vrai peuple, maintenant je sais qu'ils ont de quoi nous anéantir sans le moindre mal, tu dois m'aider à me faire sortir je dois avertir Lexa au plus vite

Anya : j'aimerais pouvoir mais je serai accusé de trahison

Clarke : peut importe tu n'est pas obliger de rester tu as ta place parmi nous

Anya : plus maintenant, Lexa me tuera pour avoir été du coté de ceux qui ont enlevé sa femme

Clarke : non elle sera pour remercier celle qui lui a ramener sa femme seine et sauve ainsi que son enfant

Anya ~la regarde~ comment sa son enfant ?

Clarke : Lexa ne le sais, personne ne le sais je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps mais oui je suis enceinte je ne vais pas te détailler toute l'histoire maintenant mais je t'en pris aide moi à retourner près d'elle, je t'en supplie même ~la regarde suppliante~

Anya ~surprise et prise au dépourvu~ Clarke ..

Clarke : fait le pour Lexa au moins ..

Anya : je vais voir ce que je peux faire je reviens

Elle quitte alors la pièce, ma seule chance de sortir d'ici maintenant c'est Anya, j'espère qu'elle pensera au bébé et surtout à Lexa, je veux qu'elle soit avec moi pour notre enfant, on en rêve depuis 1 an, je ne veux pas mourir ici sans lui avoir donné ce cadeau ...

* * *

 _et voilà pour ce matin ^^ alors vos avis ? Les flash back bien ou pas bien ? Es-ce Anya finira par changer d'avis ? Es-ce qu'elle va aider Clarke ? La réponse la semaine prochaine bisous tout le monde_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce beau mercredi ensoleillé ^^_

 _Merci pour les derniers commentaires j'ai l'impression que les lecteurs reviennent peu à peu et sa fait vraiment plaisir:)_

 _Dans ce chapitre la situation avance quelque peu mais je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

PDV Octavia

Nous attendions le retour de Lexa suite à sa rencontre, les guerriers été un peu tendu, je crois que nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs, c'est la vie de Clarke qui peut être ne jeu. Ce fut 1 heure un peu près qu'ils reviennent et visiblement sans elle

Lexa : je veux tout le monde dans la salle du conseil et maintenant

Lincoln : je vais chercher les autres ~y va~

Octavia : et Clarke ? ~regarde Luna~

Luna : pas ici venez

Lexa ~part donc pour la salle du conseil~

Bellamy ~arrive avec Lincoln~ alors ?

Indra : cela n'a pas été concluant

Lexa : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

Octavia : dis moi ce qui s'est passé alors, pourquoi ils n'ont pas libéré Clarke ?

Luna : ils ne comptent pas la libéré, leur chefs nous l'a fait comprendre

Bellamy : alors qu'es-ce qu'il veut en échange ?

Lexa : notre ville, notre territoire, voilà ce qu'il veut, il tuera Clarke si nous ne partons pas il à été clair

Octavia : mais on ne peux pas le laisser faire

Lincoln : mais on ne peux pas non plus partir

Luna : c'est exactement le dilemme

Lexa : je n'ai pas l'attention de leur cédé ma ville et mon territoire, ils veulent la guerre alors ils l'auront

Indra : mais comment les attaquer ? Nous ne savons rien des lieux qu'ils occupent, ni même de leur moyens de défense

Luna : on doit chercher, ils sont venus jusqu'à nous alors il ne doivent pas être si loin

Octavia : on pourrait suivre leurs traces, ils sont venus à pieds alors on ne perds à essayer, avec un peu de chance ils n'auront pas fait attention

Lexa : tu as raison, Indra envois tes meilleurs pisteurs et quelques guerriers, je veux des résultats avant ce soir

Indra : bien je m'en occupe de suite

Octavia : on va accompagner les pisteurs

Bellamy : je vais aller avec vous

Luna : non reste avec nous

Bellamy : Clarke est mon amie et je veux me rendre utile

Lexa : alors accompagne Octavia et Lincoln, soyez discret

Lincoln : nous le serrons

Indra : allons y

Après un bref regard envers Lexa , je suis Indra avec mon frère et mon mari à l'extérieur, elle désigne plusieurs pisteurs et on part dans la seconde au lieu de rendez vous, notre point de départ, ils se mirent donc au travail, en toute discrétion, pourvu qu'on trouve ce qui nous intéresse …

PDV Anya

J'ai passé quelques minutes à réfléchir de ce que Clarke m'a dit, si un jour on m'avait dis qu'elle attendrait l'enfant de Lexa je n'y aurais pas cru et puis comment elle a fait ? Bref c'est pas le moment, je me rend au plus vite dans la pièce où est retenue Clarke et je lui passe un châle

Clarke : pourquoi tu me donne ça ?

Anya : met le sur ta tête il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse et fait vite nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps

Clarke : attend tu va m'aider alors ?

Anya : oui je le dois bien à Lexa, allez dépêche toi

Clarke : merci Anya ~met donc le châle~

Anya : suis moi ~la prend par le bras~

Clarke~la suis donc~ comment tu va me faire sortir sans nous faire repéré ?

Anya : c'est calme à ce moment là et Alex est absent alors il faut faire vite il doit déjà être en route pour revenir

Clarke : et toi alors ?

Anya : je m'occupe du reste, tu as juste à me suivre c'est tout

Clarke : j'ai vu sa oui ~on arrive alors dehors~

Anya ~la conduit à mes hommes prêt à partir~

Lucas : ne traînons pas on doit être partit avant qu'il n'approche du camp

Anya : alors partez sans tarder, monte Clarke

Clarke : et toi ? Anya viens avec nous

Anya : non moi je reste ici je dois faire croire à ton évasion

Clarke : ils n'y croiront pas ton Alex ne sera pas idiot, il va te tuer toi

Lucas : elle n'a pas tort, on change le plan, tu viens avec nous on verra au jour le jour, tu dis toi même que les tiens te manque, c'est ta chance de les revoir

Je le regarde un instant, il n'a pas tort, ma place n'a jamais vraiment été ici.. Je monte finalement dans la barque avec lui et Clarke, j'ai emmener 5 des nôtres avec moi, 2 hommes et 3 femmes qui veulent changer de vie et qui me soutiennent. On part donc en direction de la rive en toute hâte, sur place des chevaux nous attendais

Clarke : combien de temps allons nous mettre pour atteindre la ville ?

Anya : quelques heures mais nous y serons demain vu l'heure nous ferons une halte pour la nuit

Lucas : exactement mais en attendant à cheval on doit mettre autant de distance que l'on peut avant le retour d'Alex

Clarke : mais il verra les traces des chevaux

Lucas : nous ne passerons pas par les chemins

Anya : c'est vrai nous ferons attention

Clarke : d'accord alors allons y

On monte donc sur nos chevaux et on partit à travers la forêt afin d'être le plus discret possible et surtout éloigné des chemins où Alex serait susceptible de passer. On fit un bout de route avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit, on installe notre camp de fortune et Lucas se charge alors du feu, je m'y installe aux cotés de Clarke

Anya : sa va ?

Clarke : mieux depuis que je suis sortis de là bas mais j'ai hâte de retrouver Lexa

Anya : oui je m'en doute bien, elle aussi toi être impatiente de te retrouver

Clarke : ils seront tous surpris de te voir vivante

Anya : je serais surtout vu comme une traître

Clarke : non parce qu'on leur dira ce qui s'est passé et ils comprendront, en plus tu m'a sauvé la vie, Lexa t'en sera reconnaissante crois moi et puis tu es son amie

Anya : je l'étais, je suis moins sur que toi sur ce qui m'attend là bas

Clarke : sois confiante, je te laisserai pas tomber

Anya : j'ai compris que tu avais du caractère oui

Clarke : ah oui ?

Anya : sinon tu ne serais pas marier à Lexa ~amusé~

Clarke : c'est vrai qu'elle à du caractère elle aussi et ça fait parfois des étincelles ~sourit amusé~

Anya : vous êtes faites pour être ensemble

Clarke : ça n'a pas toujours été évident, au début on voulait se tuer c'était très tendu

Anya : oui je m'en doute c'était déjà le cas quand j'étais encore chef de clan

Clarke : c'est vrai mais maintenant la paix règne entre tout nos clans et c'est le plus important

Anya : tu as raison ~la regarde~ et tu es unis à Lexa depuis quand ?

Clarke : un peu plus d'un an maintenant, c'était comme une évidence je l'aime et elle m'aime, je suis à ces cotés qu'importe les choix qu'elle doit faire

Anya : être femme de Heda ne doit pas être facile je te l'accorde, de ma vie je n'ai jamais connu un Heda qui s'était marié

Clarke : oui Lexa me l'a dit, elle à de la chance en quelque sorte, elle ne tiens pas son rôle seule

Anya : tu as raison oui , bon je vais nous faire de quoi manger

Lucas : je m'en occupe avec les gars ~y va~

Anya : d'accord

Je reste donc avec Clarke et les fille, les garçons partirent poser des pièges et on n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne ramènent des lapins et on pu passer à table si je peux dire

PDV Clarke

On été au coin du feu à faire cuire les lapins que les garçons ont tout juste ramener, je ne pense qu'a une chose, rejoindre Polis et retrouver Lexa au plus vite

Anya : Clarke ?

Clarke : oui ?

Anya : je peux te poser une question qui m'intrigue ?

Clarke : oui bien sur

Anya : ce bébé, comment vous l'avez fait ? Je veux dire Lexa n'aurait pas permis à un homme de te toucher même pour avoir un enfant

Clarke : oh sa non alors tu peux en être sur, en faite on n'a utilisé la technologie des Skaikru, c'est plus complexe

Anya : je me disais aussi, cela doit être technique

Clarke : oui en effet, en faite on appelle cela une FIV, on créer le bébé mais de l'intérieur

Anya : on ne connaît absolument pas, c'est un moyen sur ?

Clarke : sur oui mais qui ne marche pas à tout les coups, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir eu à recommencer

Anya : je veux bien te croire, Lexa va être vraiment heureuse

Clarke : j'espère, cet enfant on le veux depuis un petit moment

Anya : c'est venu naturellement le fait d'avoir envie d'avoir un enfant toute les deux ?

Clarke : oui je pense, c'était après notre mariage qu'on a commencer à en parler

Anya : ah oui ?

Clarke : oui et c'est moi qui en es parler la première

 _Retour il y a environ 8 mois _

_Ma femme revenait tout juste de sa réunion alors que j'étais tranquillement sur le canapé à dessiner, je la vis enlevé sa tenue de Heda avant de venir à mes cotés_

 _Clarke : ta réunion s'est bien passé ?_

 _Lexa : oui relativement bien, tout est en ordre dans les différents clans, donc rien n'a dire, et toi ? Que dessine tu ?_

 _Clarke : oh rien de bien beau_

 _Lexa : fait voir ~sourit regardant~ oh c'est beau_

 _Clarke : tu trouve ? ~la regarde, c'était Lexa qui tenait un bébé dans les bras~_

 _Lexa : oui c'est un très beau dessin ~sourit~_

 _Clarke : on n'en à jamais parler mais es-ce que tu aimerais avoir des enfants toi ?_

 _Lexa : je n'y es jamais vraiment pensé mais avec toi oui sans aucun doute_

 _Clarke : c'est vrai ? ~sourit~_

 _Lexa : bien sur ~sourit~ mais tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas en avoir de façon naturelle_

 _Clarke : justement si, enfin je vais pas t'expliquer maintenant il faudra aller à Arkadia afin de parler à ma mère, tu verra elle nous expliquera vraiment bien_

 _Lexa : d'accord je te fais confiance_

 _Clarke : j'ai tellement hâte ~impatiente~_

 _Lexa : un enfant ce n'est pas rien c'est vrai je crois qu'on est prête ~sourit~_

 _Clarke : je crois aussi, je t'aime ~la regarde~_

 _Lexa : moi aussi je t'aime, tu sera une mère merveilleuse ~caresse sa joue~_

 _Clarke : tout comme toi ~lui sourit~_

 _C'est le début d'un beau projet, avoir des enfants après tout c'est la suite logique à notre mariage, bon c'est sur ce sera plus compliqué pour nous que pour un couple normal mais on n'a toute nos chances, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on voit tout ça avec ma mère, ce sera vraiment concret à partir de ce moment là_

 _Retour au présent_

Anya : c'est vrai que cela est logique après votre mariage, c'est un moment important de votre vie à deux

Clarke : oui tu as raison, demain nous seront enfin réunit

Anya : absolument, pour l'heure je crois qu'il est temps de dormir un peu, on se lève tôt demain

Clarke : très bonne idée, plus vite on aura dormis et bien sur on sera à Polis

Anya : bon état d'esprit, bonne nuit Clarke

Clarke : bonne nuit à toi aussi Anya

Je me mise sur les couvertures installées prêt du feu et ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux, fatigué de cette journée et surtout pressé d'être demain. On se lève à l'aube comme convenu et on range vite tout le camp de fortune installé la veille, une fois à cheval direction Polis

PDV Lexa

J'étais avec Luna depuis hier, on attendait le retour des pisteurs et de nos hommes partit avec eux, encore un jour sans nouvelle de ma femme, j'étais vraiment à bout, j'ai beau être Heda mon inquiétude commence à ne plus être maîtriser

Luna : ils ne vont pas tarder, avec un peu de chance ils auront trouver une piste

Lexa : ils seraient déjà revenu si c'était le cas

Luna : ça ne veux rien dire

Lexa : je sais bien mais je crois que je perds vraiment espoir, à l'heure qu'il est Clarke doit être déjà morte

Luna : je suis sur que non, ce Alex n'a pas eu ce qu'il faut alors il retentera quelque chose

Lexa : oui j'en suis sur qu'il le fera de toute façon

Indra ~entrant~ Commandant, ils sont de retour

Lexa : merci Indra

Luna : allons y ~sort de la maison avec elle~

Lexa ~sort vite afin de les rejoindre~ alors ?

Lincoln : nous avons eu une piste

Octavia : mais qui n'a mener nul part, je crains bien que c'était fait exprès

Luna : ils ont tout prévu on dirait

Lexa : j'aurais dû m'en douter

Bellamy : si Clarke été morte ils auraient forcément envoyer un message le signifiant

Octavia : je pense comme mon frère, ils nous renverront un message de négociation

Luna : c'est sûrement le cas oui, ils n'ont pas finit de nous agacé

Lexa : peut être mais en attendant ils ont toujours Clarke entre leurs mains

Lincoln : on ne désespère pas pour autant

Lexa : vous avez fait beaucoup alors allez vous reposez

Octavia : on reprendra les recherches dès ce soir

Indra : cet après midi je veux que vous veniez à l'entraînement, les recherches ne doivent pas prendre le dessus sur cela

Lincoln : oui bien sur nous y seront

Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy partirent se restaurer et se reposer un peu, Luna finit par rejoindre Bellamy ensuite, quand à moi je reste quelque temps ici. Puis je partis aux terrains d'entraînements afin d'y voir l'évolution des seconds et d'essayer de ne pas penser à ma femme

Indra : les seconds font de très bon progrès, nous sommes prêt à la moindre attaque de l'ennemi

Lexa : nous ne verrons peut être rien venir, nous ne connaissons rien de leurs moyens

Indra : nous ne savons rien de leurs forces non plus, combien d'hommes ont-ils ? Es-ce qu'ils possède des armes ? Personne ne le sais

Lexa : je le sais comme toi Indra mais je ne peux rien faire de plus sans renseignements

Indra : demandons de l'aide au Skaikru, ils ont peut être une technologie qui pourrait nous être utile

Lexa : c'est une idée oui, nous les contacterons par radio

Indra : vous vous en occuperez ou vous voulez que je le fasse ?

Lexa : je le ferai, je dois parler à Abby par la même occasion

Indra : bien Commandant

Soudain on entendit de l'agitation venant de l'entrée de la ville, avec Indra on se regarde un instant se demandant si ce n'était pas nos ennemis qui lancer déjà une offensive. On presse donc le pas pour nous rendre au plus vite sur place

Lexa : Ryder que ce passe-t-il ?

Ryder : des cavaliers en approche

Indra : d'où viennent-ils ?

Ryder : nous ne savons pas, ils sont tous couverts, sur des chevaux noirs

Indra : cela me fait penser au peuple du désert

Lexa : ils n'ont pas d'intérêt à venir nous voir mais préparons nous ~regarde les hommes à la porte~ pul we (ouvrez)

Ryder ~les portes s'ouvrirent~ ste klir Heda (rester prudente Heda)

Lexa ~acquiesce~ Indra approche toi avec moi

Indra : sha ~s'avance~

Les cavaliers non identifié approchèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de nous, mes guerriers été en position, au moindre geste suspect d'eux ils seront prêt à attaquer, qui sont ses cavaliers et que nous veulent-ils ? Es-ce que c'est ce fameux Alex qui les as envoyer ?

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ alors vos avis ? Anya qui se range finalement du coté de Clarke ? Surprenant ? En même temps les Natifs c'est son véritable peuple alors ^^ et qui sont ces cavaliers ? Alex est-il derrière tout sa ? Bien sur la suite la semaine prochaine bisous:)_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? nous sommes donc Mercredi et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre:)_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt calme mais il en faut bien hein ^^ au programme surtout de la surprise et de la stratégie, bref vous verrez par vous même:)_

 _Je vous retrouve en bas et bonne lecture^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

PDV Clarke

Nous sommes à quelques pas de Polis, enfin, j'étais à deux doigt de retrouver ma femme et mon peuple mais avant ça je fis arrêter le groupe dans les bois

Clarke : comme vous le voyez nous sommes très proche de Polis, je voulais vous parlez quand même avant d'y aller

Lucas : alors on t'écoute Clarke

Clarke : Anya bien sur tu connais notre peuple, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire

Anya : oui c'est vrai, ils n'auront pas confiance en nous, moi y compris comme je ne suis plus des leurs

Clarke : pas pour longtemps

Lucas : on est prêt à faire nos preuves si besoin

Anya : croyez moi vous le ferez en tant voulu, en attendant rester en arrière, Clarke prend les devants, pas de gestes brusque, suivez juste le mouvement

Clarke : bien tu as tout dis alors en avant

On remonte donc sur nos chevaux et direction les portes de la ville, je pris la tête du groupe jusqu'à nous faire stopper à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la ville, très vite les guerriers nous prirent pour cible et Lexa apparu, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et même si je n'est qu'une envie c'est de courir la serrer dans mes bras je dois me comporter en Reine

Clarke : Ai laik Clarke kom Trikru, Yu Kwin ! Dei hosa ste kom ai ! ~enlevant mon châle sur la tête~ (je suis Clarke du peuple de la forêt, votre Reine ! Ces cavaliers sont avec moi!)

Cette annonce fit vite son effet, tout le monde n'en croyait pas ses yeux que je sois belle et bien là devant eux et surtout libre, les guerriers baissèrent leurs armes et on pu entrer à l'intérieur de la ville, Lexa été comme ailleurs, je crois qu'elle pense halluciné ça doit être ça oui

Indra : c'est un soulagement de vous revoir parmi nous

Clarke : merci Indra, tu peux accompagner mes amis à leur quartier s'il te plait, qu'ils se reposent un peu ~regarde Anya~ je viendrai vous voir tout à l'heure

Anya ~hoche la tête~

Indra : oui bien sur ~les regarde~ suivez moi

Lucas ~on la suivit donc~

Ryder : je m'occupe des chevaux ~les emmène avec d'autre hommes~

Octavia : Clarke j'arrive pas à y croire ~sourit lui sautant presque dessus~

Clarke : Octavia ~sourit amusé~ moi aussi je suis contente de te voir

Octavia : tu peux pas savoir à quel point on est content de te voir

Clarke : crois moi je peux imaginer

Luna : tu es de nouveau avec nous c'est le plus important maintenant ~sourit~

Bellamy : je suis bien d'accord, mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : je vous raconterai tout à l'heure mais pour l'heure je veux parler à ma femme

Lincoln : oui bien sur on se revoit tout à l'heure ~sourit~

Je souris et ils partirent de leur coté, quand à moi je me tourne vers Lexa, elle n'a toujours pas bouger alors je m'avance et l'enlace doucement pour qu'elle réagisse et ce fut le déclic, enfin elle me serre en retour

Lexa : Clarke ...

Clarke : je suis là... ~prend son visage entre mes mains~ je suis revenue maintenant tout va bien aller

Lexa : j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ~la regarde~ j'ai même cru que tu été blessé, torturé et même pire

Clarke : ce n'est pas le cas comme tu le vois ~sourit~ c'est toi qui m'a fait tenir et qui m'a donné la force d'y croire

Lexa : tu m'a tellement manqué, ne me refait plus une telle chose

Clarke : tu m'a manqué aussi tu n'imagine pas, et promis maintenant je ne compte plus te quitter ~la regarde~ allons chez nous, il faut que je te parle c'est important

Lexa : bien sur

C'est donc main dans la main qu'on marche jusqu'à notre demeure afin de s'installer au petit salon, je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, impatiente, ces derniers jours n'exister plus maintenant que je suis avec elle

Lexa : chaque jour je pensais à toi, te savoir entre leurs mains me rendait folle, à ne rien pouvoir faire

Clarke : écoute moi mon amour, je vais bien et je t'expliquerai tout ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais pour le moment j'ai autre chose à te dire, une chose vraiment importante que j'ai gardé pour moi trop longtemps avec toute cette histoire

Lexa : comment ça ? Quelque chose de grave ? ~inquiète~

Clarke : non pas du tout, au contraire c'est une très bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi et j'espère que pour toi aussi ~sourit~

Lexa : alors dis moi ~rassuré~

Clarke : nous allons avoir un bébé ~sourit la regardant~

Lexa : un bébé ? Tu veux dire que ? ..

Clarke : oui ~amusé~

Lexa : oh mon amour c'est une grande nouvelle ~l'enlace heureuse~

Je la serre en retour dans mes bras, tout aussi heureuse de lui avoir enfin annoncer cette nouvelle tant attendu, on va être maman, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait avoir

PDV Lexa

Il y a encore 1 heure je m'imaginais le pire pour ma femme et à présent elle est ici avec moi et elle m'annonce qu'elle attend notre enfant, je suis tellement soulagé

Clarke : j'étais sur que tu serai heureuse ~sourit~

Lexa : bien sur que je le suis voyons, et je le suis encore plus du fait que votre technique est réussit du premier coup

Clarke : je dois dire que moi aussi je suis surprise mais ravie

Lexa : c'est une excellente nouvelle ~l'embrasse~

Clarke : nos amis et notre peuple vont être heureux pour nous

Lexa : oui j'en suis même certaine

Clarke : on ira voir ma mère dans quelques jours, pour vérifié que tout va bien

Lexa : d'accord mais je suis sur que tout va bien, tu va être dorloté tu verra ~sourit~

Clarke : pas trop quand même tu me connais ~amusé~

Lexa : oh je sais oui ~rit~ promis je serai raisonnable

Clarke : je te fais confiance ~sourit~

On reste un moment toutes les deux, à savourer nos retrouvailles tant attendu, maintenant qu'elle est là de nouveau près de moi, je ne laisserai plus jamais rien lui arrivé. Mais ce moment fut bref, pour l'heure nous avons encore des ennemis à combattre et ma femme en sait d'avantage que nous désormais

Lexa : nous devons aller à la salle du conseil, les autres nous attendent, tu te sens prête à tout nous dire ?

Clarke : bien sur que oui, c'est même important de partager ces informations

Lexa : alors allons y ~l'embrasse sur la joue et me lève~

Clarke : je te suis ~sourit et la suis~

Octavia : il ne manque plus que vous

Lincoln : les cavaliers qui ont accompagner Clarke ne devrait pas tarder non plus

Indra : pouvons nous leur faire confiance au moins ?

Clarke : je peux vous dire que oui, sans hésitation, d'ailleurs nous allons vous expliqué ce qui s'est passé une fois qu'ils seront là

Luna : ils t'ont aidé à sortir de là bas ?

Clarke : ils ont été d'une aide vraiment précieuse et inattendu si je peux dire, vous comprendrez tout à l'heure

Bellamy : d'ailleurs les voilà ~les voit entrer~

Clarke : venez installez vous ~sourit~

Lucas : nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ?

Clarke : non pile à l'heure

Lexa : vous pouvez enlevé vos châles, vous n'avez pas à vous cachez ici je vous assure

Clarke~regarde Anya~ va y, tu sais que je te soutiens

En voyant le regard de ma femme sur ces gens, je senti quelque chose d'étrange, et lorsque cette personne enlève alors son châle, je crois que ce fut le choc pour tout le monde, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai devant les yeux, c'est impossible …

Lexa : Anya ..

Indra : impossible Anya est morte

Clarke : non elle est bien vivante et devant vous, et nous allons vous expliquer les choses

Anya : tout à fait, j'ai failli mourir oui, comme Clarke à dû vous le dire il y a maintenant plus d'un an

Clarke : c'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs le peuple qui m'a enlevé qui l'a sauvé elle, et c'est comme ça que je l'ai revu

Anya : c'est vrai, alors j'ai hésité à aider Clarke à s'échapper, trahir un peuple qui m'a sauvé de la mort ou aidé mon peuple de naissance

Clarke : et j'ai compris ton hésitation, le plus important c'est qu'on soit là maintenant, sans toi et ceux qui sont parti avec moi, je ne serai pas là en ce moment

Anya : et je ne regrette pas, j'ai fait le bon choix

Clarke : grâce à toi on va pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend

Lexa : c'est ce Alex votre chef ?

Lucas : oui mais d'autre sont encore sur le continent

Luna : il à parler de moyens conséquent pour nous attaquer, qu'es-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

Anya : il possède des armes, certaines comme les Skaikru et d'autre encore plus puissante

Indra : ce qui veut dire ? À quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Lucas : à la destruction pure et simple de cette ville si il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut

Lexa : je ne céderai jamais ma ville

Clarke : bien sur que non mais on doit agir avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution

Anya : en effet sinon vous pouvez être sur qu'il viendra ici et qu'il ne restera rien

Octavia : mais que faire alors ? On ne sais même pas où est son campement

Lincoln : mais eux le savent et maintenant on va pouvoir agir n'es-ce pas ?

Clarke : bien sur

Luna : si ils le veulent bien

Anya : je pense que oui ~regarde Lucas~

Lucas : oui mais nous avons quelque chose à vous demandez

Lexa : quoi donc ?

Anya : ceux qui sont venu avec nous veulent une nouvelle vie, parmi les vôtres, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal alors si ils peuvent avoir cette chance

Lexa : je n'y vois aucun problème ils sont les bienvenus parmi nous

Lucas : merci vraiment c'est important pour eux

Clarke : vous aussi vous êtes des nôtres maintenant

Lexa : je dois réunir notre peuple au plus vite

Indra : je m'en charge

Hoche la tête et part de la salle, je suis encore surprise de la soudaine réapparition d'Anya mais c'est pas le moment de se réjouir, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire afin de nous préparer à ce conflit

PDV Anya

Après la réunion on retourne dans nos quartiers avec Lucas et les autres, je partage la même chambre que Lucas puisqu'on est ensemble depuis un petit moment

Lucas : ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé non ?

Anya : tu as raison, nous avons des informations sur leurs ennemis alors ils font un effort

Lucas : oh arrête tu es l'une des leurs malgré tout voyons

Anya : au fond peut être oui mais je sais que je vais devoir faire mes preuves pour me racheter

Lucas : nous le ferons ensemble, je te laisse pas tomber d'accord ~la prend dans mes bras~

Anya : oui je sais ~sourit~ tu es mon plus grand soutien

Lucas : je le serai toujours tu peux me croire

Anya : je le sais aussi, tout comme moi ~le regarde~ ce qui nous attend va être rude, Alex va être furieux qu'on l'ai trahi

Lucas : le connaissant oui c'est certain mais on connais aussi leur moyens qu'on peut compromettre

Anya : ce n'est pas faux oui, mais on ne leur à pas encore tout dit, tu sais comme moi que la 1ère chose qu'il fera c'est de venir ici avec les avions et qu'ils laissera ses bombes tomber sur la ville

Lucas : c'est sûrement ce qu'il fera oui, c'est pour cela qu'on doit les détruire, bon je te cache pas que sa va être délicat mais on doit faire vite

Anya : il faut quand même avertir les autres, même si ils ne participent pas au moins ils sont au courant

Lucas : alors on leur dira tout à l'heure mais pour l'heure détend toi et repose toi ~caresse sa joue~

Anya : tu as besoin de repos toi aussi

Lucas : absolument, je te quitte pas

J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il soit avec moi, c'est un homme tendre, délicat, amoureux, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme. On se mit sur le lit afin de se reposer un peu, la route à été longue et on n'en a bien besoin. On dormit quelques heures avant de sortir un peu, Lucas ne connaît pas la ville alors je lui fit visiter tranquillement

Lucas : c'est vraiment différent de ce que j'ai connu mais j'aime beaucoup cette ville

Anya : c'est plus authentique c'est vrai

Lucas : oui et je trouve que c'est bien suffisant, vivre ici avec toi en toute simplicité sera parfait

Anya : absolument on sera très bien ici ~sourit~

Lucas ~sourit l'embrassant~ bien sur

Anya : allons voir Lexa et Clarke pour leur parler de notre plan en privée

Lucas : je te suis ~prend sa main~

Je le guide donc jusqu'à la maison du commandant, je connais bien sur le chemin, arrivé à la porte d'entrée je demande alors à voir Lexa pour affaire urgente, on attendit quelques minutes avant qu'on nous fasse entrer pour nous conduire au salon où nous attendait Lexa et Clarke

Clarke : on se douter que vous reviendriez nous parler

Anya : seul à seul c'est plus approprié

Clarke : ce n'est pas faux

Lexa : ton retour m'a énormément surprise comme tu as pu t'en douter, j'ai cru voir un fantôme

Clarke : je te rassure j'ai eu le même effet que toi

Anya : oui je m'en doute bien, Clarke à dû t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là bas

Lexa : oui elle m'a tout raconté, et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir aider , tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu l'a fait ~la regarde~ alors merci

Anya : c'est vrai je n'étais pas obligé mais j'ai choisi de l'aider et de changer de vie, j'espère retrouver ma place ici et vivre ma vie avec Lucas au sein de mon véritable peuple

Lexa : je pense que c'est tout à fait possible Anya, je te dois au moins ça ~sourit~

Anya : merci et félicitations à toutes les deux ~sourit~

Clarke : merci, Lexa est folle de joie comme je te l'ai dit ~amusé~

Lexa : comment veux tu que je le prenne autrement ~amusé~

Anya : c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle

Clarke : oh sa oui, nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler mais pour l'heure parlons de ce qui vous amène

Lucas : oui nous sommes là pour ça à la base, nous venons vous parlez de leur moyens de pression

Anya : Alex à dû te dire qu'il avait de grand moyen pour vous faire quitter la ville

Lexa : en effet il a été sûr de lui à ce sujet

Lucas : bien alors nous allons vous expliqué ce dont il voulait parler, vous comprendrez ensuite mieux

Lexa : on vous écoute dans ce cas

On leur explique donc tout ce qu'ont sait au sujet des armes et des avions afin qu'elles comprennent ce à quoi elles vont devoir faire face si Alex viens à les lancer contre la ville, on fut clair cela serait un vrai bain de sang, il faut agir et vite

PDV Abby

La vie au camp suivait son court, quand à moi je m'inquiète toujours pour ma fille, depuis quelques jours j'attends des nouvelles mais je n'ai encore rien, je tourne en rond dans mon bureau

Kane : Abby tu va devenir folle à être enfermer dans ce bureau, sort prendre l'air voyons

Abby : je ne peux pas, Lexa doit me donner des nouvelles je ne veux pas louper cet appel

Kane : si elle donne des nouvelles c'est sûrement en fin d'après midi elle a beaucoup de travail alors viens avec moi, on va te vider la tête et ce n'est pas négociable ~sourit~

Abby : tu n'a pas tort oui, bon je te suis alors merci ~sourit~

Kane : voilà qui est raisonnable

Il n'a pas tort, Lexa ne me contactera pas en pleine journée, elle n'a pas le temps mais j'espère tellement qu'elle à des nouvelles de Clarke, c'est une véritable torture d'attendre. Je sortis donc en compagnie de Kane marcher, ça me fit du bien je dois l'admettre, pendant un instant j'ai mis de coté mon inquiétude et mon angoisse mais tout revenu dès que je revenu dans mon bureau et c'est là que la radio émit, je répond aussitôt

Abby « Ici Arkadia j'écoute »

Octavia « Abby c'est Octavia, c'est Lexa qui m'envoie »

Abby « Octavia ? Dis moi, es-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Clarke ? » ~inquiète la voix un peu tremblante~

Octavia « oui nous avons même mieux que ça, Clarke est revenu, elle va bien Abby »

Abby « quoi ? elle est ici ? Mais comment ? Je dois venir tout de suite » ~soulagé et heureuse~

Octavia « ça ne sera pas nécessaire, elle doit venir te voir avec Lexa d'ici quelques jours, elle t'expliquera tout, tu peux être rassuré »

Abby « je le suis, merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu et embrasse ma fille pour moi d'accord »

Octavia « je le ferai sans faute, à bientôt »

Abby « à bientôt »

La communication fut coupé, je m'assis sur ma chaise, ma fille est seine et sauve, je n'y croyais plus et pourtant c'est bien réel mais je crois que je réaliserai vraiment quand elle sera face à moi, ce qui ne devrait plus vraiment tarder d'après Octavia, ce qui bien sur me rend heureuse, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras..

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) alors vos avis ? Pas trop d'action comme je l'ai dis mais ça viendra un peu de patience ^^ j'attends comme toujours vos commentaires , je ne le dis peut être pas assez mais c'est toujours important pour celui qui écrit d'avoir du soutien ^^ bref je vous dis à la semaine prochaine bisous:)_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hello tout le monde ^^ je sais on est jeudi j'ai un jour de retard:p j'avais fini ce matin et au moment où j'ai voulu sauvegarder j'ai eu une coupure de courant à cause de l'orage j'ai eu la haine mdr_

 _Enfin bref voilà le chapitre fini et presque dans les temps ^^_

 _je vous laisse à votre lecture on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

PDV Lexa

Anya et Lucas nous ont bien expliqué les choses et je dois dire qu'ils ont bien réfléchi à chaque détails, je leur ai donné cartes blanches pour agir et si besoin je leur met des guerriers à disposition. Nous sommes maintenant dans notre chambre avec ma femme, la journée à été riche en émotion c'est certain

Clarke : je trouve que leur plan est bien construit, ils connaissent mieux l'endroit que nous alors ça nous aidera

Lexa : comment ça nous ? Il n'est pas question que tu participe

Clarke : ah oui et pourquoi ?

Lexa : je te rappelle que tu es enceinte

Clarke : exactement enceinte pas malade en plus c'est le début alors je suis parfaitement capable de continuer à participer à la vie de la ville

Lexa : pas au missions dangereuse

Clarke : c'est pas une mission dangereuse et puis toi non plus tu n'ira pas

Lexa : bien sur que si

Clarke : non on va à Arkadia voir ma mère et puis tu es trop importante pour y aller toi même tu le sais très bien

Lexa : ils ne vont pas y aller tout seul non plus

Clarke : non c'est vrai, Lincoln et Octavia vont les accompagner, à 4 ça ira si ils sont trop nombreux ils se feront repéré

Lexa : ce n'est pas faux, on verra ça demain tu veux bien, là je vais aller prendre un bon bain pour me détendre

Clarke : et tu permet que ta femme vienne avec toi ?

Lexa : bien sur que oui voyons

C'est donc toutes les deux qu'on part dans la salle de bain afin de se mettre dans le bain, fait couler l'eau chaude et me déshabille avant d'entrer dans l'eau, ma femme venu se mettre tout contre moi, je l'entoure tendrement de mes bras, elle laisse alors aller sa tête contre moi

Clarke : je me sens tellement mieux dans tes bras

Lexa : ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal j'espère

Clarke : non rien du tout ne t'en fait pas, mais c'était pas la joie non plus, c'est du passé maintenant

Lexa : il payera pour ce qu'il à fait, pour nous et notre peuple

Clarke : j'en suis sur mais pour le moment n'y pense plus d'accord, nous sommes là toutes les deux, c'est tout ce qui compte

Lexa : tu as raison oui~dépose un baiser dans son cou~ je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, autant que possible

Clarke : moi non plus et on restera ensemble autant que possible mon amour, surtout maintenant qu'on va être maman ~sourit~

Lexa : c'est vrai j'ai encore du mal à y croire ~sourit~

Clarke : parce que tu n'a rien vu encore de bien réel mais quand tu le verra tu réalisera vraiment

Lexa : mais ça va être très long d'ici là

Clarke : mais non voyons tu le verra quand on sera avec ma mère tu va adoré

Lexa : je te fais confiance mon ange

Je savoure sa présence, caresse tendrement son ventre encore plat, et dire que bientôt il va s'arrondir, qu'on va pouvoir sentir les coups du bébé, partager tout ces moments toutes les deux, avant de la rencontrer je n'aurais jamais imaginer vivre une telle chose, elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, toutes les épreuves et les coups dur qu'on traverse me le fait comprendre à chaque fois un peu plus encore

Clarke : tu n'est pas trop perturbé par le retour d'Anya ?

Lexa : perturbé non mais encore un peu surprise, nous étions proche avant sa mort et je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'elle soit parti définitivement alors la revoir d'un coup c'est bizarre mais je suis contente qu'elle soit vivante

Clarke : c'est vrai, elle mérite une autre chance, maintenant qu'elle retrouve sa place au sein de son peuple, elle sera heureuse et peut être que vous reprendrez votre relation et tout le reste peu à peu

Lexa : peut être oui mais ça prendra du temps et c'est normal, cependant elle est bien entourée, on dirait qu'elle à trouver l'amour elle aussi

Clarke : on dirait bien oui et elle le mérite, grâce a eux on va pouvoir se défendre correctement et à armes égal

Lexa : c'est vrai aussi mais comme tu l'a dis si bien, ce soir ne pensons pas à toute cette histoire, seulement à nous deux

Clarke : je suis entièrement d'accord ~sourit~ qu'es-ce que tu aimerais ?

Lexa : pour quoi donc ?

Clarke : le bébé, garçon ou fille ?

Lexa : peu importe, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé et toi aussi ~caresse tendrement son ventre~ et toi tu voudrai un garçon ou une fille ?

Clarke : les deux ~rit~

Lexa : chaque chose en son temps ~amusé~ nous aurons la surprise alors

Clarke : tu as raison oui ~sourit entrelaçant nos doigts~ je suis heureuse de vivre cet événement avec toi

Lexa : moi aussi je suis heureuse crois moi ~l'embrasse sur le front~ tu es tout pour moi

Clarke : tout comme toi, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble le destin nous l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises

Lexa : ce n'est pas faux oui et je suis heureuse que le destin nous est réunit

Avoir ma femme dans les bras suffit à mon bonheur, nous avons encore bien des choses à affronter dans les jours qui viennent mais je suis prête à tout pour le bonheur de ma femme et de mon peuple

PDV Luna

Bellamy me rejoignit dans ma chambre, ça faisait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu en raison de ma mission et de la sienne bien sur alors se retrouver nous fait du bien

Luna : tu m'a manqué mon amour ~sourit~

Bellamy : toi aussi mon ange ~sourit l'embrassant~

Luna ~ y répond avec amour~ ça devient dur de me séparé trop longtemps de toi surtout avec ce qui se passe

Bellamy : je comprend oui mais on doit faire face ce n'est pas grand chose tant qu'on se retrouve ~caresse sa joue~

Luna : c'est vrai oui ~sourit~

Bellamy : il s'en est passé des choses tout de même

Luna : oui c'est vrai ça, le retour de Clarke et la soudaine réapparition d'Anya, ça doit chambouler Lexa

Bellamy : sûrement oui si elle la pensait morte je comprend qu'elle le soit

Luna : on la croyait tous morte, c'était la version officiel, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse vivre ailleurs c'est dingue cette histoire

Bellamy : c'est vrai oui mais d'un coté cette histoire nous attire des ennuis aujourd'hui

Luna : oui mais ils vont nous aider et tout sera dernière nous très bientôt tu n'en doute pas j'espère ~le regarde~

Bellamy : non bien sur autant résoudre le problème maintenant que plus tard et que cela empire

Luna : oui mais parlons d'autre chose pour ce soir ~le regarde~

Bellamy : je suis d'accord ~viens l'enlacer~ on n'a bien d'autre chose à faire après tout

Luna : ce n'est pas faux ~sourit~

Bellamy : et du temps à rattraper aussi

Luna : oh que oui

Je l'attire avec moi sur mon lit, je le pousse doucement dessus et viens sur lui afin de l'embrasser avec tendresse passant mes mains sous son haut tandis que lui les passe dans mon dos. C'est un homme si doux et attentionné, je me sens la plus belle des femmes quand je suis avec lui, je me sens à ma place tout simplement. Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par ses baisers, je souris et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder

Bellamy : bonjours mon ange

Luna : bonjours mon chéri, quel doux réveil

Bellamy : un tel réveil qui se fait trop rare ~caresse sa joue~

Luna : soit patient, bientôt on sera toujours ensemble et officiellement ~sourit~

Bellamy : oui je sais bien et j'ai hâte, que tu sois ma femme et qu'on est une vie plus sereine

Luna : on aura cette vie, dès que tout sera terminé, je deviens ta femme et on fonde notre famille ~le regarde~ tu voudra des enfants ?

Bellamy : au moins une dizaine ~sourit amusé~

Luna ~rit~ non mais vraiment

Bellamy : oui j'en veux, autant que tu veux ~sourit~

Luna : je ne sais pas combien mais j'en veux aussi c'est certain, je t'aime tellement c'est une évidence ~sourit~

Bellamy : alors nous en aurons et une chose est sur c'est que je t'aime tout autant mon amour ~l'embrasse avec amour~

On passe un tendre moment tout les deux mais bien sur le devoir nous appelle nous avons encore plein de choses à faire concernant nos ennemis. On sortit du lit et on déjeune tranquillement avant de s'habiller et de sortir affronter une nouvelle journée, on croise un peu plus loin Clarke et Lexa qui visiblement sont sur le départ

PDV Clarke

Ce matin c'est le bonheur de me réveillé dans les bras de ma femme, à ma place qui est la mienne, je me sens à nouveau en pleine forme et en plus aujourd'hui nous allons voir ma mère avec Lexa, pour voir si tout est en ordre j'ai si hâte

Lexa : tu es sur qu'on doit y aller maintenant ? Le plan va être en marche on devrait être ici

Clarke : oh non tu va pas changer d'avis s'il te plait, ça nous prendra que 3-4 jours, on arrive demain là bas et on repart jeudi

Lexa : et si il se passe quelque chose ici ?

Clarke : il ne se passera rien et puis Indra va gérer la situation tu lui explique

Lexa : ma présence sera nécessaire

Clarke : j'ai compris tu n'a pas envie d'y aller alors j'irai toute seule et toi tu reste là

Lexa : non je n'ai pas dis ça j'ai juste des responsabilités qui me préoccupent c'est tout, j'ai dis que je viendrai alors je viens avec toi d'accord ~la regarde~ je vais parler à Indra et lui expliqué ensuite on se prépare pour partir

Clarke : d'accord alors appelle là maintenant, plus vite on sera partit et plus vite on sera revenu

Lexa : je m'en occupe

Elle m'embrasse et ne perd pas une minute pour envoyer un des garde chercher Indra, le temps que je me prépare dans la chambre et que je revienne au salon elle y été déjà

Clarke : bonjours Indra

Indra : bonjours ~la salue poliment~

Lexa : comme je te le disais, nous partons quelques jours à Arkadia pour des raisons privées, j'ai donc besoin de toi pour tenir ton rôle pendant mon absences

Indra : et tu peux compter sur moi pour faire ce qui doit être fait, je ne pense pas que notre ennemi se manifeste encore mais je te contacterai si c'est le cas

Lexa : tout à fait et ne donne aucun ordre d'attaque en mon absence, si il y a un problème, garde les habitants dans la ville et bloqué toutes les issues

Indra : ce sera fait tu peux me faire confiance

Lexa : bien, tu peux y aller nous allons nous aussi partir sans tarder, fait préparer les chevaux et les guerriers

Indra : oui Commandant

Elle partit donc faire ce que Lexa lui as dit, tandis qu'on sortit de la maison avec nos affaires, sur le chemin on croise Bellamy et Luna

Clarke : bonjours ~sourit~

Bellamy : ça fait plaisir de te revoir en bonne santé et surtout parmi nous tu semble en forme ~sourit~

Clarke : oui je me sens très bien merci

Luna : mais vous partez ?

Lexa : oui nous allons à Arkadia pour quelques jour, une affaire privée

Bellamy : c'est grave ?

Clarke : non ne vous inquiétez pas, après ce qui s'est passé ma mère veut me voir entre autre

Luna : oh d'accord on comprend surtout faite bonne route et on s'occupe du reste

Lexa : nous en somme certaine, on se revoit très vite

Bellamy : dites bonjours de notre part à tout le monde

Clarke : sans aucun problème

On reprit notre route vers les portes de la ville, notre garde nous attendait avec les chevaux, Octavia et Lincoln été là aussi, je pris les rênes de mon cheval et Lexa du sien

Octavia : prête pour le départ on dirait

Clarke : oui plus vite on n'y sera aller et plus vite on sera revenu, madame la Commandante est nerveuse de quitter ses terres ~amusé~

Lexa : très amusant ~sourit montant sur mon cheval~

Lincoln : voyons rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que d'être avec toi ~sourit~

Clarke : elle a intérêt et elle le sait ~amusé~

Octavia : on n'en doute pas on sait qui commande dans le couple ~rit~

Lexa : je vous entend, Clarke est caractérielle vous le savez~amusé~

Clarke : tu l'ai aussi je te signal on s'accorde bien ~rit~

Lexa : on l'assume autant l'une que l'autre ~sourit~

Lincoln : on l'a remarqué oui ~sourit~

Octavia : et malheureusement pour nous on doit le supporter ~amusé~

Clarke : très drôle et puis tu peux parler ~rit~

Octavia : et j'assume aussi, aller partez ~sourit~

Clarke : allons y oui ~monte sur mon cheval~

Lincoln : à très vite

Après un dernier regard amical, on prit donc la route avec notre garde, vu l'heure qu'il été on arrivera que demain matin après avoir fait une halte pour la nuit

Clarke : pas trop stressé ?

Lexa : non pourquoi le serai-je ?

Clarke : vu la situation je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir de la ville, je t'ai un peu forcé la main

Lexa : si je voulais vraiment rester ici tu le sais, je serai resté à Polis mais non je veux aller avec toi, c'est des moments important qu'on doit vivre toutes les deux

Clarke : tu as raison oui et je suis contente que tu sois là bien sur, tout ces moments on va les vivres ensembles

Lexa : tout à fait et bientôt pour toi le cheval ce sera à éviter mon amour

Clarke : on n'a encore un peu de temps hein et rappel toi que je ne suis pas en sucre, je ferai attention mais en continuant à vivre ~sourit~

Lexa : bien sur et j'y veillerai sans trop te couver ~sourit~

Clarke : je t'en suis reconnaissante d'avance ~amusé~

Lexa : mais de rien ~amusé~

On poursuit notre route tranquillement et sous un temps ensoleillé mais pas trop c'était idéal au moins on n'avait pas trop chaud et les chevaux non plus. On fit une pause pour la nuit, pour faire boire et reposer les chevaux et pour nous afin de dormir un peu. On reprit la route à l'aube et on fut à Arkadia dans la matinée

PDV Abby

Depuis que je suis debout, je n'attends qu'une seule chose c'est de voir ma fille, je sais qu'elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je guette leur arrivée de temps en temps

Kane : elle va arrivé Abby un peu de patience ~sourit~

Abby : je sais mais je veux tellement la prendre dans mes bras ~sourit~

Kane : très vite oui, combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?

Abby : seulement quelques jours, Lexa doit être à Polis rapidement, c'est déjà exceptionnelle qu'elle vienne

Kane : elle ne voulait pas laisser sa femme partir seule après ce qui s'est passé c'est compréhensible

Abby : oui bien sur je suis contente de les avoir toute les deux

Kane : je m'en doute oui, aller viens allons au portail pour les accueillir elles ne vont pas tarder

Abby : ne me le demande deux fois

Je ris en le regardant avant de sortir du bâtiment, bien sur j'ai averti tout le monde que Clarke et Lexa viendrai quelques jours ici mais sans en donner toutes les raisons, ce qui est de l'ordre du privée ne regarde que nous. Enfin après quelques minutes elles apparurent au loin, le portail fut ouvert afin de les faire entrer, à peine ma fille fut à terre que je la pris dans mes bras

Abby : ma chérie ce que je suis heureuse de te voir

Clarke : moi aussi maman, tu m'a vraiment manqué ~lui rend son étreinte~

Abby : j'ai eu la peur de ma vie si tu savais

Clarke : je vais bien maman, je t'assure tout va bien

Lexa : je ne lui aurais pas permis de venir si elle n'était pas bien vous pouvez me faire confiance

Abby : oh je te fait confiance pour ça oui ~sourit~

Kane : en tout cas nous comme content que tu aille bien Clarke et vous êtes les bienvenues ici c'est évident ~sourit~

Lexa : merci Kane

Abby : venez les filles, Kane va s'occuper de votre garde ~sourit~

Kane : oui bien sur

Clarke : on te suis maman

Ravie je les emmène alors à l'intérieur toutes les deux, histoire qu'on discute un peu toutes les trois, je leur offris de quoi boire et manger, un peu de détente ne fait pas de mal après tout

Abby : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir les filles

Clarke : nous aussi maman, tu sais pourquoi on es là

Abby : oui bien sur mais cela peut attendre demain ma chérie

Clarke : oh non je veux pas attendre maman je suis trop presser ~sourit~

Lexa : je confirme oui elle n'attend que ça ~sourit~

Abby : bon c'est d'accord nous allons la faire cette échographie ~amusé devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille~

Clarke : merci maman t'ai géniale ~lui fait un bisou~

Abby : ce n'est pas grand chose tu le sais bien, vous me suivez alors

Lexa : on n'a hâte de voir ça surtout moi qui ne connaît pas grand chose à tout ça ~sourit~

Clarke : tu verra ce n'est pas compliqué ~sourit~

Abby : pas du tout même

Je les emmène alors à l'infirmerie où il y a tout le matériel nécessaire, Clarke s'installe correctement et je démarre l'appareil après lui avoir mis du gel spécifique sur le ventre

Abby : alors voyons voir comment se porte ce bébé

Clarke : j'espère qu'il va bien ~tenant la main de Lexa dans la mienne~

Lexa : il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'aille pas bien ~la caresse doucement~

Abby ~regarde l'écran~ le voilà regardez, c'est votre bébé ~leur montre~ il est en bonne santé, il à une bonne taille, donc tu en es à 3 mois un peu près

Lexa : je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, pouvoir voir son enfant avant sa naissance c'est une sacré expérience ~sourit~

Clarke : je t'avais dis que ça te plairai mon amour ~sourit~ c'est réel maintenant notre petit bébé est bien là

Abby : et il va très bien ~sourit~

Clarke : tu va être grand mère ma ptite maman ~sourit~

Abby : ça me fait encore tout bizarre ~amusé~

Lexa : je te comprend ~sourit~

Abby : bientôt vous serez si c'est un garçon ou une fille

Clarke : on veut avoir la surprise

Lexa : oui c'est vrai on verra à la naissance

Abby : bien alors ce sera juste pour vérifier que tout va bien ~sourit~

Clarke : tu pense pouvoir venir à Polis avec le matériel ? À la prochaine échographie je pourrais sûrement plus monter sur un cheval ~amusé~

Lexa : je ne compte pas te laisser monter sur un cheval de toute façon ~amusé~

Abby : oui tu fais bien de le dire et je pense que je pourrais venir avec oui, on n'a le temps d'en reparler, pour le moment vous ferriez mieux d'aller vous reposez ~sourit~

Clarke : tu as raison oui ensuite j'irai voir Raven et les autres ~sourit~

Lexa : à plus tard Abby et merci encore ~sourit~

Abby : je vous en pris c'est normal

Je les regarde filer à leur chambre le temps de leur séjour ici, ma fille est épanouie, elle respire le bonheur cela me rend tellement heureuse et quand je pense que je vais être grand mère, cela me fait oublier tout les problème que l'on peut avoir en ce moment ...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui:) alors vos avis ? C'est plutôt calme mais c'est quand même un moment de calme important dans la suite de choses ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plut j'attends vos impressions, bisous tout le monde:)_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hello tout le monde ^^ aujourd'hui je suis à l'heure eh oui ^^_

 _j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour un nouveau chapitre:)_

 _un peu plus d'action dans celui là mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

PDV Clarke

Après l'échographie qu'on n'a passé avec ma mère nous étions aller nous reposer un peu dans notre chambre, on n'a parler de tout ça avec Lexa puis de mon coté je parti voir mes amis, Lexa voulu me laisser aller les voir tranquillement alors elle resta dans notre chambre. Je pris la direction de l'entrepôt où je savais que la bande se retrouver et effectivement ils sont tous là

Clarke : sympa l'endroit ça à changer depuis que je suis venu

Monty : Clarke t'ai là c'est génial ~sourit~

Raven : ah ma sky girl préféré ~amusé~

Clarke : moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir les amis, alors quoi de beau ?

Monty : oh pas pas grand chose tu sais c'est la routine

Raven : tu te fiche de nous tu ne dis même pas à Clarke que tu n'est plus tout seul ~amusé~

Clarke : non c'est vrai ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Harper : moi ~sourit~

Clarke : wouah c'est super je suis contente pour vous ~sourit~

Monty : merci, c'est vrai ça fait quelques semaines maintenant

Harper : c'est vrai une évidence je dirai

Clarke : c'est trop génial ~sourit~ et vous deux c'est toujours le grand amour ?

Jasper : toujours oui

Kelly : nous sommes en fasse la preuve ~sourit~

Clarke : Raven il est grand temps que tu te trouve quelqu'un ~la regarde amusé~

Raven : j'y travaille ~rit~ et toi avec ta charmante commandante ?

Clarke : oh ça va toujours aussi bien oui, elle est venue mais elle se repose pour le moment ~sourit~

Monty : avec ce qui s'est passé c'est logique qu'elle soit venue avec toi

Raven : elle ne veux pas se séparé de sa femme chérie c'est tellement mignon ~sourit~

Clarke : bah moi ça me rassure qu'elle soit avec moi ~sourit~

Jasper : et comment vont les autres à Polis ?

Clarke : Octavia et Lincoln filent le parfait amour, ils vivent leur vie quoi, quand à Bellamy c'est pareil il s'implique de plus en plus dans la société native

Monty : toujours avec sa mystérieuse native ?

Clarke : toujours oui et ce n'est plus un mystère maintenant

Raven : il vous l'a présenté ?

Clarke : en quelques sortes

Jasper : c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

Clarke : plutôt oui, c'est Luna, la chef du clan de l'Océan

Raven : eh bah il fait pas les choses à moitié ~rit~

Clarke : c'est vrai ~amusé~ mais je n'est jamais vu Bellamy aussi bien et il est vraiment heureux et ça fait plaisir

Jasper : on l'a vu à votre mariage cette Luna

Monty : elle été sympa et plutôt jolie

Harper : eh oh je suis là

Monty : c'est toi la plus belle ma chérie

On rit tous devant la tête de Monty, ça me fait tellement plaisir de tous les voir, ils sont heureux et souriant et puis ils m'ont manqué je dois bien l'avouer. Après être rester avec eux un moment et avoir convenu qu'on se retrouve pour manger au soir, je parti rejoindre ma douce moitié dans notre chambre

Clarke : c'est moi chérie, je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

Lexa : affreusement si ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est mignon ~viens l'embrasser~

Lexa : ça à été avec tes amis ?

Clarke : oui très bien, on mange avec eux ce soir ça te gêne pas ?

Lexa : non bien sur que non

Clarke : t'ai géniale ~sourit~

Lexa : la famille et les amis c'est important ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai oui ~sourit~

Lexa ne m'a jamais vraiment parler de sa famille, je sais qu'elle à sa mère dans un autre village, que son père est mort au combat et qu'elle est fille unique, cependant je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne cherche pas à lui en parler c'est un sujet dont elle n'aime pas parler ce que je respecte parfaitement. Au soir on partit manger comme convenu avec toute la bande, à ce moment là Lexa n'était plus vraiment Heda mais elle même aussi ce qui fait toujours plaisir, les autres peuvent la voir sous son meilleur jour

PDV Octavia

L'absence de Lexa et Clarke ne change rien à nos activités, le plan de Lucas et Anya est toujours en marche, nous partons d'ailleurs dès demain avec eux afin que cela soit fait au plus vite, la veille au soir on prépare donc le strict nécessaire pour partir, il faut voyager léger. Au matin, assez tôt, on prépare nos chevaux pour le départ

Lincoln : tu es sur que tu n'aura pas besoin de nous ?

Indra : j'en suis certaine, votre mission est ailleurs cette fois, et elle est d'une importance capitale

Octavia : on fera aussi vite que possible afin de revenir ici, en espérant que nos ennemis se tiennent tranquille

Lincoln : ils doivent déjà être bien énervé par la fuite de Clarke et le départ d'Anya

Indra : même si ils lancent une attaque contre nous, nous serons prêt, maintenant mettez vous en route

Octavia : oui allons y, les autres nous attendent

Indra : bonne chance à vous

Lincoln : merci, nous ferons au mieux

Indra : j'ai toute confiance en vous ~part de mon coté~

Bellamy ~arrivant~ alors c'est le grand départ ?

Octavia : eh oui nous sommes prêt

Luna : tout le monde s'en va on dirait heureusement que nous restons assurer la relève ~sourit~

Lincoln : vous ferez ça très bien ~sourit~

Luna : oui bien entendu, faite attention quand même

Octavia : on sera prudent

Bellamy : tu as intérêt oui

Octavia : on sait ce qu'on fait ne t'en fait pas

Luna : faite bonne route

Lincoln : à bientôt

On pris nos chevaux direction les portes de la ville où nous attendent Anya et Lucas, une fois tous à cheval on s'éloigne donc de la ville et on s'enfoncent dans la forêt. D'après Anya nous avons quelques jours devant nous avant d'arriver aux environs de notre zone d'action

Lincoln : vous connaissez bien l'endroit où nous devons agir ?

Lucas : plutôt bien, ils ont mis 2 des avions sur place et peut être qu'ils auront mis les 4 autres aussi en vue d'une attaque de votre ville

Octavia : il faut espérer qu'ils l'ont fait, ça nous faciliterai la tâche de les faire exploser tous en même temps

Anya : espérons le oui, si ce n'est pas le cas ça prendra seulement plus de temps

Lincoln : où seront les autres avions si ils ne sont pas sur la zone ?

Lucas : soit sur le bateau ou soit encore sur le continent, ce qui n'est pas la meilleur des options pour nous

Octavia : c'est vrai que si il faut aller sur le continent ça va prendre des semaines et ils auront attaquer ici avant

Anya : tu n'a pas tort, on agira en fonction de ce qu'on découvrira et on sera fixé dans quelques jours

Lucas : tout à fait mais personnellement j'ai bon espoir

Octavia : on n'a tous bon espoir sur ce coup là

Lincoln : tu as raison oui

Le temps été avec nous pendant nos journée de marche, on mit 3 jours à arriver, une fois sur place on installe notre campement, discret bien sur, on agira dans la nuit comme prévu, Lucas nous explique un peu le plan de la zone pour mieux se repérer et ne pas se faire remarquer

Lucas : bon alors on va jusqu'à l'entrepôt où sont installer les avions, on entre dedans, on pose les explosifs et on ressort, on les active seulement quand on est sorti du périmètre

Lincoln : bien alors ne perdons pas de temps

Anya : c'est partit allons y et surtout rester discret

Octavia : compte sur nous on veut pas louper notre chance de tout détruire du premier coup

Lucas : on ne la loupera pas

Après un dernier regard on parti du campement direction la zone, à première vue c'est peu surveillé mais on reste sur nos garde, on se sépare en deux groupe, je pars de mon coté avec Lincoln et Lucas part avec Anya de l'autre coté, le plan est clair et précis, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Une fois devant l'entrepôt visé, on entre à l'intérieur afin de poser tout les explosifs, un sur chaque avion et quelques un autour, histoire de ne rien louper quand on fera tout exploser. A notre bonne surprise i avions à l'intérieur ce qui est une super nouvelle, on ne perd pas de temps et on fait ce qu'on n'a à faire avant de ressortir de l'entrepôt et de se rejoindre au point de rendez vous

Anya : alors ? Tout est en place ?

Octavia : oui tout est en ordre plus qu'a faire exploser ces engins de malheur et on n'a 4 avions à l'intérieur

Lucas : génial c'est une bonne nouvelle, alors d'abord on s'éloigne et ensuite on fait tout sauter

Lincoln : personne ne nous as repéré, on n'a fait le plan à la perfection

Anya : dépêchons nous autant de pas prendre de risque , on fait sauter ça et on rentre vite à Polis

Lucas : bien dit chérie allons y

On file de là rapidement pour sortir de la zone d'explosion, Lucas appuis sur le détonateur et c'était un beau feu d'artifice si on peut dire, on n'est sur qu'il ne reste rien c'est certain. Maintenant on n'a plut qu'a repartir pour Polis en espérant que rien ne se soit passé en notre absence

PDV Luna

Nous sommes plus que 2 présent à Polis pour aider Indra à tout gérer, bien sur nous avons des guerriers aussi, nous essayons de ne pas trop alerté les habitants pour évité la panique surtout, déjà qu'on doit surveillé dans le calme, si tout le monde se met à paniquer ça sera pire. Après avoir parler à mes hommes je pars m'entraîner un peu , mon homme fit son apparition peu après d'ailleurs

Bellamy : tu sais que t'ai belle quand tu t'entraîne

Luna : et le reste du temps je suis laide ? ~amusé~

Bellamy : non tu es aussi radieuse que maintenant ~sourit~

Luna ~dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres~ j'espère bien oui, tu fais quoi de beau, je t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin

Bellamy : oh j'ai été consolidé l'enceinte de la ville avec les autres guerriers, je préfère me rendre utile plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire c'est normal

Luna : tu as bien raison ~sourit~ dis moi j'aimerais te poser une question

Bellamy : bien sur dis moi chérie qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Luna : tu te sers toujours de tes armes ?

Bellamy : beaucoup moins depuis que je suis avec toi pourquoi ?

Luna : non pour savoir, je me demandais si tu allais t'en servir si jamais nos ennemis viennent nous menacer

Bellamy : oui je m'en servirai sans hésiter, pour te protéger toi et les nôtres

Luna : je le savais ~caresse sa joue~

Bellamy : quand la paix sera revenu nous n'aurons pas besoin d'arme mon ange ~sourit~

Luna : c'est vrai oui, j'ai vraiment hâte que tout soit fini, on pourra enfin se marier

Bellamy : très bientôt un peu de patience

Luna : je sais oui

Bellamy : je suis impatient aussi mais en attendant reprenons le travail ~l'embrasse avec amour~

Luna : tu as raison ~sourit~ je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour rentrer le bétail

Bellamy : je suis partant alors allons y

Voilà ce que j'aime chez lui, il est toujours partant pour toute chose même du travail, il est toujours de bonne humeur, enjouer, souriant, enfin il est parfait, c'est l'homme de ma vie. On partit donc rentrer les animaux avec d'autre habitant, c'était sympa, Bellamy faisait l'idiot et tout le monde riait, ça nous faisais tellement de bien par les temps qui court

Luna : ce que tu es drôle mon chéri ~sourit~

Bellamy : on doit bien détendre l'atmosphère ~sourit~

Luna : c'est vrai oui maintenant on n'a un peu de temps pour nous

Bellamy : oui mon ange alors prenons le ce temps pour nous ~amusé la soulève~

Luna ~rit~ tu es fou

Bellamy : complètement fou de toi oui ~amusé~

Luna : où m'emmène tu ? ~sourit~

Bellamy : tu verra ~sourit~

Luna : je te fais confiance

Je le laisse me guider ou plutôt me porter, il marche quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit jardin fleuri que je ne connaissais pas mais en tout cas c'était très jolie

Luna : où à tu déniché cet endroit ? C'est superbe

Bellamy : complètement par hasard en faite

Luna : eh bien j'adore on n'est en pleine ville et pourtant c'est si calme c'est dingue

Bellamy : c'est tout le charme de cet endroit

Luna : tu as tout à fait raison et je vois que tu as tout prévu ~sourit voyant le petit coin aménager~

Bellamy : je me suis dis qu'un petit moment tout les deux nous ferait pas de mal tu en pense quoi ? ~sourit~

Luna ~l'embrasse avec amour~ je pense que c'est une excellente idée

Bellamy : je savais que ça te ferai plaisir ~l'enlace souriant~

Luna : alors qu'es-ce qu'on attend ?

Bellamy : mais rien ma chérie

Je ris en le regardant, en effet il ne perdit pas une seconde pour m'emmener jusqu'à notre petit nid sous un petit arbre en fleurs et de me déposer en douceur au sol sur un grande couverture. On passe alors un doux et agréable moment d'amour tout les deux, je n'ai jamais aimé un homme de cette façon, c'est unique avec lui, je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie tout simplement. Alors qu'on été tranquillement allongé savourant notre moment en amoureux on entendit comme une explosion et un bruit sourd passant à toute vitesse, ce qui nous alerte direct

Luna : qu'es-ce que c'était?!

Bellamy : je sais pas il faut qu'on aille voir ~se rhabille en vitesse~

Luna ~fait de même~ allons voir Indra

Bellamy : elle doit être au portes de la ville ~on n'y parti en vitesse~

Luna : Indra qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!

Indra : l'ennemi nous a envoyer un avertissement, des bombes ont été lâché au sud de notre ville

Bellamy : c'est pas vrai .. allons sur place

Indra : je vais prévenir le commandant et je vous rejoins sur place

Luna : dépêchons nous ~part avec lui~

Bellamy : j'ai l'impression que la guerre commence vraiment à partir de ce moment là

Je crains qu'il es raison, c'est une déclaration de guerre, nous ne resterons pas là à nous faire tuer les uns après les autres. Une fois sur place on ne pu que constater les dégâts, les bombes ont touchés des ruelles entières et malheureusement des morts seront sous les décombres...

PDV Lexa

Cela fait quelques jours que nous sommes ici, tout se passe pour le mieux, Clarke est heureuse de passer du temps avec sa mère et ses amis. Nous devons repartir demain matin pour Polis, il est temps que je retrouve mes fonctions je n'aime pas quitter ma ville dans des conditions de guerre

Clarke : tu es pressé de rentrer ?

Lexa : un peu oui, je serai plus sereine

Clarke : c'est vrai que tu es tendu, surtout la nuit tu dors à peine, du moins que d'un œil, je te sens bouger et te lever parfois

Lexa : quelques fois oui, cette histoire de guerre me prend la tête mais je suis contente d'être avec toi

Clarke : je le sais bien sur et t'en fait pas demain nous serons chez nous en attendant tu te détends tout se passe bien d'accord

Lexa : tu as raison oui, je peux au moins faire ça

Clarke : merci mon amour ~sourit~

Lexa : mais je t'en pris ~sourit~

Abby : Lexa on te demande à la radio

Lexa : qui ?

Abby : Indra, elle à dis que c'était urgent mais je ne sais rien de plus

Lexa : d'accord j'y vais

J'embrasse ma femme et file dans le bâtiment où été la salle de la radio, il y avait Raven qui bricolé je ne sais quoi, je pris donc l'appareil afin de savoir ce qui se passe

Lexa « Indra c'est moi, tu me reçois ? Dis moi ce qui se passe ? »

Indra « je vous reçois Commandant, nous venons d'être attaquer, des bombes ont touché notre ville au sud »

Lexa « quoi ? Mais quand ? »

Indra « il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est que le début, un avertissement de leur part »

Lexa « je rentre dès que possible Indra garde le contrôle de la situation »

Indra « je le ferai, faites vite »

Lexa « au plus vite »

Raven : des problèmes on dirait

Lexa : en effet je dois partir tout de suite

Raven : à cette heure là ?

Lexa : je n'ai pas le choix, je dois avertir Clarke

Raven : on n'est là si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide là bas

Lexa : nous le savons oui merci Raven

Raven : c'est normal, aller va y

Je lui fis un mince sourire et repart aussitôt dire à mes hommes de se préparer à partir avant d'aller rejoindre Clarke afin de lui annoncer ce qui viens de ce passer

Clarke : alors qu'es-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Lexa : Polis à été attaqué, je dois partir maintenant Clarke

Clarke : quoi ? Mais c'est grave ? ~inquiète~

Lexa : j'en saurai plus une fois rentrée, je te dirai ce qu'il en es d'accord

Clarke : je viens avec toi, je suis ta femme il est de mon devoir d'être là bas avec toi et notre peuple

Lexa : écoute tu rentrera demain comme prévu je ne veux pas que tu stress en voyant tout ça

Clarke : je le verrai demain ça ne change rien alors on part maintenant c'est compris

Elle ne me laisse même pas répondre et sort de la chambre sans attendre, du coup je la suis à l'extérieur où notre garde nous attendait déjà

Abby : nous pouvons venir avec vous, il suffit de prendre juste quelques hommes

Lexa : non merci Abby pour le moment je vais gérer cela toute seule mais je ferai appel à vous si besoin je vous l'assure

Clarke : on te tiens au courant maman

Abby : d'accord, faites attention à vous

Clarke : tout ira bien rassure toi

Lexa : ne perdons pas de temps

Abby ~embrasse ma fille~ à très vite

Clarke : à très vite maman

On partit sans perdre de temps, je veux gagner Polis le plus rapidement possible, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts au sein de la ville et cela s'est produit en mon absence, cet fois le vrai combat va commencer ..

* * *

 _et voilà pour aujourd'hui alors qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensez ? L'action commence vers la fin et se poursuivra la semaine prochaine bien sur ^^ sur ces mots je vous laisse et à mercredi prochain bisous tout le monde_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ? Comme vous pouvez le remarquer les chapitres ne sont plus trop régulier, c'est les vacances d'été et donc j'ai moins le temps d'écrire autant profiter du soleil ^^_

 _Du coup je tiens à dire que je ne publierai pas forcément le mercredi mais plutôt quand le chapitre sera fini, j'essaye autant que possible de ne pas vous faire trop attendre promis:)_

 _Enfin je vous laisse à votre lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

PDV Anya

Après notre mission plus que réussit, nous étions maintenant sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer, nous sommes content de nous, tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, sans imprévu ni mauvaise surprise. Au loin on vit un épais nuage de fumée, c'était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde

Lucas : qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Octavia : ça ne sens pas bon en tout cas

Lincoln : ça viens de Polis

Anya : dépêchons nous, je crains qu'on ne soit intervenu trop tard

Octavia : mais on n'a pourtant détruit les avions avant qu'ils ne s'en servent c'est bizarre

Lucas : visiblement les deux autres été ailleurs on aurait dû y penser

Lincoln : on n'a déjà fait beaucoup, allons sur place et on verra la suite des choses avec les autres

Octavia : il a raison on n'a fait notre mission on s'expliquera là bas

On se mit au galop afin d'arriver au plus vite sur place, ils nous restent seulement quelques kilomètres ce qui devrait être rapide. Nous arrivons dans une ambiance chaotique , les habitants été surpris de cette attaque ce qui est normal nous n'avons jamais connu une chose pareil. En descendant de nos chevaux Indra venu vers nous un peu dépassé par les événements

Indra : vous êtes les premiers arrivé, le Commandant est en chemin je l'ai prévenu de ce qui s'est produit

Octavia : qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Indra : deux missiles ont touché le sud de la ville

Lincoln : il y a des morts ?

Indra : malheureusement oui nous en avons trouvé 6 mais la zone n'est pas encore totalement débarrasser

Octavia : et mon frère ?

Indra : il va bien, il est avec Luna et d'autre guerriers pour aider là bas

Lucas : nous allons aider aussi, plus il y a de monde, plus nous irons vite afin de sauver de possible survivants

Anya: absolument oui

Indra : bien alors allez y je dois attendre le Commandant et rassurer les habitants

Lincoln : on s'occupent du reste, allons y

On marche dans les ruelles de la ville qui mènent sur les lieux du drame, c'était vraiment une scène de désolation que nous avons sous les yeux. Sans perdre plus de temps on aide les autres, ça nous pris une bonne partie de la nuit, on réussit à sauver quelques personne bloqué sous les décombres et d'autre pour qui il été trop tard

Anya : c'est notre faute si c'est arrivée

Lucas : ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons

Anya : c'est la vérité, on n'est partit et ils veulent se venger, ils ont bien réussi en tout cas

Lucas : on n'est pas totalement responsable mais tu sais qu'on les fera payer ce qu'ils viennent de faire à cette ville

Anya : j'y compte bien ~le regarde~ heureusement que tu es là

Lucas : je le serai toujours ~sourit~ on va se reconstruire ensemble tu peux me faire confiance

Anya : je te fais confiance sans aucune hésitation

Lucas : je le sais oui, aller viens allons nous reposer un peu, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour le moment

Anya : tu as raison, demain sera une longue journée

Lucas : autant être bien en forme alors allons y

Il me prit la main pour qu'on regagne la chambre qu'on occupé tout les deux, cela me fait vraiment de la peine ce qui viens d'arriver, je me sentait quand même responsable. Cependant la fatigue l'emporte sur la culpabilité ce soir là, je suis épuisée alors je m'endors dans les bras de Lucas sans tarder

PDV Lexa

Je me presse de regagner la ville au plus vite, redoutant ce que je pourrais y voir, des tas d'image parcours mon esprit, je m'attends au pire et je ne fus pas déçu malheureusement quand j'arrive enfin aux portes de la ville

Clarke : oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ..

Lexa : va te reposer je m'occupe du reste

Clarke : pas question je ne suis pas handicapé ~descend de mon cheval~

Lexa : je sais oui ~descend du mien~

Indra : Commandant vous êtes enfin là

Lexa : quelle est la situation ?

Indra : nous avons 15 morts pour le moment, nous continuons à dégager la zone, l'enceinte de la zone est en pièce

Clarke : ce n'est peut être pas un hasard, ils peuvent nous attaquer par là, il faut faire rebâtir cette enceinte en priorité

Lexa : exactement, met un maximum d'homme pour la reconstruire et que les gardes soit encore plus surveiller, que tout le monde soit vigilant

Indra : bien je m'en occupe tout de suite

Elle partit directement faire ce qu'on lui dit, quand à moi je me précipite à l'endroit de l'impact et c'était encore plus horrible d'ici, au fond je me sens responsable

Octavia : Clarke tu es rentrée

Clarke : Indra nous as prévenu par radio alors on n'a fait vite, j'en reviens pas de ce qui s'est passé

Octavia : c'est surtout qu'une vengeance, ils auraient attaquer depuis longtemps sinon

Clarke : peut être mais on peut quand même s'y attendre, ils doivent bien se douter qu'on est en train de tout dégager et donc qu'on n'est plus vulnérable

Octavia : on restera prudent dans tout les cas

Lincoln : on doit s'occuper de l'enceinte en priorité

Clarke : allez vous reposez quand même un peu, d'autre vont prendre le relais

Lincoln : on va faire une pause tout à l'heure t'en fait pas pour ça et puis on n'est pas fatigué

Octavia : c'est vrai mais promis on va se reposer après

Clarke : bon d'accord et je vais vous aider

Être enceinte ne l'empêche absolument pas de venir en aide à notre peuple, surtout à ce stade je sais qu'elle ne supporterai pas de rester ici à ne rien faire alors qu'on n'a tous un boulot monstre pour reconstruire cette zone, mais je fais quand même attention à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop

Lexa : Clarke vraiment tu dois te reposer maintenant il est tard

Clarke : Lexa s'il te plait je me sens bien plus utile à aider plutôt qu'à être dans un lit à m'ennuyer

Lexa : je n'en doute pas et je sais que tu veux nous aider mais nous avons des habitants qui sont tout aussi disposer à le faire

Clarke : et je suis tout aussi disposer, alors arrête les traitements de faveur si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pourquoi tu me couve autant

Lexa : tôt ou tard nous leur dirons de toute façon alors ne force pas c'est tout ce que je te demande et va te reposer ensuite

Clarke : promis j'irais dans 1 ou 2 heures maximum

Lexa : d'accord

Le reste de la nuit fut long, tout d'abord pour se relayer à dégager les morceau de l'enceinte en pièce, puis ensuite commencer à la reconstruire, ce qui ne commence qu'au petit matin, pour ma part j'étais resté toute la nuit avec mes hommes, je n'ai pas une minute à moi avec tout ce qui se passe

Luna : bonjours Lexa ~sourit~

Bellamy : salut

Lexa : bonjours vous deux, comment vous allez ce matin?~sourit~

Luna : après quelques heures de repos nous sommes prêt pour aujourd'hui

Lexa : je vois ça oui, vous avez vu Clarke depuis notre arrivée ?

Bellamy : oui elle doit être partit dormir quelques heures

Lexa : oui elle en à bien besoin

Luna : oh c'est certain, aujourd'hui va être encore une dure journée, nous avons encore tellement à faire

Lexa : tu as absolument raison d'ailleurs le devoir m'appelle ~sourit et file pour voir Indra plus loin~ Indra ?

Indra : oui Commandant ?

Lexa : oje vais m'occuper de l'extérieur de la ville si jamais ma femme me cherche

Indra : d'accord je vais planifier les surveillances

Lexa : d'accord merci

Indra : si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dite le moi surtout

Lexa : je n'y manquerai pas

Je pars en direction des écuries, je prépare mon cheval et sort de la ville pour aller retrouver mes hommes et leur expliquer les choses, au bout de quelques heures, 2 peut être 3 je vis ma femme faire son apparition

Lexa : bonjours mon amour comment tu te sens ce matin ? ~sourit~

Clarke : bonjours ma chère et tendre, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ~sourit~

Lexa : je vais très bien voyons pourquoi ?

Clarke : parce que tu ne t'ai pas reposer une seule minute depuis notre arrivée

Lexa : je n'ai pas le temps pour me reposer

Clarke : maintenant si, je prend le relais et toi tu pars te reposer quelques heures, ce n'est pas négociable c'est un ordre de ta Reine

Lexa : oh si c'est un ordre de ma Reine alors je ne discute pas

Clarke : tu as intérêt ~sourit~

Lexa : je ne vais pas contre dire ma Reine ~sourit~

Clarke : ce qui est raisonnable, tu ne servira à rien si tu es épuisée

Lexa : je le sais oui, je te fais confiance

Clarke : je ne suis pas toute seule pour gérer de toute façon

Lexa : c'est vrai mais au moindre problème tu me fais appeler et ce n'est pas négociable non plus

Clarke : promis ne t'en fais pas et maintenant va te reposer je prend les choses en main

Lexa ~l'embrasse~ je t'aime

Clarke : moi aussi je t'aime, aller file

Lexa : à tout à l'heure

Je parti donc en direction de notre maison, elle a raison j'ai vraiment besoin de repos , certes je suis Heda mais je dois prendre quelques heures pour dormir et revenir en forme c'est normal

PDV Octavia

Il nous fallut quelques jours pour enlever tout les gravats et reconstruire l'enceinte, c'était un boulot monstre mais c'était fait et maintenant nous sommes prêt à toute attaque de notre ennemi

Luna : c'est étrange qu'on n'est pas subi d'attaque, après les missiles ils auraient très bien nous mettre un revers on été totalement dépassé

Octavia : c'est vrai mais je pense qu'ils devaient s'en douter alors ils doivent attendre le meilleur moment

Bellamy : qu'ils viennent on saura les recevoir

Lincoln : l'ambiance commence à être pesante, les habitants sont inquiets, ils n'osent plus aller en dehors de la ville

Luna : et Lexa qui ne dit rien à personne c'est étrange d'ordinaire elle aurait réunit tout le monde pour les rassurer

Lincoln : tu n'a pas tort oui

Octavia : il n'y à rien à dire de plus que ce que tout le monde se doute déjà

Bellamy : ce n'est pas faux oui, tout le monde sait déjà qu'on peut se faire attaquer à tout moment

Lincoln : c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas si ils le feront maintenant

Luna : comment tu peux le savoir ?

Lincoln : ils ne sont pas idiot ils savent qu'on les attendent alors ils vont attendre un moment avant de nous lancer une offensive

Octavia : c'est pas bête ils vont attendre le bon moment

Luna : j'en parlerai à Lexa

Bellamy : bonne idée oui

Octavia : en attendant on doit reprendre nos habitudes, essayer de ne pas se laisser aller à un climat de peur

Bellamy : c'est ce que je pense aussi oui

Après un repas modeste mais suffisant, chacun repart à son poste, pour ma part j'ai du temps de libre avant mon prochain tour de garde et j'en profite pour aller voir ma jument, ces derniers temps j'ai pas passé beaucoup temps avec elle comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'y trouve Clarke d'ailleurs qui est avec la sienne

Octavia : salut Clarke ~sourit~

Clarke : salut Octavia comment tu va ? ~sourit~

Octavia : très bien et toi ? ~entre dans le box de ma jument et la sort~

Clarke : oh bien aussi ~brossant ma jument~

Octavia : elle grandit vite la petite ~sourit~

Clarke : tu l'a dis elle à poussé en quelques mois, tu verrais quand elle galope partout c'est trop mignon ~sourit~

Octavia : et sa maman qui lui court après je m'en doute ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai et puis ça fait du bien d'être là avec tout ce qui se passe

Octavia : je suis bien d'accord avec toi

Clarke : Lexa est tendue à longueur de temps avec cette histoire

Octavia : nous le sommes tous plus ou moins, tous à attendre le pire c'est quand même pathétique quand on n'y pense

Clarke : parce qu'on sait très bien qu'ils retenteront quelque chose sauf qu'on ne sait pas quand

Octavia : c'est vrai, d'ailleurs on se disais que c'était bizarre que ta femme n'est pas réunit les habitants pour leur parler de ce qui se passe

Clarke : elle ne sait pas trop comment gérer les choses, elle redoute une attaque à chaque journée qui passent

Octavia : ils n'attaqueront pas maintenant

Clarke : comment tu peux en être sur ?

Octavia : c'est une question de logique, ils savent très bien qu'ont les attends alors ils vont attendre le moment où l'on aura baissé notre garde

Clarke : ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis il faut que j'en parle à Lexa

Octavia : oui je pense que ça pourrait l'aider un peu

Clarke : merci Octavia t'ai géniale

Octavia : il n'y à pas que moi on s'est dit ça avec on frère, Luna et Lincoln

Clarke : vous avez raison c'est évident

Octavia : ravie de t'avoir éclairée

Je souris, maintenant qu'elle sait notre point de vue elle va en parler à Lexa et peut être que les choses bougeront un peu plus. On passe un moment à s'occuper de nos jument puis du cheval de Clarke et Lexa, c'était tranquille et calme ce qui nous change de ces derniers jours. Ensuite je repart pour mon tour de garde et Clarke part voir sa femme qui devait être avec ses apprentis dans l'arène

PDV Clarke

Après avoir passé quelques heures avec Octavia à s'occuper des chevaux, je me dirige maintenant vers l'arène où je pense y trouver ma femme car elle doit être en entraînement. Je m'installe dans les gradins et l'observe attendant qu'elle finisse pour aller la voir

Clarke : ils été bien aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : un peu ailleurs mais plutôt bien oui

Clarke : ils le sont tous, il faut que tu les rassure tu sais

Lexa : je ne peux pas, à quoi cela servirai que je les rassure alors qu'on peut être attaquer à tout moment

Clarke : justement je venais te parler de ça

Lexa : ah oui ?

Clarke : oui j'en es parler avec Octavia tout à l'heure

Lexa : tout le monde en parle je le sais bien

Clarke : mais elle m'a dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas

Lexa : dis moi alors

Clarke : on attend une attaque tout les jours alors que c'est inutile en faite

Lexa : qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ?

Clarke : que notre ennemi est loin d'être aussi idiot, ils savent très bien qu'on les attend, ils vont attendre, des semaines peut être avant de nous lancer une autre attaque, c'est plus que logique

Lexa : c'est pas bête ce que tu dis

Clarke : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dis mais bien sur il faudrait prendre quelques précautions

Lexa : oui je vois ce que tu veux dire et je vais en informer Indra elle s'en occupera

Clarke : quand à toi, tu réunis tout les habitants d'ici ce soir pour leur parler, c'est important que tu leur parle

Lexa : dès que tout sera mis en place je le fais c'est promis, et toi comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : d'accord ~la regarde~ je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas, le plus important pour le moment c'est notre peuple

Lexa : tu as raison mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me préoccuper de ma femme ~sourit~

Clarke : bah oui bien sur et ta femme va parfaitement bien comme tu le vois ~sourit~

Lexa : heureusement oui, tu reste ma priorité malgré les problèmes que l'on peut avoir

Clarke : je le sais oui

Je l'embrasse alors tendrement, ces petits moment de complicité ce font rare ces derniers jours et cela nous fait toujours du bien. On part ensuite voir Indra afin de lui expliqué la suite des événements et donc ce qu'elle doit faire. Alors qu'on expliquer les choses à Indra on vit des guerriers venir vers nous visiblement agités, il se passe quelque chose de toute évidence peut être qu'on n'a parler trop vite ….

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui:) alors vos avis ? Qu'es-ce qui va se passer ?_

 _Chapitre plutôt calme mais bon c'est nécessaire ^^_

 _Comme vous l'avez compris les chapitres sont plus espacé, c'est les vacances alors je prend plus de temps pour écrire mais pas de panique je ne laisse pas tomber ma fiction pour autant:)_

 _Bisous tout le monde et bonne vacances à tout le monde ^^_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Me revoilà ! eh non je ne suis pas morte rassurez vous:p c'est juste que c'est les vacances et je manque de motivation je dois bien le dire c'est pas le top mais je n'abandonnerais pas ma fiction l'écriture prendra juste plus de temps et je m'en excuse:(_

 _Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

PDV Lexa

Je me tourne vers mes hommes, me demandant ce qui se passe bien sur, je sens que cela n'est rien de bon vu la situation je m'attends au pire en faite

Lexa : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Guerrier : nous avons repéré du mouvement au Nord, des troupes semblent venir par ici

Clarke : des troupes ? Comment ça ? De quelle nation ?

Guerrier : aucune, ce sont des troupes inconnue

Lexa : faites surveiller l'évolution de ces troupes, je veux un rapport de situation toute les heures

Guerrier : bien Heda ~repart~

Clarke : tu crois que c'est eux ?

Lexa : j'en suis certaine, on dirait bien que l'heure du combat soit plus proche que tu ne le penser

Clarke : même si c'est eux, ça ne veux rien dire, ils viennent peut être négocier

Lexa : je ne pense pas mais espérons que tu es raison cela m'arrangerais de ne pas avoir à subir une autre guerre

Clarke : attendons de voir ce qu'il en est dans ce cas, il va sûrement envoyer un messager pour nous dire ce qu'il attends

Lexa : cet homme ne connais pas notre peuple tout comme nous ne connaissons pas le leur

Clarke : Lucas et Anya peuvent nous en dire plus, on peut leur demander après tout ils savent peut être à quoi nous attendre

Lexa : peut être oui, Indra va les ramener dans la salle du conseil allons les rejoindre

Clarke : oui allons y

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prends les choses, je n'ai pas beaucoup de doute sur la raison de la présence de ses troupes dans les environs et je crois que tout le monde pense la même chose que moi. Je me rends donc avec ma femme à la salle du conseil, Luna, Anya et Lucas été là avec Indra et Ryder

Lexa : merci d'être venu, nous attendons les chefs des autres clans d'ici quelques jours je viens juste de leur faire part d'un message urgent de leur présence à Polis

Luna : nous avons appris pour les troupes , une guerre se prépare alors ?

Clarke : justement nous ne savons pas, c'est pourquoi on compte sur Anya et Lucas pour nous éclairer sur leurs attentions

Lucas : c'est à dire ?

Lexa : vous connaissez notre ennemi plus que nous, qu'es-ce qu'il compte faire ? Plutôt qu'es-ce qu'il es capable de faire contre nous ?

Anya : pour le peu que j'ai connu Alex je peux déjà dire qu'il est déterminer et qu'il ne lâche jamais rien

Lucas : oui c'est vrai il veux cette ville et il emploiera tout les moyens possible à sa disposition pour l'avoir

Clarke : même si c'est pour la détruire ? Ça n'a aucun sens ni aucune logique

Anya : si il sens qu'il ne peux pas l'avoir alors il fera en sorte qu'on ne l'ai pas non plus

Lexa : nous ne le laisserons pas faire, cette ville est la nôtre et nous la défendrons coûte que coûte

Luna : à part des missiles par avions, quels moyens ils ont contre nous ?

Lucas : je sais qu'il y a tout un étage d'armes en tout genre mais qu'on ne sais pratiquement jamais servi ce n'était pas utile pour nous à ce moment là

Lexa : alors ils pourraient se servir de ces armes contre nous

Lucas : c'est une possibilité

Clarke : nous avons aussi des armes pour riposté, il suffit que je dise à ma mère de nous en faire parvenir à Polis

Indra : mais nos guerriers ne se servent pas d'armes à feu

Clarke : ils n'auront pas le choix si nous voulons être à la hauteur de nos ennemis

Lexa : ce n'est pas la question, nous n'en somme pas encore à ce niveau, pour l'heure nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre la position de notre ennemi et agir en conséquences

Indra : quels sont vos ordres Commandant ?

Lexa : gardez vos positions et les tours de gardes

Ryder : et les tour de chasse ? Un groupe doit y partir dans 1 heure

Lexa : ne faites qu'un groupe sur deux et restez vigilant

Ryder : bien Heda ~part avec Indra~

Clarke : j'espère qu'on aura pas à combattre mais je me fais trop d'illusions

Luna : rien n'est perdu, on peut toujours espérer qu'il renonce

Anya : il ne le fera pas

Lucas : il faut le tuer pour qu'il renonce

Lexa : si on doit en passer par là on le fera

Clarke : absolument

Luna : attendons de voir ce qui se passe ces prochains jours

Lexa : en attendant reprenons nos activités

Anya, Lucas et Luna partirent alors que je me retrouve avec ma femme, je vois bien que cette histoire la stresse et c'est tout à fait normal. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'attire dans mes bras

Lexa : on s'en sortira comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ce n'est pas cet homme qui nous enlèvera notre ville ni notre avenir, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela je te le promets

Clarke : je sais oui mais imagine qu'on soit vraiment obligé de partir ? On peut toujours aller à Arkadia mais même si eux aussi doivent partir, où irions nous ?

Lexa : tu n'a pas à te poser la question puisque cela n'arrivera pas, toute cette histoire sera bientôt derrière nous

Clarke : mais si cela arrive quand même ?

Lexa : n'y pense pas, je vais réglé cette affaire, en attendant tu ferai bien d'aller te reposer un peu

Clarke : d'accord mais je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'y penser

Elle m'embrasse avant de se retirer de la salle pour aller chez nous, je tiens à ce qu'elle se repose un minimum, tout ce stress ce n'est pas bon pour sa grossesse. Pour ma part j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attends et je sais que je ne vais pas chaumer

PDV Octavia

Nous venions tout juste de nous réveiller avec Lincoln, nous étions de garde toute la nuit alors on n'a dormi quelques heures et je peux dire que cela nous fait beaucoup de bien c'est certain

Lincoln : bonjours toi ~caresse sa joue~

Octavia : bonjours ~sourit~ quelle heure il est ?

Lincoln : on n'a encore un peu de temps t'en fait pas ~sourit~

Octavia : d'accord, ça nous à fait du bien ce petit temps de sommeil, ces prochains jours ne vont pas être de tout repos

Lincoln : tu n'a pas tort, mais une fois que toute cette affaire sera passé on pourra se concentré sur nous

Octavia : qu'entend tu par là ? ~le regarde~

Lincoln : nous sommes mariés, la suite logique voudrait qu'on ai des enfants

Octavia : c'est ce que tu voudrai toi ?

Lincoln : bien sur, je te l'ai déjà dit ~sourit~ et toi ? C'est pas ce que tu voudrai ?

Octavia : je ne me voyais pas vraiment avec des enfants mais en vu de tout ce qu'on n'a vécu jusqu'à présent je réalise que la vie peut s'arrêter à tout moment alors j'ai bien réfléchi et je me disais qu'on pourrait le mettre en route cet enfant ~sourit~

Lincoln : vraiment ? Et quand tu dis le mettre en route tu veux dire maintenant ? ~la regarde~

Octavia ~amusé~ oui maintenant, ce combat sera largement fini avant que cela ne se voit alors autant s'y mettre dès aujourd'hui

Lincoln : je suis entièrement d'accord ~l'embrasse amusé~

Octavia : alors au travail mon chéri

Je me met à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser avec tout mon amour, comme il viens de le dire nous avons un peu de temps devant nous et je me sens parfaitement d'attaque pour un câlin. Puis on fini par sortir de notre lit pour aller manger, on doit faire le plein d'énergie pour ces prochains jours, on sortit dehors pour voir où en été les choses, on retrouve Luna et Bellamy un peu plus loin

Bellamy : bonjours tout les deux

Octavia : bonjours à vous aussi

Luna : comment ça va ce matin ?

Lincoln : bien, nous sommes reposé et prêt pour une nouvelle journée bien entendu, et vous ?  
Bellamy : on n'est à fond aussi, prêt à tout affronter

Luna : bien dit on n'est au top

Octavia : et je crois qu'aujourd'hui on n'aura bien besoin de toute cette énergie récupéré

Luna : qu'es-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Octavia : vu les troupes qui ont été aperçu hier, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'on n'ai droit à un combat très prochainement

Lincoln : nous serons fixé dans les prochaines heures, les autres clans commencent à arriver, la réunion aura bientôt lieu

Bellamy : Abby va venir je crois avec Kane

Octavia : cela fera une occasion de les revoir et de demander des nouvelles des autres même si on leur parle par radio

Lincoln : ce n'est pas faux, pour l'heure un peu d'entraînement nous fera le plus grand bien

Luna : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, je suis partante allons y ~sourit~

Bellamy : oui allons y

Octavia : depuis quand tu sais te battre toi ? ~le regarde amusé~

Bellamy : oh tu serais surprise ~amusé~

Luna : il a fait beaucoup de progrès ~sourit~

Octavia : nous allons voir tout ça alors ~sourit~

Bellamy : quand tu veux ptite sœur ~amusé~

Lincoln : cela promet d'être intéressant ~amusé~

On se dirige de ce pas vers notre terrain d'entraînement, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce dont mon frère est capable, la dernière fois qu'on n'a fait un combat l'un contre l'autre je remportais la partie à tout les coups. Cette fois ci je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt douer, bon il ne m'a pas battu mais il a quand même fait beaucoup de progrès comme l'a dit Luna

Bellamy : alors qu'es-ce que tu en dis hein ? ~sourit~

Octavia : c'était pas mal je l'avoue mais tu n'est pas encore à mon niveau ~sourit~

Bellamy : tu as plus d'entraînement que moi c'est normal mais je ne suis pas peu fier de mon évolution

Luna : je suis fière de toi aussi, tu deviens peu à peu un vrai natif tu sais ~sourit~

Octavia : oh que c'est mignon ça Luna ~amusé~

Luna : quoi ? C'est tout simplement vrai je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer ~amusé~

Bellamy : et elle a tout à fait raison ~sourit~

Lincoln : ce n'est pas faux tu deviens vraiment l'un des nôtres ~sourit~

Bellamy : c'est gentil de me dire ça j'apprécie

Octavia : c'est sincère

Luna : absolument ~l'embrasse~ allez allons voir ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui

Lincoln : oui bonne idée autant se rendre utile

Depuis que mon frère est avec Luna je le trouve différent, en bien évidemment, il est tellement plus serein, plus heureux aussi, il a trouvé la femme de sa vie et je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. Pour l'heure on partit direction l'arène où on n'y trouvera certainement Indra afin de lui demander si les choses ont changées

Octavia : Indra ?

Indra : vous voilà j'allais justement vous cherchez

Lincoln : qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Du nouveau ?

Indra : nous savons maintenant que notre ennemi à établie son campement à quelques kilomètres de la ville

Luna : et pas de message ? Je ne sais pas moi, pour nous dire ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire

Indra : non rien pour le moment

Octavia : alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?

Indra : on observe et on agis si l'on voit le moindre mouvement suspect

Lincoln : nous allons relayer les autres alors, on viens de s'entraîner et certains aurait bien besoin de repos

Indra : bien, je vous ferez avertir si jamais il y à du changement, tout dépendra des ordres du Commandant

Octavia : d'accord on sera à nos postes respectifs de toute façon, allons y

Luna : c'est parti

Après un regard entendu avec Indra on partit donc à ce qu'on doit faire, c'est à dire tout autour de la ville pour faire nos gardes sur les enceintes de la ville, on prend tout indice au sérieux, au moindre mouvement suspect l'alerte sera donné

PDV Clarke

Après avoir quitter ma femme je suis partie me reposer un peu, c'est vrai que tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé mais dans cette situation comment ne pas l'être. Pour l'heure je partie vers les portes de la ville, je sais que ma mère doit déjà être en chemin et je veux être là pour l'accueillir. En attendant d'autre clans arrivent dont celui qui m'a recueillit au tout début, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, durant ma dernière visite

Delano : ma Reine, quel plaisir de vous revoir, même si les circonstances n'y sont pas vraiment

Clarke : je suis contente de vous voir aussi, et nous sortirons de cette impasse, tout les clans réunis

Delano : c'est ce que nous souhaitons tous en effet et nous ferons en sorte d'y arriver le plus vite possible

Clarke : absolument, Heda convoquera très certainement le conseil avant ce soir, le temps que tout les clans soit arrivé en ville

Delano : bien sur, je vais aller m'installer dans mes quartier nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure

Clarke : je vous en pris oui allez y ~le regardant s'éloigner~

Aria : Clarke ! ~arrivant vers elle~

Clarke : oh Aria tu es venue ~sourit~

Aria : je ne pouvais pas louper ça et surtout te revoir ~sourit~

Clarke : je suis contente de te voir aussi c'est vrai que je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps ~sourit~

Aria : tu es Reine c'est normal de ne pas être trop disponible, maintenant je suis là et on va pouvoir mettre une bonne raclée à ce Alex ~amusé~

Clarke : tu as tout à fait raison on va les faire regretter de s'en prendre à nous ~amusé~ en attendant tu ferai mieux d'aller te reposer un peu

Aria : j'ai tout mon temps, je ne viens pas à la réunion Delano n'a pas besoin de moi alors on se verra que ce soir

Clarke : oui bien sur à ce soir alors ~sourit~

Aria : à ce soir

Elle sourit et partit ensuite, qu'es-ce que ça me fait plaisir de la revoir même si j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit pas en temps de guerre. C'est alors que le clan d'Azgeda arrive, à sa tête leur Reine Cara, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu on peut dire que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, elle m'a quand même accusé d'être une traîtresse

Cara ~descendant de mon cheval~ comme je suis contente de vous voir ma Reine

Clarke : c'est ironique je présume ~la regarde~

Cara : d'une certaine manière oui mais je reconnais qu'on s'est quitter sur de mauvaise bases

Clarke : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, vous n'avez absolument pas été correct

Cara : la situation m'a fait perdre mon sang froid, je me suis d'ailleurs excusé, il me semble que vous avez acceptez mon cadeau je me trompe ?

Clarke : non en effet je l'ai accepter et j'attends de vous que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise plus

Cara : vous avez ma parole, nous sommes en paix maintenant et nous avons un ennemi à combattre, ce sont nos terres il faut protéger les nôtres

Clarke : bien, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, vous pouvez aller à vos quartier, Heda vous fera savoir l'heure de la réunion

Cara : dans ce cas, à très vite

Elle me salue poliment avant de poursuivre sa route avec ses hommes, elle est beaucoup mieux dans cet état d'esprit plutôt que dans la contradiction. Ensuite ce fut au tour de ma mère d'arriver en compagnie de Kane et quelques soldats, je souris et prit ma mère dans mes bras

Abby : ma chérie, tu m'a manqué je suis heureuse de te voir ~sourit~

Clarke : moi aussi maman, Kane soyez le bienvenu, comme toujours à Polis ~sourit~

Kane : merci Clarke c'est très gentil ~sourit~

Clarke : je vous en pris voyons ~sourit~

Abby : comment tu va ? La situation n'est pas facile

Clarke : c'est vrai mais t'en fait pas je vais bien d'accord

Kane : tu sais à quelle heure aura lieu la réunion ?

Clarke : pas encore mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous le faire parvenir, en attendant vous pouvez aller vous reposer du trajet dans vos quartier

Kane : j'y vais pour ma part je vous laisse un peu toutes les deux

Abby : d'accord on se voit tout à l'heure

Clarke : à plus tard ~sourit attendant qu'il soit parti~ au faite vous deux ça en est où ?

Abby : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ma chérie

Clarke : à d'autre ne le cache pas vous êtes ensemble ?

Abby : pas tout à fait non il n'y a rien d'officiel

Clarke : pas encore mais depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour il été temps ~amusé~

Abby : qu'es-ce que tu veux ~amusé~

Clarke : je suis contente pour vous vraiment ~sourit~

Abby : merci c'est gentil, il faut bien que je fasse ma vie sur terre après tout et Marcus à toujours été là

Clarke : c'est vrai oui et puis vous allez bien ensemble tout les deux je trouve, vous vous complétez

Abby : comme pour toi et Lexa

Clarke : tu as tout à fait raison

Abby : comment elle à pris la nouvelle d'ailleurs ?

Clarke : comme tu dois t'en douter, elle est folle de joie ~sourit~

Abby : bien sur que oui ~sourit~ ce bébé viendra dans un monde en paix nous allons nous occuper tous ensemble

Clarke : je sais maman je l'espère en tout cas

Abby : c'est promis ma chérie

Ma mère n'est peut être pas présente tout les jours mais on reste quand même proche et je suis contente qu'elle soit là pour m'épauler dans cette guerre qui menace d'éclater. La réunion eut lieu en fin d'après midi, étant rester avec ma mère toute l'après midi on partit à la salle du conseil toutes les deux afin de rejoindre tout les représentants des clans

Lexa : Merci à tous d'être tous venu aussi vite, comme vous le savez tous nous devons réglé une problème qui peut tous nous mettre en danger

Hotis : nous le savons oui et ce n'est pas cet homme qui nous enlèvera nos terres

Clan 4 : on ne se laissera pas faire, quoi qu'il puisse faire contre nous

Clan 3 : nous riposterons oui, ils ne savent pas de quoi les Natifs sont capable

Cara : nous les tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier, pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait à notre peuple

Clarke : il ne faut cependant pas se jeter à corps perdu dans ce combat, nous devons faire preuve de réflexion

Delano : notre Reine à raison, les attaquer de front leur ferait trop plaisir et nous risquerions d'avoir beaucoup de perte

Clan 6 : qu'allons nous faire dans ce cas ? Attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus ?

Lexa : dans un premier temps nous allons attendre la confirmation de la position de leur campement, ensuite des espions iront en observations et après nous agirons

Clarke : le combat qui arrive sera dur, notre ennemi possède des armes puissantes

Abby : je pense qu'il faudrait que nous ayons les mêmes également, pour avoir toutes nos chances

Hotis : nous n'utiliserons pas d'armes à feu pour combattre

Cara : nous savons combattre à notre manière

Lexa : nous n'en somme pas encore là, vous avez tous votre rôle à jouer alors j'attends de vous une parfaite entente, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de la moindre querelle

Tout le monde acquiesce , pour une fois tout les clans sont d'accord, nous devons être unis et soudés c'est d'une extrême importance étant donné ce qui nous attend. La réunion se termine et chacun retourne à ses occupations, peu de temps après c'est Indra qui entre chez nous avec visiblement des nouvelles à nous apporter, peut être que notre combat va commencer maintenant..

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui j'espère que cela vous à plut:) alors d'après vous le combat va commencer ? Pensez-vous qu'il y aura des morts ? Il reste encore 2-3 chapitre je pense alors on se rapproche du dénouement:) Je vous dis à bientôt tout le monde bisous_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Eh oui me revoilà et non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction seulement la motivation n'est plus trop présente et je met plus longtemps à écrire tout simplement:)_

 _On se rapproche de la fin de cette aventure, je dirai 2 peut être 3 chapitre encore je verrai, il n'y aura pas de suite je préviens tout de suite:)_

 _Quelques infos concernant la saison 4 de la série, Roan sera personnage principal et Luna sera aussi plus présente, on en saura peut être plus sur elle après tout, Lexa ne sera définitivement pas présente dans cette prochaine saison cela été à prévoir malheureusement même si elle restera toujours présente d'une certaine manière au cœur de la série ^^_

 _Bref sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

PDV Anya

La réunion avait maintenant commencer, j'étais à mon poste de surveillance avec Lucas depuis 1 heure un peu près, on regardais l'horizon aux aguets du moindre mouvement et ainsi donner l'alerte si besoin, pour le moment tout été calme

Lucas : tu semble songeuse qu'es-ce se passe ?

Anya : je me dis juste que si on n'en est là maintenant c'est en parti notre faute

Lucas : à quoi bon penser de cette manière, tu n'est pas heureuse d'être revenue dans ton véritable peuple?

Anya : bien sur que si mais peut être qu'on aurait pas dû partir avec Clarke, on aurait pu partir de notre coté, dans le calme

Lucas : Alex aurait quand même poursuivit Clarke et on n'en serait au même point, arrête de te tracasser pour ça je t'assure

Anya : tu as raison même si cette idée reste dans un coin de ma tête

Lucas : on va sortir de cette situation et tu verra que tout sera bientôt derrière nous

Anya : cela peut durer longtemps tu connais Alex il peut nous tenir en siège des semaines voir plus

Lucas : ton peuple ne se laissera pas faire et ils sont plus nombreux qu'eux

Anya : de toute façon on n'a pas d'autre choix que de laisser le temps passer et voir ce qui se passe, on agira en conséquences comme l'a dit Lexa

Lucas : voilà qui est bien dit, garde cet état d'esprit surtout, notre mental doit être à l'épreuve de tout événements

Anya ~l'embrasse~ je le sais et puis tu es là toi

Lucas : bien sur que oui ~sourit~

Ce qui me remonte toujours le moral c'est Lucas, il est tellement présent pour moi, depuis le début il est là et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante d'autant plus que maintenant c'est l'homme de ma vie. Peu après Indra venu nous voir, sûrement pour nous tenir informer des choses

Anya : qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Du nouveau ?

Indra : Ryder reviens tout juste avec le groupe d'éclaireur, nos ennemis ont enfin établie leur campement

Anya : où es-t-il situer ?

Indra : à la sortie de la grande plaine de l'Est

Lucas : et que fait-on ?

Indra : pour le moment rien je dois aller avertir le Commandant c'est elle qui nous dira ce que nous devrons faire

Anya : alors nous attendrons ses ordres et nous restons à nos postes en attendant

Indra : je fais vite ~y va~

Lucas : on dirait que les choses vont enfin vraiment bouger

Anya : ce n'est que le début oui le combat va bientôt commencer et je sens qu'il va être rude

Lucas : surtout venant d'Alex

Peut de temps après c'est Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Luna qui arrivent afin de nous demander où en été les choses, on leur dit qu'on attendait les ordres de Lexa et le retour d'Indra

Octavia : vivement que ce combat commence, qu'on n'en termine au plus vite et que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous

Bellamy : je suis d'accord avec toi

Lucas : n'y compter pas trop, Alex est capable de faire traîner les choses encore longtemps

Luna : il faut espérer qu'il ne le fasse pas cette fois ci dans ce cas

Anya : on ne peux rien prévoir sur ces réactions mais si déjà il à établie son campement c'est qu'il s'est un peu décidé sur les choses à venir

Lincoln : alors nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre

Octavia : l'attente est longue quand même, on dirait qu'il joue avec nos nerfs

Lucas : c'est peut être le cas, pour nous pousser à agir en premier et nous pousser à commettre des erreurs

Comme le dis Octavia, l'attente va être longue en effet, et le pire c'est qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre là sans rien faire et cela met nos nerfs à rude épreuves

PDV Clarke

Après la fin de la réunion, chacun est retourné à son poste afin de voir comment les choses se poursuivent car maintenant que l'on sait où est situé le campement de nos ennemis on se doute bien qu'il se passera forcément quelque chose. Je marche en direction de chez moi quand un des guerriers m'intercepte pour me mener aux portes de la ville

Clarke : qu'es-ce qui se passe ? ~regardant les guerriers présent~

Guerrier : l'homme qui est là bas ~le montre~ c'est un messager du camp ennemi

Clarke : un messager ? Qu'es-ce qu'il à dit ?

Guerrier : il ne veux parler qu'au Commandant ou vous

Clarke : dans ce cas je vais le voir moi même ~m'avance donc vers lui~ vous voulez me parlez je suis là

Messager : en effet c'est Alex qui m'envoie

Clarke : alors parlez qu'on n'en finisse qu'es-ce qu'il veut ?

Messager : il vous donne une dernière chance de capitulé et de parler d'un arrangement en tête en tête

Clarke : il veut une réponse tout de suite ?

Messager : il vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin

Guerrier : il faut prévenir Heda et les chefs de clans

Clarke : inutile je m'en occupe de ce pas, préparer moi un cheval et je vous suis ~regardant le messager~

Messager : bien dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps

Certes je vais faire face à Alex mais pas pour les raisons qu'il espère et je pense l'avoir à son propre jeu et en finir avec cette situation. Une fois mon cheval prêt je me met en selle sans tarder pour suivre cet homme et à ma grande surprise c'est la reine d'Azgeda qui arrive à ma suite

Clarke : qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ?

Cara : puisque vous ne semblez pas vous préoccupez de l'avis de votre femme et des autres membres du conseil quand à cette initiative autant qu'il y es au moins quelqu'un qui vous accompagne on ne sait jamais

Clarke : noble attention de votre part, je ne vous savez pas si préoccupez de mon sort

Cara : disons que votre sort nous concerne tous alors si nous pouvons éviter tout problème

Clarke : je suppose que vous n'avez pas demandé l'avis de vos hommes pour m'accompagner

Cara : je suis la reine de ma nation je n'ai guère besoin de leur avis, nous sommes égaux en ce moment même ma reine nous sommes responsable

Clarke : certes mais je suis quand même supérieur à vous, et je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de vague pendant cet entretien

Cara : je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites cela je sais me contenir

Clarke : mais vous vous emportez vite et ce n'est absolument pas besoin de cela

Cara : je saurais me tenir surtout dans cette situation c'est l'avenir de notre peuple qui est en jeu

Clarke : je l'espère fortement

Je suis consciente du risque que je prend en allant la bas sans garde rapprochée mais je dois tout tenter pour mon peuple c'est logique et puis je sais que Cara est une redoutable guerrière si jamais les choses tournent mal. On fut accueillit par un groupe d'homme armée ce qui ne me surpris pas du tout, descend de mon cheval avec Cara

Clarke : Alex veut me voir ? Je suis ici alors conduisais moi jusqu'à lui

Homme : bien dans ce cas je vous y conduit

Clarke ~le suis donc, Cara à ma suite jusqu'à la tante d'Alex~

Alex : Clarke quel plaisir de te revoir

Clarke : plaisir non partagé, nous sommes venus parler comme convenu

Alex : et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? ~regardant l'autre femme~

Cara : je suis la reine d'Azgeda c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir

Alex : madame a du caractère on dirait ~sourit~

Cara : je vous pris de ne pas me tutoyer on ne se connaît pas

Alex : bien comme vous voudrez, je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas votre Commandant qui soit venu

Clarke : autant que je gère cette situation jusqu'au bout alors ne perdons pas de temps

Alex : tout à fait et je suis content de constaté que vous avez préféré vous rendre

Cara : ce n'est nullement notre intention ne vous méprenez pas sur la raison de notre venue ici

Alex : j'ai pourtant été clair, si vous veniez ici c'est pour capituler et non pas pour négocier

Clarke : eh bien ce n'est pas notre décision c'est plutôt à vous de capituler, on ne laissera pas notre ville alors pourquoi vouloir tant vous battre ? Cela n'apportera que la mort

Alex : la mort des vôtres oui sans aucun doute et d'ailleurs j'admire votre courage, vous avez du cran surtout après avoir corrompu quelques uns de mes hommes

Clarke : je n'en es pas besoin contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez

Cara : les choses sont très simple, partez ou vous le regretterez

Alex : c'est vous qui le regretterez amèrement j'ai des moyens que vous n'imaginez pas

Clarke : nous savons parfaitement au contraire et cela ne nous fait pas peur, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que les Natifs ne renonce jamais

Cara : et que nous trouvons toujours un moyen de vaincre nos ennemis

Alex : je pourrais vous tuer ici même sans aucun mal vous en êtes consciente mais je suis quand même fair-play je vais vous laissez repartir et mourir auprès des vôtres

Cara : nous verrons qui va mourir au final et vous serez fortement surpris

Alex : vous êtes cerné je sais exactement ce que l'issue de ce combat me donnera, une victoire pour moi et une défaite pour vous je le crains

Clarke : cela me fait pitié pour vous, je n'imagine même pas la déception que vous éprouverez et le pire sera votre mort, vous aurez fait tout cela pour rien

Alex : nous verrons cela, maintenant je vous conseil de partir avant que je ne change d'avis

Cara : oh nous partons oui et j'espère à jamais sinon j'aurais le plaisir de vous tuer moi même

Alex : avec joie madame reine des glaces

Cara : ne jouer pas trop avec moi vous risqueriez gros

Clarke : Cara nous partons maintenant

Alex : passe le bonjours à cette chère Anya de ma part

Clarke : c'est cela oui

Je sort de sa tante en compagnie de Cara non sans un dernier regard rempli de haine à notre ennemi. Cet échange fut un échec je m'y attendais, un homme tel que lui ne peux pas changer de point de vue, désormais il fonce droit vers une mort certaine. Alors qu'on repartait tranquillement par où on été venu une explosion se fit entendre pas très loin de nous

Cara : je crains que notre cher ami n'est vite changer d'avis, il viens de nous barrer la route

Clarke : c'est plus fort que lui oui mais on va trouver une autre voix

Cara : essayons par là bas cela rejoins les falaises et la plage il ne doit pas connaître ce chemin

Clarke : il faut l'espérer oui allons y ~m'engage vers cette voix~

Cara ~la suis juste derrière~ des hommes sont à notre poursuite

Clarke : je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi illogique, ils aurait eu tout le loisir de nous emprisonné lorsqu'on été avec lui mais non il se complique la vie

Cara : c'est fort dommage pour lui puisqu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas saisit sa chance et tant mieux pour nous

Clarke : peut être pas tant que cela ~m'arrête~

Cara : pourquoi ? ~m'arrête à ses côtés~ oh je comprend il à visiblement tout prévu

Clarke : nous sommes piégés

Devant nous le chemin menant à la plage été bloqué, impossible de passer par dessus cet effondrement rocheux, quand à l'autre coté c'était un faussé qui nous attendait, pour nous sortir d'ici nous n'avons cependant pas le choix

PDV Lexa

Je regagnais mes appartements pour y retrouver ma femme lorsque Indra arrive d'un pas décidé vers moi, vu la tête qu'elle fait je sens que cela ne m'annonce rien de bon

Lexa : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Indra : votre femme est partie à la rencontre d'Alex

Lexa : quoi ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi vous l'avez laissé y aller seule ? ~fait demi tour furieuse~

Indra ~la suis~ les guerriers lui ont dit de ne pas y aller mais elle n'a rien écouter

Lexa : depuis combien de temps elle est partie ?

Indra : 1 heure environ mais on m'a dit que la reine d'Azgeda l'avait accompagné

Lexa ~étonné~ Cara est avec elle ? Ce n'est pas son habitude de prendre des risques quand ce n'est pas pour ses propres intérêts

Indra : pourtant c'est le cas

Lexa : envois des hommes les ramener de suite

Indra : je ne crains que cela soit une mauvaise idée Commandant, notre ennemi le prendrai pour une menace et notre Reine serait trop exposé

Lexa~réfléchi~ elle l'ai déjà bien assez alors rassemble des hommes prêt à partir au moment où je le dirai

Indra : bien je m'en occupe de suite

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir on entendu un bruit sourd, une explosion, je pense aussitôt à ma femme et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me précipite jusqu'aux portes de la ville

Lexa : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!

Octavia : ils ont barré la route à Clarke, je ne crains qu'ils veulent la capturer

Anya : Clarke à foncer droit dans un piège je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a rien dit

Indra : cela viens forcément de la reine Cara, elle est de mèche avec Alex depuis le début

Luna : non tu te trompe Indra, elle est de notre coté j'en suis certaine, on va trouver comment les sortir de ce mauvais pas

Lexa : envoyer des hommes et des cavaliers directement coupé la route de nos ennemis, tuer les tous si il le faut

Lincoln : pas de prisonniers ?

Lexa : non aucun, le seul que je voudrai tuer moi même c'est Alex

Anya : au moment voulu tu l'aura

Octavia : il va mourir dans l'atroce souffrances

Lucas : venez voir ! ~du haut des remparts~

Lexa ~monte en vitesse suivis des autres~ tu as vu quelque chose ?

Lucas : oui nous voyons Clarke et Cara la bas ~leur montre~ elles sont coincé

Octavia : es-ce qu'on peut les aidés d'ici ?

Lucas : c'est trop loin pour que nos flèches atteignent nos ennemis malheureusement

Luna : alors nous devons aller les aidés sur place et vite avant qu'elle ne soit entre leurs mains

Anya : je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire

Lexa : et pourquoi cela ?

Anya : regarder par vous même

Je tourne alors la tête vers ce qui se passe et je fus surprise de ce que je vois sous les yeux. Clarke et Cara ont fait demi tour pour foncer droit vers le précipice, sur le coup je les voyais déjà au fond et bien sur mon cœur s'arrête en l'espace d'une seconde. Seulement contre toute attente elles sautèrent de justesse pour atterrir de l'autre coté et donc pouvoir revenir dans la ville. Redescend des remparts une fois qu'elles sont à l'intérieur de la ville, au fond j'étais en colère qu'elle est pris un tel risque et bien sur je suis aussi soulagé qu'elle soit seine et sauve

Octavia : vous avez eu chaud sur ce coup mais qu'es-ce qui vous as pris d'aller là bas qu'a deux ?

Lexa : c'est une très bonne question en effet, c'était complètement idiot d'aller vous rendre sur place

Cara : si je peux me permettre c'est votre femme qui a foncé tête baissé la bas je n'ai simplement pas voulu qu'elle se retrouve seule face à notre ennemi

Clarke : tout à fait c'est moi qui en es pris l'initiative d'y aller sans en informer personne, je pense qu'en tant que Reine il est de ..

Lexa ~lui coupe la parole~ en tant que Reine ton devoir est d'en informer le Heda et les conseillers et non pas partir comme tu l'a fait d'une manière inconsciente ~la regarde impassible~ Indra je veux que des hommes soit posté o abord du camp ennemi, qu'ils tuent tous ceux qui tentent de s'approcher de la ville

Indra : bien Commandant je m'en occupe de ce pas, Octavia, Lincoln venez avec moi

Luna : nous allons reprendre nos postes de surveillance nous aussi venez ~regarde Lexa avant de m'en aller avec Bellamy, Anya et Lucas~

Je crois qu'ils ont tous compris qu'une sérieuse conversation avec ma femme été de mise vu ce qui viens d'arriver, c'est pour cela que je congédie ma femme dans nos appartements afin que nous soyons seules et que personne ne nous entendent cela reste privé

Clarke : je sens que je vais avoir le droit à une leçon de moral en vu de la tête que tu fais

Lexa : franchement Clarke qu'es-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Tu te rend compte du risque inconsidéré que tu as pris ?

Clarke : bien sur que je savais mais je devais le faire et j'ai eu raison parce que tu as évité un piège

Lexa : je sais parfaitement me défendre

Clarke : pas contre une arme Lexa et tu le sais très bien, il aurait pu te tuer à distance sans aucun problème

Lexa : il aurait pu le faire pour toi aussi, tu n'a pas pensé au bébé, ni même à notre peuple

Clarke : au contraire j'ai pensé à eux en premier, j'ai voulu leur offrir une porte de sortie mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en finir avec Alex

Lexa : il n'est pas assez idiot pour te laisser cette chance

Clarke : je m'en suis aperçu oui, maintenant je suis revenue alors es-ce qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose s'il te plait ?

Lexa : absolument et nous avons besoin d'une mise au point visiblement

Clarke : non je ne crois pas justement

Lexa : tu es Reine Clarke, Reine de tout les peuples de notre nation, tu n'imagine pas les conséquences que ta mort pourrait avoir sur nous tous, notre peuple sombrerait dans le chaos et la guerre reviendrai en même temps

Clarke : écoute je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais agir pour notre peuple en tentant de stopper une guerre certaine, je n'ai pas réussi c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi c'est vrai aussi mais je te promet que maintenant je ne prendrai plus aucune décision sans toi ~la regarde~

Lexa : je l'espère fortement parce que sinon tu me laissera pas d'autre choix que de t'enfermer contre ta volonté mais je le ferai pour te protéger toi et notre enfant ~la regarde aussi~

Clarke : ça n'arrivera pas ~prend sa main~ je te le jure

Lexa : bien j'espère que tu tiendra ta parole

Clarke : tu l'a Lexa, nous avons eu assez de dispute pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ?

Lexa : tu as raison, tu dois te reposer ~l'embrasse sur le front~

Clarke : alors reste avec moi alors je te veux près de nous ~sourit~

Lexa : d'accord je reste un peu ~la laisse m'entraîner sur notre lit~

Clarke ~m'allonge avec ma femme~ on n'a besoin de se retrouver un peu toutes les deux

Lexa : tout les trois ~passe une main sur son ventre~ c'est un peu plus arrondi encore cela se voit si l'on regarde bien

Clarke : j'entame mon 5ème mois c'est normal que cela commence à paraître mais avec mes vêtements ample cela passe inaperçu ~la laisse caresser mon ventre~ tu veux toujours attendre pour l'annoncer à notre peuple ? Ils pourraient mal prendre le fait qu'on leur cache une nouvelle aussi importante

Lexa : j'en es conscience oui mais je suis partager entre le fait de te protéger et le fait de fêter cette nouvelle avec notre peuple

Clarke : la seule menace que l'on es c'est Alex et ses hommes, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne, pour ce qui est de la fête nous la ferrons quand tout sera fini qu'es-ce que tu en pense ?

Lexa : je pense que tu as raison oui, il est temps que notre peuple sache, demain je ferai une annonce mais pour l'heure tu te repose ~sourit~

Clarke : oui mon amour tant que tu es prêt de moi

Son seul sourire réussit toujours à m'apaiser et à me rendre heureuse, je ne pourrai jamais lui redonner tout l'amour qu'elle me donne elle même, ce conflit avec Alex peut tout me prendre mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de le laisser faire, il finira au bout de mon sabre sur la place de Polis, parole de Heda

* * *

 _Eh voilà pour aujourd'hui alors vos impressions ? Clarke à eu chaud heureusement elle à pu s'en sortir:) Alex doit être bien frustré le pauvre ^^_

 _En tout cas comme je l'ai dit je ne ferai pas de suite à cette fiction et je vais peut être complètement changer de registre pour me plonger dans une fiction Harry Potter, ils les rediffusent en ce moment sur la 1 alors je ne sais pas ça me donne quelques idées c'est à voir par la suite ^^_

 _Ça vous direz d'ailleurs même si c'est pas sur Clexa ? Donnez moi vos avis on ne sait jamais ^^ je vous laisse à bientôt tout le monde:)_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjours tout le monde ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction eh oui déjà mais il faut bien une fin à tout;)_

 _Cependant je mettrais aussi un épilogue histoire de finir bien les choses ^^_

 _Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que tout se passe bien pour vous:) Concernant la saison 4 de la série j'ai appris que Alycia Debnam Carey ne fera définitivement pas partit du casting après mûre réflexion pour ma part je ne suis pas déçu elle est partie dignement en fin de saison dernière et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la remettre dans une saison où elle n'a pas d'avenir:)_

 _Bref voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_

PDV Octavia

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que les troupes d'Alex nous ont entouré de part et d'autre de la ville, on devait faire preuve d'astuce pour passer leur blocus et pouvoir aller chasser, on leur tendait aussi quelques pièges afin de leur poser quelques problème mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment agir. C'est aussi il y a deux mois que nous avons tous appris pour le bébé de Clarke et Lexa, ce fut une grande nouvelle

 _Retour i mois, Grande Place de Polis_

 _Nous venions tous d'être réunit sur ordre de Lexa, apparemment elle veut faire une annonce importante, certains pensent qu'elle veut nous faire quitter la ville, d'autre qu'il va falloir prendre les armes et se battre, pour ma part je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Nous allons être vite fixé vu que Lexa prend place face à nous tous en compagnie de Clarke qui se tiens à ses cotés_

 _Lexa : Peuple de Polis , merci d'être tous venu malgré la situation qui pèse sur nos têtes, j'espère vous donnez un peu de bonheur et de joie mais aussi la force de repousser notre ennemi~regarde un instant ma femme et prend sa main~_

 _Clarke : oui c'est une grande nouvelle ~sourit serrant doucement la main de ma femme~ le premier enfant de notre Heda va bientôt venir au monde_

 _Lexa : en effet votre Prince ou votre Princesse naîtra d'ici quelques mois ~heureuse de l'annoncer à tous~_

 _Je regarde Lincoln souriante alors qu'une onde de joie et d'acclamations retentit face à cette nouvelle, c'est vrai qu'un enfant est toujours une joie surtout en cette période où l'ennemi est à notre porte_

 _Lincoln : c'est une bonne nouvelle je suis content pour elles ~souri~_

 _Octavia : je suis contente pour elles aussi un bébé c'est une joie pas vrai ? ~le regarde~_

 _Lincoln : bien entendu c'est un cadeau du ciel_

 _Octavia : vraiment ?_

 _Lincoln : bien sur que oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande cela d'un coup ? ~la regarde à mon tour~_

 _Octavia : oh tout simplement parce qu'il semblerait qu'un autre bébé soit attendu d'ici quelques mois_

 _Lincoln : attend tu veux dire que ? .._

 _Octavia : eh bien oui .. tu n'est pas content ? Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu .._

 _Lincoln : bien entendu que je suis heureux ma chérie ~souri la prenant dans mes bras~ je t'aime_

 _Octavia : je t'aime aussi ~souri rassuré et heureuse~_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse de fonder une famille avec Lincoln c'est l'homme de ma vie , il mérite d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille, après notre mariage c'est la suite logique des choses_

 _Retour au présent, dans les écuries de la ville_

Eh oui lors de cette annonce j'ai appris la veille que j'étais enceinte d'un mois à peine, Lincoln est sur un petit nuage depuis ce jour là mais il est inquiet il veux que je reste éloigné du combat à venir mais moi bien sur je n'en démords pas

Clarke~arrivant~ bonjours Octavia, je savais que je te trouverai ici

Octavia : qu'es-ce que tu veux il faut bien s'occuper ~sourit~ et toi tu ne devrais pas te reposer au lieu de courir à droite à gauche ?

Clarke : c'est ce que me dit ma chère femme mais tu me connais j'aime n'en faire qu'a ma tête ~rit~ et puis je me sens parfaitement bien

Octavia : c'est vrai tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule ~rit~ mais tu dois quand même faire attention tu sais

Clarke : je le sais et crois moi je me sens en pleine forme et le bébé va très bien ~sourit~ et toi alors comment ça se passe ?

Octavia : oh très bien aussi je n'en suis pas à ton stade mais il grandit bien ~sourit~

Clarke : alors je suis contente et Bellamy ? Il est pas trop sur les nerfs ? Il va être tonton après tout ~amusé~

Octavia : non ça va il est plus occupé avec Luna que moi et tant mieux ce n'est pas moi qui est toutes sa nervosité ~amusé~

Clarke : comme je te comprend il ne doit pas être simple à gérer pauvre Luna j'espère qu'elle sait y faire avec lui ~rit~

Octavia : oh je suis certaine qu'elle sait très bien y faire avec lui ~rit amusé~

Clarke : après tout si ils se sont mariés c'est qu'elle l'aime assez pour affronter ses crises de nerfs et tout ce qui va avec et puis ils vont tellement bien ensemble ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est vrai mon frère nage dans le bonheur et je crois qu'un projet bébé sera en route après ce conflit ~sourit~

Clarke : ils ont bien raison ~sourit~

Mon frère et Luna se sont unis il y a tout juste 2 semaines, en vue du combat qui s'annonce et du fait qu'on peut mourir dans ce combat ils ont voulu s'unir devant tout notre peuple et être unis dans la mort si cela arrive. Clarke finit par repartir pour aller se reposer quand à moi je parti aux terrains d'entraînement où Lincoln été avec d'autre guerriers, je m'entraîne un peu avec Indra pour garder la forme

Lincoln : tu te débrouille encore bien ma chérie ~sourit~

Octavia : je suis enceinte et pas malade je sais encore très bien me battre ~sourit~

Lincoln : je vois exactement où tu veux en venir et c'est toujours non ~amusé~

Octavia : tu es peut être borné mais je le suis tout autant ~amusé~

Lincoln : bien sur oui je le sais et tu n'aura pas le dernier mot ma chérie

Octavia : c'est ce que nous verrons je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot mon cœur

Lincoln : en attendant mademoiselle la rebelle on va aller se restaurer

Octavia : Madame la rebelle s'il te plait

Lincoln : bien Madame la rebelle ~l'embrasse~

Octavia : j'aime mieux ça

Amusé l'embrasse à mon tour avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la ville pour aller manger avec les autres guerriers qui se restaurent à ce moment là, cet après midi normalement nous devons aller voir où en sont nos ennemis dans leur plan d'attaque

PDV Clarke

Je venais de quitter Octavia pour retourner chez moi, j'empreinte un petit chemin à travers deux rues plus étroites afin de prendre un raccourci et être plus rapidement chez moi. Je sais que Lexa ne viendra qu'en milieu d'après-midi car elle a une réunion avec tout les chefs de clan alors j'ai le temps de dormir avant qu'elle n'arrive. Alors que je marchais j'entendis un bruit derrière moi alors par réflexe je me tourne mais je ne vis rien du tout puis ce fut le trou noir. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux j'étais enchaîné dans une sorte de pièce où peu de lumière paraît

? : je vois que notre chère Clarke est réveillé

Clarke : qui êtes vous ? Et qu'es-ce que vous voulez ? ~ne voyant pas vraiment son visage dans la pénombre~

? : tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis vexé ~avance plus prêt d'elle~ et là ? Toujours rien ?

Clarke ~la reconnaît de suite~ Hélia ..

Hélia : et oui surprise ~amusé~ tu pensais vraiment que j'allais vous laissez vivre votre petite vie bien tranquille ?

Clarke : c'était un mince espoir en effet oui ~reprend vite mes esprit~ tu es censé être banni tu as bien courageuse ou suicidaire pour venir ici et enlever la femme du Heda

Hélia ~rit~ ma pauvre Clarke tu es si naïve

Clarke : qu'es-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Hélia : je vois que tu te porte bien, rassure toi je ne veux aucun mal à ce bébé, il n'a rien demandé alors je vais attendre qu'il naisse et je lui dirai que sa mère à été assassiné par une femme qui voulait le voler à sa famille, il te détestera toi et Lexa pour le mal que vous avez fait à Costia

Clarke : tu es encore plus cinglé que je ne le croyais tu fais vraiment pitié

Hélia : je ne suis pas folle, je prend ce qui me reviens de droit

Clarke : mon bébé n'est pas un objet et je te laisserai jamais me le prendre

Hélia : tu n'aura pas le choix une fois le bébé naît je te tuerai et renverrai ton corps à ta femme elle souffrira toute sa vie comme je souffre depuis la mort de ma sœur

Clarke : Lexa te retrouvera bien avant que ton plan ne soit exécuté ne te fait pas d'idée

Hélia : c'est ce que nous verrons

Elle ressortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, décidément être enfermé commence à devenir une habitude mais cette folle est bien capable de me prendre mon bébé si jamais il naît, Lexa me retrouvera avant je n'imagine pas autrement la tournure des choses surtout qu'elle verra rapidement que j'ai disparu je n'ai plus qu'à attendre pour le moment. Au bout d'un certain temps je dû m'endormir parce que je me réveille dans le noir avec juste quelques bougies allumé et surtout je n'étais plus seule, un homme été contre le mur en face de moi

Clarke : vous êtes ? ~méfiante~

? : vous n'avez rien à craindre ma Reine

Clarke : Ryder ? ~étonné~

Ryder : oui c'est moi ~m'avance à coté d'elle~

Clarke : mais que faite vous ici ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? ~le regarde~

Ryder : Heda s'est rapidement aperçu de votre disparition alors elle à envoyer plusieurs équipes de recherches, j'étais avec un groupe de guerriers quand on es tombé dans une embuscade proche du campement ennemi, nous leur avons résisté puis j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête

Clarke : et les autres ?

Ryder : ils ont malheureusement été tuer

Clarke : mais ma femme retrouvera notre traces et elle viendra nous sortir d'ici

Ryder : je l'espère vraiment en tout cas je vous protégerais si jamais c'est nécessaire

Clarke : je ne crains rien tant que mon enfant ne naît pas ~soupir~

Ryder : que voulez vous dire ? Vous savez qui vous retiens prisonnière ?

Clarke : oui c'est Hélia, elle veux mon bébé et me tuer ensuite pour envoyer mon corps à ma femme afin de la faire souffrir

Ryder : dans ce cas elle n'est pas seule, et ne craigniez rien je trouverai un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici avant que son plan ne commence ma Reine

Clarke : je le sais mais il faut espérer que Lexa arrive à nous retrouver

Ryder : elle y arrivera je ne doute pas un instant de ses capacité, elle retournerai la Terre entière pour vous retrouver

Clarke : oh je le sais oui et elle finira par y arriver j'espère seulement que ce sera avant la naissance de notre enfant

Ryder : garder confiance tout finira bien

J'essaie vraiment de garder confiance mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour mon bébé, je ne la laisserai pas me prendre mon bébé sans me battre pour lui, Lexa je t'en pris retrouve nous au plus vite ...

PDV Lexa

Après avoir quitter ma femme endormit je me rend sur les terrains d'entraînement afin d'avoir les rapport de garde de la nuit dernière, comme je m'en doute rien n'a évoluer. Ensuite je me rends à la salle de réunion où tout les chefs de clan été réunit

Delano : Heda je ne crains qu'on ne soit toujours au même point, il faut faire quelque chose de concret

Clan 3 : nous avons déjà envoyer des avertissements et même des troupes contre notre ennemi cela n'a rien donné bien au contraire

Hotis : c'est vrai que cela n'a été que des échecs

Lexa : j'en es bien conscience c'est pour cela que nous devons envoyer des messagers dans tout les clans divers de notre territoire afin de les préparer au combat final

Clan 5 : qu'entendez-vous par là ? Réunir tout nos hommes ?

Clan 4 : notre ennemi repérerai un grand groupe d'homme nous serions découvert trop vite

Lexa : raison de plus pour lancer notre offensive en premier

Cara : mais oui bien sur, ainsi notre ennemi sera concentré sur nous et ne verra pas nos renfort arriver c'est un bon plan

Delano : oui vu comme cela c'est un bon plan en effet

Clan : 3 : je pense que nous sommes d'accord

Hotis : oui nous le sommes

Après un dernier entendu entre nous le plan se mit en marche, j'envoie de suite des messagers dans tout nos clans, il faut à tout prix qu'une armée soit faite au plus vite et quand je parle d'une armée je ne parle pas d'une centaine d'homme ni même d'un milliers mais plus encore, la plus grande armée jamais réunit, afin de vaincre définitivement notre ennemi. En fin de réunion alors que tout le monde repartait à leur occupation respective je vois Cara s'arrêter prêt de moi

Lexa : quelque chose à dire ?

Cara : non rien ton plan est bien exécuté nos ennemis devrait être vaincu

Lexa : depuis quand on se tutoie ?

Cara : oh je t'en pris entre nous, je sais que nos deux clans ont eut des différents par le passé mais plus maintenant certes la confiance n'est pas totalement présente cependant j'ai quand même prouvé mon allégeance envers toi

Lexa : ma haine contre Azgeda n'est plus présente et je sais que tu as prouvé ta valeur je n'en doute pas

Cara : bien je voulais que les choses soit clair et pour ce qui est du plan mon frère Asgard s'occupera de réunir tout les guerriers nécessaire

Lexa : les choses sont claires, et je suis certaine que ton frère sera à la hauteur et aidera de son mieux

Cara : il le fera, saluer votre femme de ma part

Lexa : ce sera fait je vais d'ailleurs la retrouver pour un moment

Cara : et je vais retourner à mes occupations

Je sortis de la salle de réunion et chacune pris son chemin, moi même partant vers ma demeure afin d'y retrouver ma femme, un peu de temps avec elle ne me fera pas de mal et je suis sur qu'elle voudra savoir comment s'est déroulé la réunion. J'entre à l'intérieur puis monte à la chambre mais elle n'y été pas

Lexa : Mira ?! ~descendant~

Mira : oui Heda ? ~arrivant de suite~

Lexa : tu sais où est Clarke ?

Mira : elle est sortie en fin de matinée pour aller au écuries

Lexa : et elle n'est pas repassé entre temps ?

Mira : non Heda , elle à dis qu'elle y verrai probablement Octavia

Lexa : je vois oui merci Mira

Mira : je vous en pris ~la salue et retourne à ma tâche~

Après cette petite parenthèse je file directement aux écuries mais je n'y vis personne, mais où est-elle donc passé ? Je passe ensuite par les terrains d'entraînement et y vit Octavia avec Indra mais pas ma femme

Lexa : Octavia tu as vu Clarke ?

Octavia : Commandant, oui nous nous sommes vu aux écuries plus tôt dans la journée

Lexa : elle n'est pas venue avec toi ici ?

Octavia : non elle est rentré se reposer avant ton retour

Lexa : elle n'est pas à la maison

Octavia : elle ne doit pas être loin on va la chercher

Lexa : Indra envoi des groupes fouiller la ville maintenant j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment

Indra : je m'en occupe de suite, viens Octavia

Je les regarde partir mais au fond je sens qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, et bien sur ce que je craignais se confirme rapidement lorsque quelques uns de mes guerriers me ramène le collier que je lui avait offert et dont elle ne se sépare jamais, la conclusion me saute au yeux, ma femme s'est faite enlever, j'envoie immédiatement des groupes de traqueur pour espérer avoir une trace

Indra : nous allons la retrouver, si Alex l'a faite enlever c'est qu'il veux quelque chose en retour, nous en profiterons pour aller la secourir

Lexa : comment à t-il pu faire enlever ma femme sans que personne ne l'ai vu ? Les entrées de la ville sont-elles closes et surveiller comme je l'ai ordonné ?

Indra : elles le sont je t'assure je ne comprend pas comment une telle chose est arrivé

Lexa : il faut agir il n'est plus temps pour les paroles

Je repars furieuse mais aussi très inquiète pour ma femme, au fond j'espère qu'Alex ne lui fasse pas de mal et qu'il me propose un échange, ainsi nous pourrions en tirer profit. Je regagne ma demeure afin de me changer et de me restaurer rapidement, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer mais ne fit pas attention sur le coup

Luna : Lexa ? Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprend pas comment une telle chose nous ai passé sous le nez

Lexa : peut importe maintenant c'est trop tard

Luna : certes mais on va trouver une solution, Indra viens d'envoyer plusieurs équipes de recherches ils doivent revenir dans la soirée pour faire leur rapport ils font sans doute trouver des pistes

Lexa : ce n'est qu'une option parmi d'autre et tu le sais très bien

Luna : mais où est passé la Lexa que je connais ? La combattante, la guerrière ?

Lexa : ma femme s'est encore faite enlever par le même ennemi et sans que personne ne voit rien, cette fois ci on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lui faire alors excuse moi d'être nerveuse et inquiète

Luna : je comprend je serai dans le même état si c'était Bellamy, gardons confiance et d'ici ce soir nous en serons plus

Lexa : c'est vrai mais en attendant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment va Clarke surtout avec notre bébé

Luna : justement elle est enceinte, Alex n'est pas assez tordu pour lui faire du mal je suis sur qu'elle va bien

Lexa : espérons que tu es raison

Je dois rester confiance pour ma femme oui et tout faire pour la sortir rapidement de cette situation. Attendre le soir fut long, très long, je fini même par aller attendre dehors près des portes de la ville, Indra venu finalement après quelque minutes

Lexa : alors ?

Indra : il manque encore une équipe mais les autres n'ont rien trouver alors peut être que celle qui n'est pas encore revenu à trouver une piste

Lexa : espérons le et surtout qu'on puisse agir rapidement

Indra : ils ne devraient pas tarder, mais je dois te faire part d'un doute

Lexa : explique toi qu'entend tu par là ?

Indra : je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Alex le responsable de cet enlèvement et certains des guerriers partagent mon avis

Lexa : c'est ridicule personne d'autre ne peut être responsable et tu le sais c'est un avantage pour lui

Indra : c'est un doute pas une certitude, du moins pour le moment

Lexa : ce ne sera qu'un doute Indra

Indra : je l'espère, parce que si ce n'est pas Alex nous ne savons pas à qui d'autre nous avons à faire et c'est un grand handicap

Lexa : ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser

Guerrier ~arrivant~ Commandant

Lexa : qui y'a-t-il ?

Guerrier : nous avons retrouver l'équipe de recherche qu'il manque

Lexa : quel est leur rapport ?

Guerrier : aucun ~voit son regard~ ils sont mort Commandant

Indra : c'est impossible c'était l'équipe de Ryder, c'est un guerrier expérimenté

Guerrier : il est le seul qu'il manque parmi les morts

Lexa : alors lui aussi à été enlever, cet fois nous n'avons plus le choix nous devons attaquer Alex une bonne fois pour toute, je veux que tout les hommes se préparent au combat et que notre armée tapis dans l'ombre soit prête au plus vite

Guerrier : je vais passer le message ~repart~

Indra : ne prend pas de décisions trop hâtive ou nous pourrions tous en payer le prix

Lexa : c'est au contraire une décision bien réfléchis

Je repars directement dans mes appartements afin de mettre ma tenue de combat, Alex nous a fait trop attendre il est temps de mettre fin à ce conflit et le plus vite sera le mieux, pour mon peuple, ma femme et mon enfant il le faut ...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ? Alors vos avis ?:) personne ne se doute que la fameuse Hélia est dans le coup et tout les doutes se portent sur Alex donc la situation est encore houleuse:(_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera l'heure de la confrontation alors qui en sortira vainqueur ? Es-ce qu'il y aura des morts ? Vous le serez bientôt au revoir ^^_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hello j'espère que vous allez bien, le froid commence à se faire sentir, l'hiver approche fini l'été et l'automne doux ^^_

 _Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction je dois dire qu'il me tarde de la finir, plus aucun commentaire ni avis alors forcément je suis complètement démoralisé lol_

 _Bref rien d'autre à dire je suis déçue, bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

PDV Luna

Encore un matin où je me réveille aux creux des bras de l'amour de ma vie, je ne m'en passe plus, surtout ces derniers temps avec l'approche du combat qui arrive j'ai peur d'être séparé de lui pour toujours, un baiser dans le cou me fait revenir à la réalité

Bellamy : à quoi tu pense ma chérie ?

Luna : à rien mon cœur

Bellamy : tu mens très mal ~sourit amusé~

Luna : bon d'accord c'est vrai ~amusé~

Bellamy : alors dis moi tout

Luna : je crains juste ce conflit, je ne veux pas te perdre, on n'a tous un risque d'être blessé ou même pire

Bellamy : tu as raison personne n'est à l'abri mais je compte bien rester avec toi pendant encore très longtemps tu te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ~sourit~

Luna : je te lâcherai pas non plus de si tôt ~sourit~

Bellamy : alors cesse de te tourmenter ~l'embrasse~ crois en nous

Luna : je vais essayer promis ~l'embrasse à mon tour~ en attendant je veux que tu me fasse l'amour

Bellamy : maintenant ? ~amusé~

Luna : dans la seconde ~rit~

Bellamy : cette nuit ne t'a pas suffit ~amusé la basculant sous moi~

Luna : jamais non ~amusé caressant son dos~

Bellamy : dans ce cas nous allons nous rattraper

Luna : avec plaisir mon amour

On passe une bonne partie de notre matinée au lit, chaque moment ensemble est important autant profiter de chaque seconde. Ensuite on se prépare, Bellamy partit rejoindre sa sœur et Lincoln quand à moi je parti voir Lexa, je sais qu'elle as besoin de soutien même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et frappe doucement

Lexa : entrer

Luna ~entre donc~ c'est moi, je viens prendre des nouvelle

Lexa : comme tu le sais je n'en es aucune, depuis ces deux dernière semaines rien n'a changé

Luna : pour Clarke oui mais l'armée est prête elle commence à avancer dans notre direction

Lexa : certes et nous serons prêt aussi à faire notre travail

Luna : tu dois avoir la tête sur les épaules, ne pas penser à elle même si cela doit être difficile je m'en doute, il en va de sa vie et surtout de la tienne, si ton esprit est ailleurs tu sera affaiblie

Lexa : mais qu'es-ce que tu crois Luna j'en es parfaitement conscience, cela m'est insupportable de la savoir la bas sans que je ne puisse intervenir

Luna : justement mène ce combat et gagne le, ensuite nous la sortirons de là bas saine et sauve, nous aurons vaincu nos ennemis et nous serons en paix

Lexa : tu as raison je dois me reprendre, il en va de l'avenir de mon peuple et de ma famille

Luna : voilà la Lexa que je connais, prépare toi, tes hommes t'attendent

Lexa : j'arrive oui, va m'attendre là bas et merci d'être là, ton soutien m'est précieux

Luna : nous sommes amies tu aura toujours mon soutien qu'importe la situation

Lexa : je le sais mais te remercier est la moindre des choses

Luna : comme je te l'ai déjà dis c'est normal, on t'attend

Lexa : j'en es pour 5 minutes et je viens

Je souris et sortis de sa chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde aux terrains d'entraînement, j'y trouve d'ailleurs Bellamy avec sa sœur et les autres

Anya : Lexa n'est pas avec toi ?

Luna : elle arrive elle fini de se préparer

Octavia : on sait déjà ce qu'elle veut nous dire de toute façon

Bellamy : il y a des chances et tu sais que tu restera ici pas question que tu aille te battre dans ton état

Lincoln : je suis d'accord avec ton frère

Lucas : tu dois penser à ton enfant avant tout

Octavia : je refuse de rester en arrière à ne rien faire

Bellamy : tu restera ici pour protéger la ville on n'est pas à l'abri que quelques hommes d'Alex ne viennent ici pendant la bataille

Luna : c'est vrai aussi tu sera tout aussi utile ici en étant en même temps moins exposé

Lincoln : entend raison s'il te plaît

Octavia : je resterai ici

Bellamy : voilà qui est raisonnable

Anya : tu fait le bon choix Octavia ~sourit~

Octavia : je le fais surtout pour le bébé ~sourit~

Je sais que Bellamy été préoccuper pour sa sœur et je pense que maintenant il va être soulager d'un poids. Lexa fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard pour faire son annonce

PDV Lexa

Après m'être habiller convenablement je descend rejoindre mes hommes, je mettais de coté mon inquiétude pour ma femme autant que possible devant tout le monde c'est mon devoir. Me présente face à mes hommes qui me regarde attentivement

Lexa : merci d'être présent aujourd'hui est un jour important, cette situation à assez durer et je reconnais que j'aurais dû agir bien avant ce délai nous avons perdu assez de temps

Indra : nous sommes d'accord et nous sommes prêts, quels sont vos ordres ?

Lexa : préparer les chevaux, nous allons attaquer sans tarder, l'armée que nous avons constitué est déjà en route et nous rejoindra très vite dans la bataille

Indra : vous avez entendu, prenez vos armes et tous aux écuries

Lexa : que l'esprit de tout les commandants vous protègent durant ce combat

Je regarde mes hommes partirent tour à tour , Bellamy et Luna qui se disent quelques mots, sans doute d'être prudent l'un et l'autre, puis Octavia et Lincoln qui s'embrassent, il passe une main rassurante sur le ventre de sa femme, se jurant de revenir prêt d'eux, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma femme à ce moment ci, elle me manque tant, je vais la retrouver ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure maintenant. Me rend ensuite aux écuries où m'attend mon cheval prêt pour le combat, monte donc dessus prête à en découdre et surtout à ramener Alex ici à Polis pour l'exécuté

Anya : alors prête pour ce grand jour ? ~arrivant à ses cotés~

Lexa : plus que prête même, il est temps que cette situation se termine

Lucas : nous serons à vos cotés Commandant, prêt à anéantir notre ennemi

Lexa : j'ai confiance en vous tous et en notre force, nous pouvons vaincre notre ennemi

Anya : alors montrons leur de quoi les Natifs sont capable et qu'Alex a eu tort de nous sous estimé

Je m'arrête devant ma petite armée devant les portes de Polis, je leur glisse quelques mots d'encouragement puis je pris la tête du cortège avec Indra, Anya et Lucas suivit de prêt par Luna, Bellamy et Lincoln. On se mit en ligne face au camp ennemi qui forme déjà une ligne offensive prêt à se défendre, certes ils ont des armes mais ils ne pourront pas tous nous tuer en même temps. Le combat s'engage violemment, aucune pitié pour eux et ils n'en ont pas non plus pour nous, j'essaye de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres de temps en temps

Lexa : Luna attention ! ~lance ma dague pour tuer mon ennemi~

Luna ~me retourne~ merci Lexa tu m'a sauver la mise sur ce coup

Lexa : on doit se protéger les uns et les autres ~reprend ma dague~

Luna : reprenons le combat ~repart à l'attaque~

Je reparti aussi à la charge, déterminé et surtout il faut que je trouve Alex là dedans, pour l'heure je tue tout ceux qui se trouve sur ma route jusqu'à le trouver je n'éprouve aucune rancœur, mon souhait de retrouver ma femme est tellement fort. D'un coup j'aperçus Indra au loin qui s'effondre alors je fonce jusqu'à elle mon épée à la main

Indra : Commandant .. ils sont trop nombreux vous ..

Lexa ~l'interrompt ~ garde tes forces tu va t'en sortir des guerriers vont te mettre à l'abri

Indra : c'est trop tard pour moi ..

Lexa : je t'interdis de baisser les bras tu n'est pas seulement une grande guerrière tu es aussi mon amie alors bat toi

Indra : j'ai été fière de vous servir .. que l'esprit des Commandant continu à vous veiller.. ~ferme les yeux~

Lexa : Indra non garde les yeux ouvert ! ~la secoue légèrement~

Anya~arrive vers elles~ Lexa c'est terminé elle est partie .. il faut qu'on continu à se battre l'armée ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre

Lexa : yu gonplei ste odon ~repose Indra au sol~ Alex m'en à que trop pris il est temps d'en terminer

Anya : et nous le ferons ensemble, pour Indra, pour tout ceux qu'on n'a perdu

Je me relève reprenant mon épée, Indra à raison sur un point ils sont nombreux et si cette armée n'arrive pas rapidement encore beaucoup de mes guerriers vont mourir. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité avant que l'armée arrive enfin au son des cornes de brume signifiant qu'ils se lancent eux aussi dans le combat et je dois dire que grâce à eux nous avons désormais l'avantage. Ainsi nos ennemis furent vaincu, certains furent pris comme prisonniers et Alex fut emmener directement à mes pieds

Lexa : nous revoilà enfin face à face et cette fois tu ne pourra rien faire contre moi

Alex : alors qu'attend tu ? Cela te fera tellement plaisir

Lexa : cela me fera extrêmement plaisir mais je vais devoir attendre, pour l'heure tu va me dire où est enfermé ma femme et tout de suite je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

Alex : votre femme ? Tu fais erreur elle n'est pas ici

Lexa : ne me prend pas pour une idiote ma patience à des limites

Alex : si tu ne me crois pas alors fais fouiller tout mon camp

Lexa : c'est déjà en cours, en attendant tu va être emmener dans ta nouvelle maison provisoire

Alex : je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer

Lexa : tu n'aura pas le temps en effet ~regarde mes guerriers~ emmener le

Alex : on se retrouve très vite

Son arrogance me met hors de moi mais je garde mon calme j'ai perdu assez de temps, les prisonniers furent emmener, tout comme les corps des nôtres pour être honoré comme il se doit, quand au corps de nos ennemis ils furent brûler immédiatement, tout le camp fut fouiller et détruit au fur et à mesure et aucune trace de ma femme

Luna : Lexa je crois que pour une fois Alex à dit la vérité

Lexa : qu'es-ce que tu entend par là ?

Luna : Clarke n'est pas ici, elle n'a jamais été ici

Lexa : il ment elle ne peut être qu'ici ou il l'a fait conduire dans un autre endroit

Anya : non Luna à raison, si il avait eut Clarke entre les mains on l'aurait su crois moi c'est le genre de chose qu'il n'aurait pas tût

Lexa : ce n'est pas possible autrement lui seul à pu la faire enlever

Luna : visiblement non

Anya : et nous trouverons le vrai responsable, en attendant nous devons nous occuper de ceux que nous avons perdu sans plus attendre et ensuite reprendre les recherches

Lexa : alors dépêchons nous

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, non seulement ma femme est toujours disparu et je ne sais absolument pas où elle peut être et ensuite j'ai perdu nombre de mes guerriers ainsi qu'une de mes amies, au fond je commence à être désespérée, mon inquiétude et mon rôle de Commandant commence vraiment à être lourd sur mes épaules

PDV Clarke

Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? D'après Ryder nous sommes enfermé depuis environ 2 semaines, je dois dire qu'on es pas mal lotis, on n'a ce qu'il faut à manger et à boire, on nous emmène même faire notre toilette et on n'a ce qu'il faut pour nos besoins pressant, l'hygiène est correct, cependant je sais très bien ce pourquoi tout ceci est mis en place, d'autant plus que je commence à ressentir des douleurs

Ryder : vous avez encore mal ?

Clarke : oui mais ça passe assez vite ~massant mon ventre~

Ryder : vos douleurs commencent à se rapprocher depuis 2 jours

Clarke : je le sais oui, je ne pourrais pas évité un possible accouchement même si je ne le veux pas

Ryder : pour l'heure c'est assez espacé nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous

Clarke : du temps ? Nous n'en avons pas, nous sommes enfermé ici, quand mon bébé sera né nous serons tuer tout les deux

Ryder : pas si je trouve une solution pour nous sortir d'ici

Clarke : tu sais que c'est impossible

Ryder : nous ne sommes pas à Polis, il y a peu d'hommes ici, certes nous sommes enfermé et surveiller ici mais quand nous sommes emmener pour notre toilette il n'y a que la servante

Clarke : cela ne veux pas dire que des gardes sont présent plus loin

Ryder : je peux m'en occuper, c'est notre seule chance

Clarke : soit de nous évader soit de nous faire tuer

La venue d'Hélia nous fit taire de suite, il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle arbore toujours ce sourire malsain c'est tellement pathétique

Hélia : on m'a rapporter que le travail commencer peu à peu c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle

Clarke : c'est juste quelques douleurs à ce stade c'est normal et je ne te ferai pas le plaisir d'accoucher maintenant

Hélia : peut être pas aujourd'hui mais très vite je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de jours je sais me montrer patiente

Clarke : tu peux toujours rêver comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre

Hélia : fait la maligne c'est tout ce qu'il te reste avant ta mort prochaine

Ryder : vous devriez arrêter de la provoquer cela peut avoir des conséquence sur votre précieux bébé

Hélia : c'est bon je m'en vais je reviendrai ce soir

Ryder : bonne idée oui en attendant la Reine aurait bien besoin d'un bain pour se détendre

Hélia : la servante va s'en occuper à ce soir ma chère ~souriante sort de la pièce~

Clarke : c'est ça oui ~la regarde sortir~

Ryder : ne vous en faites pas je m'occupe de tout, la servante à l'air jeune je pense pouvoir la convaincre de nous aider

Clarke : et si elle le prend mal elle ira tout dire à Hélia

Ryder : faites moi confiance elle ne parlera pas

Clarke : si tu le dis

Quelques minutes plus tard la servante entre dans la pièce pour nous dire que mon bain est prêt, Ryder pris les devants et lui parle de notre plan, elle nous avoue qu'elle est payé pour rester ici alors on lui propose de venir à Polis, qu'elle aura une meilleure vie, je m'en porte même garante en tant que Reine, on n'eut de la chance elle dit oui sans hésiter et le plan se mit en marche. Elle nous mène vers la salle pour le bain et nous dit de sortir par derrière pendant qu'elle faisait diversion, on n'a très peu de temps mais c'est notre seule chance. Ce fut très serré mais on réussit à gagné la foret et à nous éloigner un peu mais mes douleurs reprirent

Clarke : j'ai besoin de quelques minutes ~souffle~

Ryder : nous devons continuer Hélia enverra ses hommes à notre poursuite dès qu'elle verra que nous sommes partit

Clarke : juste 1 minute sinon je ne pourrai pas avancer

Ryder : d'accord ~surveille les alentour~

Clarke : je crains que notre route soit plus longue que prévu

Ryder : pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Clarke : parce que je perds les eaux ~le regarde~

Ryder : j'aurais dû m'en douter oui, surtout respirer et rester calme je vais trouver un endroit pour la nuit ~voyant que le jour décliner~

Clarke : ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir mon bébé ~reste calme~

Ryder : je vais vous porter j'entends une rivière il y aura sûrement un endroit sec et à l'abri

Clarke : les hommes d'Hélia nous retrouverons avant

Ryder : je m'occupe du reste, ne vous occuper que de votre bébé

Clarke : je vais essayer

Il me porte donc jusqu'à cette rivière, pour le moment je n'est pas trop mal mais je sens bien que le travail commence à vraiment s'engager. Ryder examine les lieux, c'est sur que je ne me vois pas accoucher ici à la vue de tous et aussi exposé, heureusement il trouve une sorte de grotte assez bien caché et il me pose au sol en douceur

Clarke : j'aurais dû être à Polis auprès de ma femme et non pas ici en pleine nature ~soupir soufflant~

Ryder : mais nous allons rentrer avec vous et votre enfant elle sera heureuse de vous retrouver

Clarke : je l'espère fortement oui mais nous n'avons rien pour la venue du bébé

Ryder : j'ai un couteau et je prendrais ma cape en fourrure pour que le bébé soit au chaud

Clarke : merci Ryder, si tu n'étais pas là je pense que je serai vraiment en panique

Ryder : je ne fais que mon devoir

Clarke : c'est vrai mais tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut pour me rassurer et me soutenir

Ryder : et je serai entièrement satisfait lorsque nous serons à Polis et que vous soyez auprès de votre femme avec votre enfant

Clarke : ce sera bientôt le cas je l'espère

Ryder : je vais m'en assurer

Les minutes défilèrent peut être même une heure au moins, mes contractions été vraiment proche maintenant, Ryder mis tout en place pour la venue de mon bébé, je m'attendais à avoir mal c'est vrai mais c'est encore pire que ce que j'ai imaginer. Heureusement Ryder fit tout ce qu'il faut, il m'encourage, me soutient, entre chaque poussée, au bout ce qui m'a semblé une éternité j'entends enfin les premiers pleurs de mon bébé et je pu me relâché

Ryder : tout va bien ma Reine, votre bébé va bien ~le nettoie après avoir coupé le cordon et l'enveloppe au chaud dans la cape en fourrure~

Clarke : c'est vrai il va bien ? Es-ce une fille ou un garçon ? ~fatigué mais impatiente de voir mon bébé~

Ryder : c'est un beau garçon ~lui met doucement dans les bras~ félicitation il est en parfaite santé

Clarke : merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ~sourit regardant mon bébé~ que tu es beau mon cœur

Ryder ~vérifie que tout va bien~ on repartira demain matin il faut que vous vous reposez

Clarke : d'accord ~ne lâchant pas mon fils des yeux~

Ryder : je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, il y a de l'eau juste à coté de vous

Clarke : je ne bougerai pas ~sourit~

Il sortit donc dehors alors que je regardais toujours mon bébé, j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine rêve, il est tellement beau, Lexa sera si heureuse de le voir. Ryder revenu pour veiller mon fils alors que je dormais quelques heures pour récupérer de mon accouchement. A l'aube la jeune fille qui nous a aider à nous échapper été passer nous apporter de quoi manger pendant quelques jours, Ryder m'a dit qu'il nous faudrait environ trois jours pour rejoindre Polis à moins de trouver des chevaux ce qui nous ferai gagner une journée au moins de voyage. Avant de partir je donne le sein à mon bébé et le couvre bien parce qu'il fait frais dehors, Ryder vérifie que tout est calme puis on partit

Clarke : au faite pourquoi la jeune fille n'est pas rester ce matin ?

Ryder : elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, elle nous rejoins à Polis en attendant elle donne de fausses informations à Hélia

Clarke : elle est bien courageuse, elle nous donne une chance de rejoindre la ville avec de l'avance

Ryder : il y a une auberge plus loin j'ai vu qu'il y avait des chevaux nous irons plus vite

Clarke : si ils veulent nous en donner

Ryder : ils ne feront pas d'histoire croyez moi

Clarke : je l'espère on pourrait être à Polis au plus tard ce soir si nous avions des chevaux

Ryder : nous en aurons

On fut vite à l'auberge, Ryder me demande d'attendre dehors et ne mit pas longtemps pour en ressortir, par chance on n'eut des chevaux, une fois prêt on partit sans tarder, chevauchant autant que l'on pouvait, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour manger, faire reposer les chevaux et m'occupe de nourrir mon bébé. On fut à Polis au début de la nuit ce qui fut un soulagement, à peine entrer je vis Octavia et Lincoln qui parlent avec Luna et Bellamy, descend de mon cheval

Clarke : Ryder emmène mon fils dans mes appartements je dois voir Lexa et encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait sans toi nous ne serions pas ici

Ryder : oui ma Reine, je n'ai fait que mon devoir c'était ma mission je suis heureux de vous avoir ramener

Clarke : je suis heureuse d'être revenu aussi

Ryder : je confierai votre fils à Mira

Clarke : d'accord merci Ryder

Je le regarde partir avec mon fils et partir voir les autres pour savoir où été ma femme, bien sur tous furent soulagé de voir que j'allais bien et de savoir que mon bébé été hors de danger, j'étais tout aussi heureuse de tous les retrouver mais triste d'apprendre que Indra nous avait quitter, c'était une grande guerrière. Je partis rejoindre ma femme sur l'autel des mémoires et elle y été bien, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mes larmes menacent de couler

Clarke : Lexa ..

Lexa ~me tourne~ Clarke ..

Clarke ~ne perd pas une seconde pour aller dans ses bras~ tu m'a tellement manqué

Lexa ~la serre dans mes bras~ j'ai eu tellement peur j'ai cru de perdre , pardonne moi je n'ai pas su te protéger

Clarke : ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis là maintenant, embrasse moi ~caresse sa joue~

Lexa ~l'embrasse avec amour~ je t'aime tellement

Clarke ~y répond avec ce même amour~ moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout

Lexa ~la regarde attentivement, inquiète ne voyant plus son ventre rond~ mais le bébé ? Où est-il ? Oh non ne me dis pas que ..

Clarke : oh non mon amour il va bien, Ryder été avec moi il m'a aidé à mettre au monde notre bébé, c'est un garçon il est magnifique ~sourit~

Lexa : un garçon ? Il va bien ? Où il est ? Je veux le voir ~sourit~

Clarke : Ryder l'a emmener chez nous viens

Je lui prend la main pour l'y emmener sans tarder j'ai tellement hâte qu'elle le voit de ses propres yeux, elle va craquer c'est une évidence. Une fois chez nous on monte dans notre chambre et Mira donne notre fils à Lexa qui le prit dans ses bras avant qu'on ne s'installe sur le lit

Lexa : il est magnifique ~sourit émue~

Clarke : je te l'ai dit ~sourit~

Lexa : j'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là ~caresse sa petite joue~

Clarke : il est là et tu es maman ~sourit~

Lexa : oui c'est vrai maintenant plus rien ne peux nous arriver, Alex sera exécuté demain ce n'est pas donc pas lui qui t'a enlever

Clarke : non c'est Hélia, elle voulait notre fils et me tuer pour te faire souffrir

Lexa : alors je la ferai chercher et elle sera elle aussi exécuté

Clarke : d'accord mais le plus important c'est notre fils

Lexa : tu as raison, je t'aime Clarke

Clarke : je t'aime aussi Lexa, je suis vraiment fière d'être arrivé ici après tout ce que nous avons traversé

Lexa : tout comme moi vraiment

On passe un bon moment à admirer notre fils puis on finit par s'endormir tout les trois. Le lendemain ce fut l'exécution d'Alex mais je n'y assistait pas préférant rester avec mon fils, d'ailleurs il fut présenter à notre peuple ce qui fut un grand moment, nous lui avions choisit un prénom bien sur, Aiden, un nom qui lui va à ravir , mon fils sera le plus beau du monde j'en suis certaine, il sera heureux et surtout bien entouré

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, je ne demande pas d'avis vu que plus personne ne lit enfin peut être encore une personne qui se reconnaîtra;) il manque plus qu'un petit épilogue et j'en aurais enfin fini c'est dingue d'être presque dégoûter de sa propre fiction mais c'est comme ça aller tchao ^^_


	18. Epilogue

_Hello tout le monde sa va ? Nous voilà à la fin de cet aventure, je vous remercie pour les derniers commentaires ça m'a remonter le moral ^^_

 _Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre on se retrouve en bas:)_

* * *

 _Épilogue_

En ce beau matin de printemps, Clarke se lève après une nuit paisible dans les bras de sa femme qui elle semble déjà debout , cependant celle ci apparaît avec le petit déjeuner ce qui fit sourire sa femme

Lexa : bonjours mon amour ~sourit déposant le petit déjeuner sur le lit~

Clarke : bonjours toi, que c'est gentil tu es un amour je meurs de faim ~sourit~

Lexa : mais j'espère bien oui tu dois te nourrir convenablement alors Mira à fait tout ce que tu aime

Clarke : je vois tout ça oui, Aiden est réveillé ?

Lexa : oui il vient de déjeuner il ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer pour faire un gros câlin à sa maman

Clarke : j'ai juste le temps de manger alors ~amusé ne perdant pas de temps~

Aiden ~débarque en courant~ maman !

Lexa : qu'es-ce que je disais ~amusé~

Clarke ~rit~ bonjours mon ptit cœur

Aiden ~lui fait un gros câlin~ bonjours maman, il va bien le bébé ? ~sourit~

Clarke : il va très bien mon ange ~l'embrasse sur la joue~

Lexa : tu es pressé de voir ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ~sourit amusé~

Aiden : oh oui maman ~sourit tout content~

Clarke : il sera bientôt là mes amours

En effet Aiden est aujourd'hui âgé de 5 ans, Clarke est enceinte de 8 mois et toute la famille attend impatiemment leur deuxième enfant. Octavia et Lincoln ont eu leur fille peu après qui se nomme Urya âgé de 5 ans puis un petit garçon vu le jour, Aaron à aujourd'hui 2 ans, il ressemble beaucoup à son père d'ailleurs. Bellamy et Luna ont un petit garçon de 3 ans se prénommant Callum, un véritable petit ange et surtout la fierté de ses parents, Luna attend leur deuxième enfant mais elle enceinte de 3 mois. Quand à Anya et Lucas ils ont eu une petite fille qui à 2 ans, Cara, tout le portrait de sa mère, ils viennent tout juste d'avoir un petit garçon du nom d'Enzo

Lexa : Mira t'attend pour t'emmener voir Urya mon chéri

Aiden : oui ! ~court la rejoindre~

Clarke ~rit~ une vraie pile électrique

Lexa : tu as bien raison ~amusé~

Clarke : il adore Urya ils jouent tout le temps ensemble ~sourit~

Lexa : ils sont du même âge en même temps ~sourit~ au faite je voulais te dire quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir

Clarke : quoi donc ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : Hélia à enfin été arrêté

Clarke : c'est vrai ? Cela fait 5 ans qu'on la recherche partout

Lexa : elle a fait l'erreur de revenir sur notre territoire

Clarke : pourquoi cela ? Encore cette histoire de vengeance ?

Lexa : oui c'est le cas mais cette fois son plan ne marchera pas

Clarke : elle peut encore s'enfuir

Lexa : non elle sera exécuté ce soir elle ne pourra plus nuire et je pense que ce sera une délivrance pour nous comme pour elle

Clarke : je suis bien d'accord tant mieux elle ne va pas bien dans sa tête

Lexa : tu n'aura plus a t'en faire à son sujet désormais

Clarke : je le sais c'est le bébé qui compte

Lexa : tout à fait

Elle lui sourit rassurante, totalement confiante pour leur avenir. Comme prévue Hélia fut exécuté le soir même, Clarke ne voulant pas que cela soit pénible elle fut tuer d'un coup de sabre en plein cœur afin que cela soit rapide, son corps fut ensuite brûler et ses cendres jeter à la mer, plus aucun danger ne menace Polis et ses alentour et surtout pas la vie de Clarke, au yeux de Lexa c'était un soulagement, la vie continue ainsi dans le meilleur des mondes

Quelques années plus tard 

C'était une belle journée d'hiver, les premières neiges été tombées cette nuit ce qui fit la joie des enfants qui été tous en train de jouer sur la grande place de la ville, un peu plus loin se trouve Bellamy, Lincoln et Lucas qui jouer comme des enfants à s'envoyer des boules de neige fraîches ce qui fit rire leurs femmes

Octavia : de vrai gamin je vous jure ~amusé~

Anya : en même temps c'est quand même amusant à voir, des grands et fort hommes en train de se distraire ainsi ~amusé~

Luna : ça ne leur fait pas de mal voyons ~amusé~ et puis regarder les enfants comme ils sont content ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est vrai ils sont ravis d'avoir de la neige ~sourit~

Anya : ils n'ont pas conscience de tout ce que l'ont à pu traverser pour avoir la liberté de vivre notre vie et c'est une bonne chose ~sourit~

Octavia : ils sont encore jeune ils ont le temps si ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé

Luna : je suis d'accord rien ne presse, qu'ils vivent leur enfance sereinement

Anya : vous avez raison les filles

Et c'est vrai les enfants ont tout le temps d'apprendre l'histoire de ce qui s'est passé entre le peuple du ciel et les Natifs, avec tout ce qui comporte leurs aventures, ça en fera des choses à dire c'est certain

Octavia : au faite j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Arkadia, Harper à eu une petite fille ils l'ont appeler Lyra ~sourit~

Luna : oh c'est vrai ? C'est super quelle belle nouvelle ~sourit~

Anya : en effet c'est leur quatrième je me trompe ?

Octavia : oui et dire que Monty n'en voulait qu'un à la base ~rit~

Luna : il ne doit pas résister à sa femme, Harper est une jolie jeune femme cela n'est pas étonnant et puis chaque enfant est un cadeau de la vie ~sourit~

Anya : sur ce point je suis d'accord

Octavia : c'est vrai comment ne pas craquer devant nos enfants

Luna : c'est impossible

Anya : impossible oui

Les trois femmes jetèrent un regard à leurs enfants, des regards bienveillant et plein d'amour tandis que leur maris finirent par venir les rejoindre. Au Sommet d'une colline loin de l'agitation, se trouve Clarke et Lexa, elles s'accordent un petit moment rien qu'a elles, ce n'est pas simple tout les jours d'être Heda et Reine alors ces moments sont important pour l'une comme pour l'autre depuis toutes ses années, Clarke été bien installé dans les bras de sa femme, regardant le paysage devant elle, c'était si reposant

Clarke : je pourrais passer ma vie ici tellement je suis me sens bien dans tes bras

Lexa : hélas je pense qu'on finirai par mourir de faim mon amour

Clarke : ce n'est pas faux ~sourit~ et on ne va pas laisser nos enfants seuls

Lexa : tu as absolument raison ~sourit~

Clarke : ils grandissent vite tout de même, Aiden à presque 8 ans et notre petite puce bientôt 3 ans

Lexa : notre fils deviendra un beau jeune homme je suis sur qu'il aura beaucoup de succès auprès des filles

Clarke : tout comme notre fille et son frère sera là pour la protéger le connaissant il sera protecteur ~sourit~

Lexa : je pense aussi il l'est depuis sa naissance ~sourit~

Clarke : oui ~entrelace nos doigts~ tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on n'a traverser pour en arriver à aujourd'hui

Lexa : oui je m'en rend compte et parfois je me dis que c'est un rêve éveiller

Clarke : je te rassure c'est bien la réalité

Lexa : tout ce qu'on n'a vécu ne serait pas arriver si tu été resté dans l'espace

Clarke : c'est vrai finalement ce manque d'oxygène et ma trahison ont servis à quelque chose, nos peuples vivent dans la paix, j'ai trouver la femme de ma vie , j'ai des enfants magnifique, tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse

Lexa : tout comme moi, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu croire à nouveau en l'amour, tu m'aide à faire des choix pas toujours évident, tu me redonne toujours le sourire quand je n'est pas le moral, sans toi ma vie serai tellement vide

Clarke : nous ne sommes rien l'une sans l'autre

Lexa : c'est le cas je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime tellement

Clarke : et je t'aime aussi, nous serons toujours ensemble

Lexa : nous somme unis à jamais

C'est sur cette promesse qu'elles échangèrent un baiser, plein d'amour, de tendresse et sincère, car oui tout ce qu'elles ont traverser valent le coup, aujourd'hui la paix règne entre tout les clans, qui aurait prédit qu'une Skaikru et une Trikru pourrait s'aimer ? Sûrement pas elles et pourtant ...

* * *

 _Et voilà, court mais concret je trouve:) j'espère que cela vous à plut c'est ainsi que se termine cette fiction merci encore à tous d'avoir suivis et pour les commentaires qui font toujours du bien ^^_

 _En projet une fiction sur le thème Harry Potter, en pleine réflexion sur l'histoire, et oui cela change de The 100 mais ça fait du bien même si Clexa restera toujours ma plus belle fiction ^^_

 _J'espère à bientôt au revoir tout le monde:)_


End file.
